Harry Potter: La llamada de los Ancestros
by LoBeZnO
Summary: TRADUCCION DEL INGLES (Autora Original NAIA) Cuando Voldemort se levanta Harry está demasiado ocupado parmaneciendo VIVO, pero que sucedería si la esperanza del mundo mágica desapareciera?, nuevos poderes, amistades, descubrimientos.... Harry tendrá u
1. Runas

Aclaración: Yo no poseo los derechos  Harry Potter  ni nada que se le parezca  

Este es un Fic traducido del ingles cuya autora original es  NAIA , yo simplemente me limito a traducirlo de la mejor forma que se me ocurre.

Harry Potter: La Llamada de los ancestros  

Capítulo Uno  

Harry estaba descansando en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Había estado en casa de los Dursley durante casi un mes y era un auténtico  Infierno . Su tía había decidido que él la ayudaría con los quehaceres, eso significaba que ella le daría una lista de cosas-a-hacer durante el día y ella le vigilaría. Dudley todavía estaba a dieta y la cantidad de comida  que le daban a Harry, que nunca había sido demasiado grande, también había disminuido. La única cosa que le había impedido pasar hambre habían sido sus amigos. Ellos le habían enviado algo de comida después de haber recibido su petición de ayuda. Es más, la enfermera de la escuela de Dudley, habiendo notado que Dudley no estaba perdiendo un gramo había ordenado a los Dursley  hacerle practicar algún deporte durante las fiestas. Después de varios gritos, se había decidido que Dudley empezaría a aprender artes marciales. Pensar en Dudley practicando artes marciales era suficiente para dar  a Harry un ataque de  risa. De hecho estas lecciones de artes marciales habían sido uno de los únicos puntos positivos durante este mes, si no el único. Veamos , los Dursley habían decidido que Harry también iría a estas lecciones, probablemente esperando que él gastaría todas sus energías allí. La única ventaja de eso era que  Harry rápidamente descubrió su habilidad para las artes marciales. Su altura media le daba gran agilidad. Aunque los Dursley le había hecho dejar estas lecciones Harry ya se había interesado en ello así que continuó entrenándose el mismo , por la mañana temprano  cuando nadie lo veía o después por la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos. Gracias a esto y a las carreras matutinas, él tenía mejor tono  muscular, aunque  él seguía siendo pequeño. Él también era delgado. Su pelo era tan salvaje como siempre y sus ojos eran de un verde profundo. La diferencia era que le faltaba la felicidad  que podía verse antes en él y qué había desaparecido después de la Tercera prueba.

Las pesadillas lo habían plagado. Todas las noches él soñaba con Cédric, Voldemort, asesinatos y torturas. Él no sabía qué estaba pasando en el mundo mágico, y sus amigos no le decían nada  sobre Voldemort. Harry suspiró. Él sabía que este año sería duro. Voldemort estaba detrás de él, y no se detendría hasta ver  muerto a Harry. Desde que le dolió su cicatriz varias veces  durante este tiempo ,  sabía que Voldemort había empezado a ganar el poder que él tenía antes de su primer encuentro con Harry. Ese encuentro le dejó a Harry la cicatriz en forma de royo en la frente. También lo había hecho famoso en el mundo mágico: cuando él tenía solamente  un año de edad, Voldemort, gracias a la traición de Colagusano había encontrado a los Potter y los había matado. Entonces él había intentado matar a Harry. Pero para asombro de todos, la maldición había rebotado en él y golpeado a  Voldemort, convirtiéndolo una sombra sin ningún poder. Harry sabía  ahora, que fué el sacrificio de sus padres lo que le había protegido. Después de eso, le habían enviado con los Dursley. Él sólo descubrió el mundo mágico cuando recibió su carta para Hogwart. Durante los últimos cuatro años, él había encontrado a Voldemort tres veces. También había encontrado su padrino, Sirius que había sido acusado de la traición de los Potter . Lo habían encarcelado en Azkaban y que él había escapado durante  el tercer año de Harry. Y el año pasado, Voldemort había recuperado sus plenos poderes y Cédric se había muerto ante  los ojos de Harry que todavía se culpaba por ello. Él agitó su cabeza. Llorando por él no ayudaría a Cédric, él no pudo ayudarlo, pero le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.  

Suspiró de nuevo. Hoy era su cumpleaños. Como de costumbre, los Dursley se habían olvidado de él. A Harry no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero el hecho de no haber recibido nada todavía de sus amigos estaba preocupándolo.      

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido oídos, seis búhos volaron a través de la ventana. Harry enseguida reconoció a Pig y a  Hedwig. Los búhos dejaron caer sus paquetes. Harry los tomó. Él abrió primero el de Ron.      

¡Hola Harry!  

¡El Feliz Cumpleaños!  

¿Cómo estás? ¿Los Muggles te están  tratando bien? Amenázalos con Sirius si  no lo hacen! Espero que le guste mi regalo. Aquí está todo bastante tranquilo . Los gemelos se han quedado en su habitación durante todo el mes, mientras enviaban y recibían búhos todos los días. ¡A veces nosotros hemos oído algunos ruidos fuertes pero no han querido decirnos que era lo que estaban tramando!  

Hemos  preguntado a Dumbledore si podrías venir con nosotros pero aún no hemos recibido  contestación.  

Nos vemos pronto  

Ron  

Harry miro  el paquete. ¡Ron le había regalado una caja de Glaceas de todos los sabores y una snitch de entrenamiento! Harry lo miraba con los ojos luminosos. Era bastante caro, pero los gemelos podrían haberle ayudado.  

Seguidamente abrió el regalo de  Hermione.  

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!

Espero que estés bien. ¡Yo he pasado dos semanas en Bulgaria con Viktor, estaba asombrada! ¡Este país tiene  una historia Increíble! ¡Es tan interesante... y sabes que?! ¡Me han hecho perfecto! ¡No es genial! ¿te gusta  Mercury? Es mi nuevo búho. Mis padres lo compraron cuando supieron que me habían hecho perfecta. Sin embargo, las cosas se están poniendo más y más  oscuras en el mundo Mágico. Fudge todavía no cree en el retorno de Voldemort, a pesar de los ataque que han tenido lugar en el país. Él dice que se trata de terroristas que imitan a los Mortífagos para extender el pánico en Inglaterra. Pero está perdiendo el apoyo.  

Basta de eso. Espero que los Dursley le traten bien.  

Con amor  

Hermione  

Hermione le había regalado un libro, como de costumbre:"Maldiciones y Hechizos, cómo defenderse contra ellos" y "Leyendas de Quidditch". Estaba agradecido a Hermione por los obsequios , le podrían resultar útiles este año. Prometió leerlos.  

La carta de Hagrid fue la próxima.  

¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!  

¿Que estas haciendo? Espero que estés está bien con esos Muggles tuyos . Yo estoy ahora en la misión con Olympe. Ella también te desea feliz cumpleaños. ¡ Espero que le guste el regalo!  

Hagrid  

Hagrid le había enviado uno de sus pasteles duros  como piedra y una pequeña caja.  

La caja contenía un polvo que podía parar cualquier clase de veneno. Podría ser útil  

Entonces Harry se volvió para abrir las tres cartas restantes.  

Una de ellas era de Sirius. El padrino preguntaba cómo estaba. Él también dijo que él estaba actualmente en una misión para Dumbledore. Le dijo a Harry que Peter había sido descubierto durante  un ataque, con un poco de suerte él podría demostrar su inocencia . Sirius le había regalado un pequeño espejo de bolsillo que podría mostrar donde se encontraba cualquier persona  siempre que esta no estuviera  protegida por un hechizo, claro.

El otro era de los gemelos. Ellos le agradecían el dinero, y le contaban los  progresos. Ellos lo dieron una muestra de sus invenciones "para probarlos con su familia" ellos decían  

El último uno era de Hogwart.  

Estimado Mr Potter  

Me alegro comunicarle  que usted ha sido hecho prefecto junto con Srta. Granger. Felicidades  Usted encontrará su insignia de prefecto junto con esta carta. Tendrá que llevarla todo el tiempo salvo durante las sesiones de  Quidditch.  

Adjuntado esta carta también esta la lista del material necesitó para este año.  

Atentamente  

Minerva McGonagall  

Harry estaba encantado . ¡Él, un prefecto! Entonces él comprendió que Ron no había sido hecho, y empezó a tener miedo a su reacción. El año pasado, Ron había estado  sumamente celoso de Harry y no le había hablado durante unos meses. Harry suspiró y miró la lista. Era una lista normal pero algunas cosas le llamaron la atención. Pedían a los estudiantes comprar una indumentaria para duelos así como algunos libros. Lo único que pensó Harry era que si ellos tenían que aprender a batirse en duelo esperaba que el profesor fuera mejor que Lockhart.  

Él escribió rápidamente cartas a sus amigos. Entonces notó que era casi medianoche. De repente él sintió algo quemándole en su mano. Cuando miró, saltó de la sorpresa. Su mano derecha estaba brillando intensamente . Estaba rodeada por una ligera luz azul deslumbrante. La sensación de ardor se hizo más fuerte. Él intentó mirarla detenidamente. Entonces la luz empezó a apagarse . Él descubrió que algo había aparecido en su palma. Parecía como el principio de una runa, pero él no estaba seguro de ello. Él la tocó e hizo una mueca de dolor. Era doloroso . Ligeramente confundido.  Decidió esperar el retorno de Hedwig y escribir sobre ello a Dumbledore. El viejo hombre sabría que era lo que le había sucedido. Habiéndose tranquilizado intentó dormir, pero sus pensamientos siempre volvían a  lo que  había pasado. Finalmente terminó por dormirse, sólo para levantarse unas horas después por sus gritos de su tía, era muy temprano

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días siguientes pasaron tranquilamente. Harry casi se había olvidado de la runa en su mano. Efectivamente, él a veces pensó sobre ello, pero ya no le hacía daño. Seguía esperando el regreso de  Hedwig . Pero él supo que tardaría un poco en encontrar a Sirius. A fin de cuentas, su padrino no se quedaba más de dos días en un mismo lugar, le resultaría difícil encontrarlo.  

Una semana había pasado desde su cumpleaños, los Dursley  seguían igual que siempre, Harry se dejó caer  exhausto en su cama. Probablemente era el único estudiante queriendo  volver a la escuela. De repente sentía esa sensación otra vez, pero era más dolorosa. Él miró su mano y la vio brillar pero esta vez tenía una luz ambarina. Duró durante unos minutos. Después de eso otra parte de la runa había aparecido. Él la miraba, desconcertado, después enfadado. ¡Al parecer, el dolor, la fama, la sensación de culpabilidad por la muerte de Cédric ,el retorno de Voldemort, y ser el Muchacho que vivió", el primer enemigo de Voldemort, no era bastante! ¡Algo más tenía que pasarle! ¡Por qué no podía él pasar un año normal, como todos, un año sin problemas , sin amenazas de muerte, un año sin ningún  acontecimiento extraño ! ¿Era demasiado pedir?

Él miraba su mano enfadado. No entendía el significado de la runa. Harry quiso borrarlo de su mano, pero sabía, que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a  Hedwig.  

Se puso en su cama, pensando durante algún tiempo antes de dormir.  

Al día siguiente  al despertarse miró enseguida hacia su mano, intentando averiguar si se trataba de un sueño. No lo era . No tubo tiempo de pensar en eso, tía Petunia vino a buscarle, mientras gritaba que se levantase para preparar el desayuno para  Dudley.  

No había recibido nada de Ron o Hermione y se preocupó un poco. Pasó otra semana. Harry estaba más y más nervioso por ello ,  temiendo que podría volver a pasarle otra vez.  

Volvió a ocurrir, exactamente dos semanas después de su cumpleaños. Pero esta vez la luz era roja. Otra parte de la runa apareció en su palma. Era muy doloroso.

Harry esperó ansiosamente a Hedwig. Pero ella no volvía.  

Una semana pasó hasta que retornó Hedwig, Harry había experimentado la sensación de quemazón una vez más y la luz había sido color oro esa vez. Dejó escapar un lamento de alegría. La situación le estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cual era el significado de la runa ? ¿Era algún poder oscuro?  

Hedwig estaba aparentemente exhausta. Dejó caer  una carta y voló a su jaula.  

Harry la tomó y la leyó después de haber cuidado de Hedwig. Sirius le decía que no preocupara, que él estaba bien. Preguntaba como se encontraba . Bien, simplemente bien, pensó Harry sarcásticamente, yo simplemente tengo esta cosa rara que aparece en mi mano y me vuelvo loco de dolor cuando eso ocurre. Sirius le recomendaba que le dijera al profesor Dumbledore si algo extraño le pasara. Y esta cosa es definitivamente extraña, pensó Harry.  

Él escribió una carta rápidamente a Dumbledore.  

Profesor.  

Espero que usted esté bien. Siento molestarlo , pero algo extraño está pasando. En mi cumpleaños, mi mano derecha se rodeó por una luz azul y una parte de una runa apareció en la palma. Desde este día, todas las semanas, han ido apareciendo más partes. Cada vez  es de un color  diferente. No entiendo lo que está pasando. Cuando aparecían  sentía arder  mi mano.  

Yo no sé más .  Le envío una copia del dibujo de la runa, tal como está en estos momentos.  

Atentamente Harry

La releyó y la puso en su escritorio, la enviaría cuando Hedwig estaría recuperada. Dos días después, Hedwig fue a entregarle la carta a Dumbledore . Harry se preparó de nuevo para el dolor. Esta vez  la luz era verde y la runa parecía haber sido completada. Pero Harry sentía como si algo faltase , aun cuando  no podía explicarlo. Después de recuperarse del dolor,  se durmió. A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y fue a correr. Era algo que el no había podido hacer desde hacía algún tiempo , aunque el pudo continuar su entrenamiento nocturno.  

Cuando regresó, empezó a preparar el desayuno de Dudley. A pesar de lo que le había aconsejado la enfermera, era bastante abundante, tía  Petunia decía que su pequeño Dudley necesitaba alimentarse bien si tenia que hacer ejercicio. Durante el desayuno, todos estábamos callados. Tío Vernon estaba leyendo su periódico, tía Petunia estaba mirando Dudley con orgullo en sus ojos, viendo comer a su hijo . Dudley simplemente estaba comiendo. Harry decidió preguntarle a su tío.  

.-Tío Vernon? "  

Un gruñido era su única respuesta. Harry lo tomó como un sí.  

.-¿Podrías llevarme dentro de dos días a la estación de Kings cross? Otro opción es preguntarle a mi padrino si el me podría acompañar."  

Tío Vernon lo miraba.  

.-Bien,  yo tengo que ir a Londres, así que estate  listo, yo no esperaré por ti.

Harry cabeceó, entonces fue a su cuarto. Él preparo todas sus cosas para ir a la  escuela. Sus tareas las había hecho a principios de verano, como se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, antes que tía  Petunia empezara a darle listas de cosa-para-hacer, quedándose ella sin ninguna tarea.  

Entonces él estudió su palma una vez más, pero la runa seguía siendo un misterio . Entonces tía Petunia  vino con la lista del día . Harry suspiró; pero por lo menos, lo mantendría ocupado

--------------------------------------------------------

Dos días después, su tío lo dejó en la estación,  ni siquiera se molestó en asegurarse de que cogía el tren. Harry se dirigió a la plataforma 9 y 3/4. Caminó cuidadosamente hacia la  pared entre la Plataforma 9 y 10 y llegó a la Plataforma 9 y 3/4. Inmediatamente, él oyó a alguien llamándolo.  

.-Harry!

Inmediatamente se volvió y vio a Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos.  

.-Ron! Cómo estas?

 .-¿Bien y tu? lo siento no he podido escribiste durante el último  mes pero Dumbledore nos había dicho a todos que no podías venir a pasar unos días, algo sobre que era necesario para tu protección. Cómo ha ido el verano? "  

.-Yo estoy bien, mi verano no ha sido muy bueno , pero qué se podía esperar de los  Dursley? Pero pasó algo extraño, tendrás que esperar a  Hermione, entonces se lo contaré a los dos."  

Antes de que Ron pudiera protestar, oyeron  un fuerte grito "Harry! Ron! " y fueron abrazados fuertemente por Hermione.  

.-Hermione! " exclamó Harry. "¡ te eché mucho de menos! "  

 .-Yo tb les eche mucho de menos! "  

 .-Bueno .- dijo Ron .- "Necesitamos aire para respirar! "  

 Hermione los soltó rápidamente y se disculpó.  

.-Vamos.- dijo Harry.- Tenemos que encontrar un compartimiento."  

 Ellos encontraron uno vacío y hablaron un poco sobre el verano. Harry permanecía callado. Cuando el tren salió que la estación, Ron, recordó lo que Harry había dicho antes de la llegada de Hermione.  

 .-Eh! Harry qué era lo que querías decirnos? " preguntó el pelirrojo  

 .-Qué? " .- preguntó Hermione , volviéndose para mirar a Harry.  

.-Bien,  empezó en mi cumpleaños ".- Harry les dijo entonces todo lo que paso.  

Después de que hubiera acabado, él miraba a sus amigos. Ron parecía asustado , pero Hermione parecía pensar profundamente.  

.-Puedes enseñármelo? .- ella preguntó  

Harry le mostró su palma.  

Ella lo estudió cuidadosamente y suspiró exasperadamente.  

.-Yo no conozco esta runa, no está en uno de nuestro libros. Has escrito a Dumbledore sobre ello? "  

 .-Sí, pero no ha contestado todavía. Él debe de  estar ocupado."  

 .-Hmmm" Hermione parecía pensativa. Ron finalmente dijo .  

 .-Al parecer no vas a tener un año tranquilo".

.- Bien, yo deseaba tener un año normal para una vez.- dijo Harry amargamente.  

.-Lo se Harry.- dijo Hermione afligida .- a uno de vosotros le han hecho  prefecto? .- ella preguntó, mientras intentando cambiar el asunto.  

Ron agitó su cabeza.-  

.-No, y yo no lo esperaba.  

.-A mi.- dijo Harry, mientras esperando ansiosamente la reacción de Ron.  

.- Harry es maravilloso!.- dijo Hermione alegremente.  

Ron lo miraba.  

.-Mi mas sentido pésame Harry.- dijo, con una tristeza simulada.  

Harry respiraba aliviado al ver que su amigo no estaba enfadado con él.  

.-Ron, probarás para la posición de Guardián? .-Preguntó Harry  

.-Yo no sé todavía.  

Ellos empezaron un debate sobre su deporte favorito.  

Hermione murmuró algo sobre "CHICOS" y "Quidditch" y empezó a leer un libro.  

El paseo fue tranquilo, salvo las pocas explosión que podrían oírse, probablemente gracias a los gemelos, y la visita usual de Malfoy: vino y empezó a mofarse de ellos e insultarlos. Aun cuando Harry había decidido finalmente que no merecía la pena, en particular  el primer día, Ron se puso en pie, y si Harry y Hermione no lo hubieran detenido, él habría saltado sobre Malfoy. Finalmente, Hermione, los echó  usando un encanto, los empujó fuera de su compartimiento y cerró con llave la puerta. Cuando ellos llegaron a Hogwart,  cambiaron sus trajes . Dejaron el tren y tomaron un carruaje.  

Ellos llegaron a Hogwart, se sentaban a su sitio habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor y esperaron por los primeros años para ser sorteados.  

(No intentaré escribir una canción, no soy muy buena en eso)  

La selección fue bastante larga , y a su fin, el estómago de Harry estaba hambriento.  

Finalmente Dumbledore se puso en pie.  

.-¡Bienvenidos otro año a Hogwart! Yo tengo unos anuncios para hacer antes de empezar la fiesta. Primero, se prohíbe terminantemente el acceso al Bosque Prohibido.- El director del colegio sonrió particularmente a los gemelos que estaban sonriendo abiertamente como unos maníacos..-Segundo, debido al retorno de Voldemort.- casi todos retrocedieron al oír el nombre.- los fines de semana en Hogsmead han sido cancelados.- Los gemidos hicieron eco  en el Gran Salón. Dumbledore levantó su mano .- las practicas de Quidditch tendrán que estar bajo la vigilancia de un profesor. Finalmente, Mr Filch, nuestro conserje, les recuerda que esta prohibido vagar por los corredores y  que cualquier estudiante cogido deteriorando el material escolar será castigado. Una lista de objetos prohibidos está disponible en su oficina, se habían añadido  veinte objetos nuevos. Todo lo que yo tengo que añadir es Bon Appétit! "  

Todos aplaudieron ruidosamente, antes de comer.  

Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaron mucho. Entonces Hermione y Harry recogieron a los alumnos de primer año.  

.-Bien Síganos.-dijo Hermione.

Les  guiaron por el castillo, mientras les daban consejos sobre los maestros, el castillo, clases , llegaron al retrato de la señora Gorda.  

.-contraseña?.- les preguntó la Señora Gorda  

.-Para todo el mundo, la contraseña es Renacer del Fenix.- dijo a Harry.  

El retrato se movió, mientras revelaba la entrada del cuarto común de  Gryffindor.  

.-El dormitorio  de los muchachos hacia la derecha, el de las muchachas a su izquierda.-explicó Hermione.  

.-Si alguno de ustedes se perdiera, pregunte a algún prefecto o a un otro estudiante. Ahora, todos a acostarse! .-Dijo Harry.  

Los de primer año subieron las escaleras.  

.-Voy a acostarme , estoy muy cansado, buenas noches Hermione."  

.-Buenas noches Harry

Harry fue directamente a la cama y se durmió inmediatamente.  

-------------------------------------------------------

El primer día de clase era tranquilo, Snape era su humor habitual y los profesores les dieron una tonelada de tarea para prepararlos para sus O.W.L.S. La única cosa que Harry encontró extraño era que él tenía muy pocas dificultades en todas sus clases, incluso en pociones, que parecían venir naturalmente a él. Decidió esconderlo. McGonagall le pidió que se quedara después de Transfiguración. Le dijo que el director del colegio quería verlo al finalizar las clases y le dio la contraseña. Después de Encantos que fue su última lección él advirtió a sus amigos y se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore. Al llegar delante de la gárgola, él dijo "Carambar" preguntándose que demonios era Carambar.  

Él golpeó a la puerta y entró. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio.  

.-Harry! Entra! .-Harry se sentó en una silla.-Debes saber por qué le llamé."  

.-Es sobre mi carta." Dicho a Harry.  

.-Sí, puedes enseñármelo?."  

Harry se lo enseñó. Dumbledore, lo estudió detenidamente, mientras seguía el modelo de las runas con el dedo índice.  

.-Extraño, muy extraño, te hace daño? " él preguntó con interés en su voz.  

.-Ya no..- Contestó Harry.

.-Esta runa es extraña, yo no la he visto nunca. No puedo explicarlo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que no es oscura."  

Eso Tranquilizó a Harry.  

.-Bien, quiero hacer algunas investigaciones y les preguntaré  a algunos especialistas. Te advertiré si encuentro algo malo."  

.-Gracias Profesor."  

En este momento Fawkes voló a través de la ventana y aterrizó en su percha.  

.-Hola Fawkes.- dijo a Harry, antes de levantarse y acariciarlo.  

El fénix cantó su bonita canción. Harry sonrió y lo acaricio por última vez antes de volver a su silla.  

.-Harry, todo lo que puedo decir es que tengas mucho cuidado con esto.-Dijo Dumbledore  

.-Bien Profesor.

.-Ya puedes irte"  

.-Gracias."  

Cuando Harry levantó su mano derecha para decir adiós a Fawkes, él tenía la sensación que el fénix había parecido mucho a la runa, pero él agitó su cabeza. Él estaba empezando a imaginar cosas. Se encaminó al Gran Vestíbulo dónde la cena había empezado hacía unos minutos. Se sentó calladamente al lado de Hermione que lo había guardado un asiento. Sus amigos no preguntaron nada, pero por sus miradas, Harry supo que no lo dejarían en  paz hasta que les diera alguna explicación.  

Cenaron rápidamente y fueron al cuarto común. Allí Harry les dijo todo lo que había pasado excepto su sentimiento con  Fawkes. No quería que pensaran que estaba poniéndose paranoico.  

.-Bien, yo pienso que debes seguir el consejo de Dumbledore y debes tener cuidado con esto.-dijo Hermione finalmente.  

Ron cabeceó de acuerdo.  

.-Yo también.

.-Bueno, has leído los libros que te he dado? "  

.-Sí, eran muy interesantes, sobre todo el de las maldiciones".  

.-Yo también lo pensé.  

Empezaron una conversación sobre el libro y sólo fueron interrumpidos por Ron que estaba aburrido y propuso un juego de ajedrez. Estaban de acuerdo, aun cuando sabían que no podían ganarlo en este juego. Para sorpresa de Harry no perdió tan mal como costumbre. De hecho jugó realmente bien.  

.-Woah! Harry, realmente has mejorado!.-dijo Ron, también sorprendió, después de todo nunca antes había sido un gran jugador. Harry se encogió de hombros.  

.-Tuve suerte, eso es todo,  todavía sigues siendo el rey del ajedrez de Hogwart..-dijo, graciosamente.  

Ron se rió.

Entonces, después de algunas partidas más se acostaron.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tres días más pasaron con la misma rutina: el desayuno, las clases, el almuerzo, las clases, haciendo la tarea, la cena, la tarea de nuevo o leyendo o hablando. El segundo día, cenando, fueron anunciados los capitanes de Quidditch.  

.-Finalmente para Gryffindor: Angelina Johnson!"  

Harry aplaudió ruidosamente. Estaba contento para Angelina, y supo que ella sería un gran capitán. Una fiesta en honor de Angelina empezó en el cuarto común, poniéndole fin rápidamente McGonagal. Angelina anunció que las pruebas para los nuevos miembros tendrían lugar dentro de cinco días antes de que  todos se acostaran.  

El tercer día, Harry comprendió que hacía exactamente una semana desde  su último "resplandor" , así era como había empezado a llamarlos. Tal como pasaba el día se ponía más ansioso. Después de la cena, ellos se pusieron a hablar delante del fuego. Hermione y Ron, sabiendo lo que estaba molestándole no intentaron animarlo, Conociéndolo era inútil. Finalmente se acostaron más tranquilos después de que Harry les dijera que él iría pronto a dormir.  

Poco después, el último alumno dejó  el cuarto común. El se puso más nervioso cuando se aproximaba la medianoche, mientras esperaba  el familiar dolor. Cuando no paso nada, él se relajo.  Había terminado.

De repente su mano derecha brilló pero en lugar de ser de un solo color, la luz tenía todos los colores: azul, ambarino, rojo, oro y verde. Se puso color de plata, entonces blanco. El dolor era grande y Harry apretó los dientes para no gritar. Él sentía como si algo estuviera rasgando su mano en pequeños  pedazos. El dolor disminuyó despacio. Él miraba la runa y vio una estrella en su centro. Cuando él la miró más detenidamente, la estrella empezó a pulsar, y Harry descubrió que había perdido todo control de su cuerpo. Era una especie de títere, manipulado por una fuerza invisible. Cuando se liberó se levantó y conjuró cuatro pergaminos, una pluma y un poco de tinta, para escribir unas cartas. La primera era para Dumbledore.  

Profesor.

No se preocupe. Voy a entrenarme. ¿Dónde? No puedo decírselo. Esto esta relacionado con las runas. Puede decirles a todos que estoy en la enfermería con alguna extraña enfermedad, aquí en Hogwarts. Cuando termine mi entrenamiento, volveré a la enfermería . Pero pienso que me tomará un año por lo menos para completarlo. Se lo explicare todo a mi regreso a Hogwart. Por favor, intente guardar mi desaparición en secreto, es muy importante.  

Espero que todo este bien para usted y Hogwart. A Sirius, Ron y  Hermione también les enviaré cartas.  

Espero que usted estará bien, no se rinda.  

Harry

Escribió cartas similares a Sirius, Ron y Hermione. Entonces él se sintió arrastrado a las lechucerias, dónde él envió a las cartas. Después de eso él se arrastró a través del castillo. No pudo hacer nada para parar de caminar. Al parecer la fuerza que estaba manipulándolo sabía dónde ir, porque él se detuvo delante de una pared. La misma, extraña runa se talló en ella. Se sentía levantar la mano. La runa en la pared brilló cuando él acercó su mano. En el momento que Harry puso su mano derecha en ella, la pared entera desapareció, mientras revelaba un cuarto enorme. Él entró y se dio cuenta de que la pared reaparecida, bloqueando la entrada. De repente encontró que él podría controlar su cuerpo de nuevo. Al parecer la cosa que lo había arrastrado allí había cumplido su deber. Echó una mirada a su alrededor, muy confundido. El cuarto era grande, con un pequeña decoloración. Unos retratos estaban  colgados de las paredes. Reconoció el retrato de los cuatro fundadores. En el suelo, una estrella grande como en su palma se talló. En cada rama de la estrella notó una parte de la runa que él tenía. Más desconcertado, empezó a pasear alrededor del cuarto, mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de salir. No viendo nada, se acercó la estrella,  y caminó por ella. Como no pasaba nada , continuó. Pero en cuanto alcanzó el centro, empezó a marearse rápidamente . Agitó su cabeza para librarse de este sentimiento y sostenerse pero persistió. Intentó caminar hacia atrás pero encontró que ya no podría moverse. El sentimiento vertiginoso se puso más y mas fuerte. Pronto el cuarto empezó a dar vueltas . Su visión se oscureció. Aterrado, intentó salir de la estrella. Pero de repente él se inundó por los recuerdos, los cuadros, las palabras, los sonidos, los nombres,. Empezó a girar en su cabeza. Él intentó resistirse pero falló. Empezó a girar más rápidamente y más rápidamente. Se cayó al suelo con la mano en la cabeza, gritando, pidiendo que se detuviera. Entonces todo se oscureció cuando se desmayó.

----------------------------------------------------

Poco a poco  Harry se despertó , él notó que ya no estaba en Hogwart. Los olores no eran los mismo y él podía sentir el viento y eso era imposible en el castillo. No abrió  sus ojos, Harry estaba analizando  lo que había pasado en su cabeza pero no le dio ninguna pista sobre dónde se encontraba ahora. Despacio, como esperando lo peor, encontrarse en una celda, capturado por los Mortifagos, él abrió sus ojos y echó una mirada alrededor. Estaba encima de una manta en el suelo y estaba al parecer en una tienda. Se dio cuenta de había un fuego afuera. En la tienda vio algunas pieles, junto con un arco y una lanza. Confundió por esta visión  se sentó en la manta, mientras intentando ordenar  sus pensamientos. Un movimiento le hizo marear de nuevo, pero él se sostuvo rápidamente. Absorbido en el estudio de los sonidos ambientales , no notó a dos personas que silenciosamente entraron y lo miraban estrechamente. Ellos estudiaron a este muchacho. Él parecía joven, aproximadamente quince. no era muy alto y bastante flaco. Él tenía el pelo negro salvaje y profundamente los ojos del verde penetrantes. Sus ojos eran interesantes y mostraron mucho sobre él. Estas dos personas habían aprendido a juzgar a una persona por sus ojos. Esa gente  comprendio que él ya había visto  y experimentado muchas cosas para un chico de su edad. La cicatriz los confundió, ellos no habían visto una cicatriz sentar bien antes. Ellos sentían compasión por este muchacho. Ellos sabían por qué él estaba aquí, ellos eran, en cierto modo, causantes de lo que  había pasado. Ellos suspiraron. Este sonido hizo volverse al muchacho y los miró. Sus ojos se  ensancharon. Delante de él estaban de pie un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tenía los ojos azules profundamente penetrantes, el pelo rubio largo tirado en una coleta baja. Él era alto y musculoso. La mujer era más baja, pero también musculosa ; ella tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos grises. Vestían de cuero desgastado, de la cabeza a los pies. Un aura de poder parecía radiar de ellos. Recuperado de su sorpresa al ver a las dos personas que le recordaban a una película histórica, él habló.

.- Quines soy vosotros? Donde estoy? y que es lo que paso? " él los miró estrechamente, mientras esperaba una respuesta.  

El hombre suspiró de nuevo, mirando la mujer  

.-Bien yo soy.

------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí llego el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, la traducción me esta costando sudor y Mucho MUCHO TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE VALGA LA PENA.

Aquí esta la historia original, escrita por NAIA,  aún no está terminada, pero espero que lo este antes de que yo la alcance, para alcanzar aun faltan 14 capítulos, y como podéis ver los capítulos suelen ser bastante largos así que......


	2. Explicaciones

Aclaración: Yo no poseo los derechos  Harry Potter  ni nada que se le parezca  

Este es un Fic traducido del ingles cuya autora original es  NAIA , yo simplemente me limito a traducirlo de la mejor forma que se me ocurre.

 Capitulo 2

.-Bien, yo soy Odyeus y ésta es mi esposa, Demera y  donde estas y lo que pasó eso, es un poco mas complicado de explicar."  

Harry miraba al hombre confundido, esto estaba poniéndose más y más extraño.  

Al ver que Harry no iba a hablar, Odyeus continuó.  

.-Hmm, estás en los territorios de los Clethrys. Nuestra tribu está compuesta principalmente de guerreros. Somos los encargados de guardar esta área de otras tribus de otras áreas. ¡No! Permíteme continuar." Él dijo, al ver que  Harry estaba a punto de interrumpirlo.

.-En cuanto a lo que te paso a ti. Para explicarlo, debo darte un poco de información. Hace cinco años, se alzó un mago tenebroso. Él dirigió un gran ejercito gracias a sus poderes sobre las mentes de las personas. Todas las tribus se unieron para combatirlo y todos los magos, grupo al que yo pertenezco, se unieron para destruirlo. Después de meses de guerra, nosotros finalmente tuvimos éxito desuniendo el eslabón entre él y sus soldados que eran sus títeres. Entonces nosotros usamos todos nuestros poderes junto con los poderes de los elementos para destruirlo. Nosotros habíamos ganado pero el precio a pagar por esta victoria había sido alto. Un país entero había sido arruinado y nada puede crecer ahora allí, es un desierto. Cientos de personas habían sido matadas, torturadas, heridas. Algunos de los soldados que habían sido manipulados se habían vuelto locos o todavía están traumatizado por lo que les habían obligado a hacer." Odyeus hizo una pausa, al parecer estos recuerdos todavía estaban frescos. Él se compuso.

.-Yo juré hacer algo para que eso no pasase de nuevo en el futuro. Así con la ayuda de Demera y de unos amigos, yo lancé un hechizo en mi y mis descendientes. Este hechizo es la razón por la que estás aquí: cada vez que un mago oscuro ascenderá uno de mis descendientes directos lo combatirá. Y si mis descendientes tuviesen bastante potencial les enviarían a algunos de sus antepasados para ayudarle. Este hechizo había funcionada hasta ahora. Pero sólo algunos de mis descendientes han podido viajar atrás a este tiempo ya que toma mucha energía. La persona tiene que tener mucho poder en su interior o sino el viaje en el tiempo podría  matarle.

Harry marcó con asterisco a él. Este hombre estaba diciendo que él era uno de sus antepasados que habían lanzado un hechizo en él para proporcionar ayuda a sus descendientes; que este hechizo lo había arrastrado atrás allí porque él tendrá que enfrentarse a un mago tenebroso. ¿Las cosas estaban poniéndose más y más raras y si  era un nuevo truco de Voldemort? Él no iba a caer en el. Frunció el entrecejo.  

"¡Yo no estoy cayendo en el! Ve a decirse  a tu amo que yo no voy a caer en la trampa.- le dijo el muchacho, sus ojos verdes ardían de rabia.  

Odyeus suspiró, no iba a ser fácil

.-No es ninguna trampa  

.-Como crees que iba a creerte.  

.-Debes creer en nosotros.- dijo Demera.-Estamos aquí para ayudarte! "  

Harry tenía una risa fría.  

.-Sí, ayudarme a unirme a sus filas! "  

 Odyeus miró a  su esposa.  

.-No nos dejas opción".-él dijo, mientras levaba despacio su mano.  

Harry lo miraba a la expectativa. Odyeus vio el miedo en sus ojos, pero también la determinación. Eso le hizo sonreír, este muchacho definitivamente estaba prometiendo, pero tan desafiante.

.-Petrificia!"  

La maldición salió de su mano, para la gran sorpresa de Harry. Él pensó que la magia sin varita  era imposible, pero este hombre había simplemente lanzado un hechizo con su mano. Él estaba tan sorprendido que  ni siquiera intentó esquivar la maldición. El hechizo se parecía mucho el Petrificus Totalus, pero menos poderoso: Sólo paralizó sus piernas.

Entonces Odyeus se le acercó y le alzó. Lo llevó fuera. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron por el asombro. Él no supo donde estaba pero ahora estaba seguro,  no estaba en su propio tiempo. Estaba en el centro de un campamento. En un lado podría ver un establo con varios caballos, donde un  hombre viejo estaba sentado rodeado con algunos niños, mientras parecía contarles una historia. También vio a unas mujeres que estaban cocinando, lavando algunas pieles, pero también entrenando. Había también hombres, vestidos de pieles, sosteniendo una lanza, y llevando un caballo o una baca. Él notó que ellos tenían cuchillos hechos de hueso. La mayoría de ellos tenían cicatrices. Dos muchachos jóvenes, uno con el pelo castaño, el otro con el pelo rubio, estaban luchando juntos en una esquina, animados por otros hasta que un hombre vino y terminó la lucha a la desilusión de muchos de los espectadores

Harry estaba aturdido. Así que este hombre había estado diciendo la verdad pero debía de haberle confundido con otro, él no tenía mucho poder  

Notando la cara de asustado de Harry, Odyeus lo devolvió a entrar en la tienda.  

.-Así que, ahora, me crees?.-le preguntó el hombre, con una pequeña sonrisa.  

Harry sólo podía cabecear. Demera ondeó su mano y encontró que podría mover sus piernas de nuevo.  

.-Bueno. Puedes permitirme verte la palma derecha para intentar saber que antepasados te encontrarás para advertirlos.  

Sin pensar Harry le dio su mano derecha. Odyeus lo estudió para unos minutos y su cara se endureció.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de preguntar sobre quién estaba a punto de encontrarse, Odyeus lo cortó.  

.-No preguntes.  

Harry cerró su boca, entonces otro pensamiento cruzó su mente: ¿Odyeus iba a ADVERTIRLOS? ¿Cómo podría eso ser posible? Él frunció el entrecejo con la confusión, antes de hacer esta pregunta al hombre.  

Él parecía pensar durante unos minutos antes de contestar.

Bien, realmente tengo que explicártelo, pero he hecho muchas investigaciones sobre el viajes y comunicaciones en el tiempo. Después de años de trabajo, he podido elaborar un dispositivo que me permite hablar con mis descendientes  y a veces para observar a mis herederos vivientes. Eso cómo si yo pudiera advertirlos cuando les envío a uno de mis descendientes."

Harry no intentó preguntar más. Cuanto estuviera  recuperando del susto, tal vez le explicarían más cosas. Él agitó su cabeza, mientras intentaba  ordenar sus pensamientos.  

Demera miraba al adolescente desconcertado delante de ella y decidió venir a su ayuda.  

.-Ahora las explicaciones más prácticas. Dijo ella alegremente.  

.-Estas segura Mera, continua. Contesto Odyeus, entendiendo a su esposa rápidamente.  

.-Bien, primero, Cual es  tu nombre y cuántos años tienes? " ella preguntó.  

Harry la miraba, aliviado por contestar finalmente preguntas simples  

.-Mi nombre es Harry Potter y tengo quince años.

.-Quince hmmm, tienes alguna experiencia en lucha? "  

.-Realmente No, yo practique algo de artes marciales este verano."  

Demera pensó durante algún tiempo.  

.-Bien, tendrás que ponerte mucho al día sobre luchar durante las próximas dos semanas, entonces te unirás a los Yonhors para el Sarthahnra."  

Había un silencio  

.-Excusa-yo.-dijo a Harry finalmente, .-pero que es Yonhors y los Sarthahnra? "

El Yonhors es el nombre dado a los muchachos  y  muchachas de quince-años. Y el Sarthahnra es una prueba que tienen que pasar si ellos quieren hacerse guerreros. Tendrás que pasarlo también.  

.-Qué es lo que los participantes tienen para hacer? " Harry preguntado, no muy entusiasmado a la idea de pasar una prueba. ¿Qué pasa si él fallara?  

.-A Ninguno de los participantes se le permite conocerlo. Es guardado en secreto."  

Harry no contestó, estaba intentando digerir todo lo que  había aprendido.  

.-Pero ahora, te daremos ropa más apropiada, entonces te presentaré a unos de los Yonhors."  

.-Buena idea Mera!.-Exclamó Odyeus.-Mientras haces esto, yo advierte el concilio."  

.-Bien."  

Ella salió de la tienda, seguida por Harry.

--------------------------------------------

Cuando atravesaron el campamento, Harry sentía que las personas lo miraron fijamente, probablemente debido a su túnica de mago. Aquí todos iban vestidos con pieles o lana. Para su alivio, finalmente se detuvieron delante de una gran tienda.  

.-Entra .- Dijo Demera, sonriendo al ver la  cara angustiada de Harry.  

Ellos entraron.  

La tienda era bastante oscura. Cuando Harry estaba echando una mirada a su alrededor,  y no vio nadie con él.  

.-¿Vaihia Demera? Qué está haciendo por aquí? "  

.-Vaihia Melisy. Uno del pueblo Sur nos ha enviado este muchacho.- ella apuntó hacia Harry.-Su nombre es Harry. Nos lo envían para entrenarlo. Como puedes ver  necesita un poco de ropa apropiada.  

.-Sí. yo no entiendo a estos Errysis del Sur. Cómo pueden defenderse con estas ropas, debe ser una nueva moda de allí. Ella continuó durante unos minutos.  

.-Bien Melisy, pero puedes darle un poco de ropa,  tiene mucho de que ponerse al día  

.-Claro, ven muchacho, no seas tímido.

Harry se acercó a la mujer, Melisy, tal como Demera la había llamado. Era alta y gorda. Pero parecía llena de vida. Tenía el pelo rojo como Demera pero los suyos eran más largos y más rizados. Sus ojos verdes oscuros centellearon con felicidad. A Harry le gustó inmediatamente esta mujer.  

.-¿Bien, bien, bien no eres muy alto? Y bastante flaco también, Nada que nosotros no podamos solucionar, afortunadamente... Hmmm, toma esto, y esto.- ella le dio unos pantalones.-Ahora, camisas, tienes suerte,  Jenna solo tiene de estas.-le dio a Harry varias camisas de lana..-Para terminar, esto..- Tomó las dos chaqueta que ella le dio. Una era sin mangas, pero estaban hechas de piel y tenían varios bolsillos.  

Al principio serán  un poco incómodas pero harás buen uso de  ellas. Tráelos aquí cuando querrás que te los lavemos." Agregó Melisy.  

.-Gracias.- dijo Harry.  

.- De nada, es un placer.  

.-Bien gracias Mel Keshia

.-Keshia Demera.  

Ellos dejaron la tienda.  

.-Demera? que quieren decir Vaihia y Keshia? .-le preguntó de repente  Harry.  

Ella lo miraba extrañada.  

.-¿Qué quieres decir? No te fueron dados los recuerdos cuando te transportaste aquí? " Ella parecía sorprendida.  

.-Los recuerdos?.-repitió  Harry, un poco confundió, cuando él recordó, su mente se había inundado por recuerdos antes de que se desmayara..-Sí, ya recuerdo, pero cómo puedo ordenarlos , hay tantos! .-él dijo desesperadamente.  

.-No te aterres, tranquilízate! .- dicho Demera .-tienes que concentrarte  en el nombre del antepasado. De esa forma, empujarás los recuerdos inútiles en la parte posterior de tu mente."  

Harry hizo como le dijo y de repente los recuerdos e información que necesitaba vinieron a él.  

.-Funcionó!   

.-Bueno, eres un aprendiz rápido. Dijo Demera. .-Ahora qué significan estas frases ? .- le preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa.  

.-Vaihia quieren decir Hola y Keshia adiós." Le contestó inmediatamente Harry,  

.-Exactamente.  

.-Gracias

No hay necesidad. Ven, tienes que encontrarte con otros Yonhors. Creo que son unos veinte este año.- ella agregó.  

Ellos llegaron casi al vallado con los caballos, eran aproximadamente veinte jóvenes y dos personas, un hombre y una mujer estaban de pie. Al parecer estaban explicando algo.  

Demera se acercó silenciosamente seguido estrechamente por Harry , Viendo que las dos personas no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia, tosió ruidosamente.  

Se volvieron enseguida para hacerle frente, cuchillos en mano, inmediatamente.  

.-Demera!.- exclamó el hombre, suspirando mientras volvía a poner el cuchillo en su vaina. .-Eres demasiado silenciosa para tu propio bien.- tenía el pelo castaño largo atado en una coleta y  ojos azules luminosos.  

Demera se rió  

.-¡Te presento a Kev! Guardián de los refranes y costumbres! "  

.-Ella bien lo sabe.- dijo a la mujer. Ella tenía el pelo negro, cortado debajo de su hombro y los ojos castaños.  

.-No, tú también Eira! .-Demera suspirado.  

Ellos levantaron una ceja.  

.-Bien, yo no vine ha hacer una conferencia. Un pueblo del sur nos ha enviado a Harry para entrenarlo. Tiene muy poca experiencia  luchando y prácticamente ninguna en supervivencia. Así que el tiene mucho que ponerse al día. Pero es un aprendiz rápido y muy determinado. Pero creo que aún así necesitará ayuda.

"Bien" dijo el hombre, mientras miraba a Harry, como todos. "Hmm There's y Veradis, vosotros lo ayudareis? " él preguntó a dos jóvenes delante de él. Ellos cabecearon, y miraron a Harry, mientras le hacían señas para que se sentara con ellos.  

Después de mirar a Demera, que cabeceó, él caminó y se sentó junto al muchacho. There's era alto y un poco flaco. Su piel era morena. Tenía unas cicatrices en sus brazos. Su pelo era castaño oscuro y largo como todos en ese lugar, y sus ojos verdes centellearon con el entretenimiento. Por otro lado Veradis era más bajo, pero parecía lleno de energía. Ella tenía pelo rubio sedoso y los ojos azul-grises. Ella tenía varias cicatrices, principalmente en sus brazos, también.  

There's extendido su mano  

.-Vaihia Harry, encantado de conocerte."  

Harry agitó su mano.  

.-Vaihia encantado también de conocerte."  

Entonces también le dio la mano a  Veradis. Por lo que Harry había visto ellos, parecían buenas personas. Él esperaba que pudieran hacerse amigos.

Entonces después de hablar un poco con Kev y Eira, Demera los dejó.  

.-Bien.- dijo Eira,.-como Harry es nuevo aquí, voy a detener la lección por hoy, para que podrás explicarle sobre las lecciones, más adelante volveremos aquí ."

-----------------------------------------------------

Los dos adultos  dejaron a los muchachos y a las muchachas. Inmediatamente, se reunieron alrededor de Harry, y empezaron a decirles sus nombre: Había doce muchachos: Hay, Cernos, Ferth, Norns, Qverdar, Uraios, Wald, Yrs, Swen, Andra, Emer, Brox,,,; y ocho muchachas: Veradis, Raia, Xeis, Mealin, Britany, Ilin, Perna y Selvy.  

La mayoría de ellos lo daban la calurosa bienvenida, pero algunos lo miraron desprecio.  

.-Así que eres del Sur? .- sonrió con desprecio un muchacho con el cabello negro, Andra  

.-Sí.-contestó simplemente Harry.

Bien, me asombra ver que ellos no se molestan en enseñarles a sus niños cómo luchar" continuado el muchacho con la falsa inocencia.  

.-Quizá ellos son demasiado débiles para aprender Andra.- agregó a una muchacha con pelo castaño rojizo extraordinario cuyo nombre era Mealin.  

.-¡Probablemente estes en lo correcto Mea, es una vergüenza ver vivir a los hombres  como si fuesen muchachas, que han perdido las cicatrices de la  lucha! Pero demuestra la superioridad del Norte"  

Otro muchacho miraba a Harry , consiguió recordar su nombre, Brox.  

.-No eres bienvenido aquí Errysisnar, Vuelve de dónde viniste! "

¡Harry estaba hirviendo de ira, cómo podían esas personas juzgarlo incluso sin conocerlo! Pero entonces, él se tranquilizó, ellos le recordaron un poco a Malfoy, un pensamiento que casi le hace reír.  

There's les enseñó su puño.  

.-Sabes que eres muy patético, Andra?.- él dijo, enojadamente.  

.-Oh, el gran  There's está defendiendo al pequeño Errysisnar? .- dijo Mealin burlonamente.  

.-No digas nada más! .- dicho Veradis fríamente.  

.-Yo no recibo ordenes de ti!.- Mealin contestado, limpiamente.

Harry vió que si nadie les paraba iban a llegar a luchar. Él suspiró y empezó a hablar. Pero antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra,  vio a Brox que levantaba su mano y murmura una maldición hacia There's  . Sin incluso pensárselo él levantó su mano, creyendo que tenía su varita y lanzó un encantamiento escudando a There's. La maldición rebotó y le dio a Brox a quien se volvieron le volvieron los ojos de color Eón púrpuras y orejas de conejito.  

Todos lo mirábamos.  

Sus ojos estaban ardiendo de la rabia, él detestaba a las personas que atacaban por la espalda. Volvió su mirada hacia Brox. Los ojos verdes profundos parecían hipnotizarlo y cuando se volvió para mirar a Andra, Brox estaba estremeciéndose.

.-Puede que no sea demasiado experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero si soy bastante bueno en magia. Debes cambiar tu actitud, es una advertencia.- él dijo, su voz era tan  fría como el hielo.  

Él se volvió y empezó a dejar el establo. Entonces él se detuvo y se volvió, mientras miraba directamente a Andra.  

.-Y advierte a tus amigos, odio a las personas que son demasiado cobardes para atacar de frente."

Entonces se fue.  

There's  miraba como se alejaba, Andra estaba tartamudeante a su izquierda. Él se volvió y miró a sus amigos: Veradis, Raia y Yrs.  

.-Es un tipo realmente interesante

-----------------------------------------

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Bueno, primero que nada recordarles que esta historia no es mia que simplemente me limito a traducir el texto.

Debo dar las gracias por las muestras de animo a :

VAL, ARIX, Joyce Granger Y A THE DARK, decirles  a todos que no se preocupen que intentaré traducir lo más rápido que pueda pero que tb estoy escribiendo mi propio fic cosa que me resta el poco tiempo de que dispongo, de todas maneras la idea es traducir un capitulo por semana, así como escribir un capitulo de mi historia, de esta forma todos contentos.

Esta es mi historia: por si a alguien le interesa.  GRACIAS POR LAS MUESTRAS DE ANIMO, SEEEEEEE AGRADECEN UN MONTON......


	3. Primeros Dias

Aclaración: Yo no poseo los derechos  Harry Potter  ni nada que se le parezca  

Este es un Fic traducido del ingles cuya autora original es  NAIA , yo simplemente me limito a traducirlo de la mejor forma que se me ocurre.

 Capitulo 3

Harry caminó un poco alrededor del campo. Paró cerca de un prado en el cual vio varios caballos. Los miró durante unos minutos, eran tan pacíficos...  
.-¿No son magníficos?.- dijo repentinamente  alguien detrás de él.  
Se dio la vuelta y vio a Thers con Veradis, la muchacha llamada Raia y un muchacho, Yrs, recordó. Se volvió de nuevo a los caballos.  
.-Sí.- Contestó simplemente.  
.-Sentimos lo de Andra,  fue su ego.- Dijo Veradis.  
.-No hay necesidad, él no lo merece.- Contestó Harry. Hubo un silencio embarazoso. Viendo su inquietud, Harry habló.  
.-¿Podrían enseñarme el lugar y decirme algunas cosas sobre sus costumbres?"  
Los cuatro amigos sonrieron.  
.-Ningún problema, vamos.  
Pasaron una hora, hablando  del lugar y de los miembros de la tribu. Harry aprendió que Andra era el hijo de uno de los consejeros, como Thers y Raia. Aprendió sobre los profesores: Eran todos guerreros y en general, bastante buenos excepto uno, Dezer que enseñaba a montar a caballo. También aprendió sobre la vida diaria de la tribu, las dos comidas comunes, el entrenamiento y así sucesivamente.  
Entonces fue hora  de ir a cenar. Harry se sentó cerca de Thers que le mostró la gente importante y con los que no debía cruzarse.  
Después Thers le mostró donde dormiría y le dijo que él lo despertaría la mañana próxima.  
.-Buenas noches Thers, Yrs, se lo agradezco  
.-Buenas noches Harry.-Contestaron los dos muchachos.  
Y cayeron rápidamente dormidos.  
Como de costumbre, las pesadillas vinieron. Harry vio de nuevo la muerte de Cedric, la resurrección de Voldemort. Se despertó, su frente empapada en sudor, respirando pesadamente, su cicatriz le dolía y sangraba.  
incluso miles de años de distancia, la conexión sigue siendo fuerte pensó Harry amargamente. Entonces vio a Thers que le miraba con preocupación.  
fantástico, más preguntas!   
.-no te preocupes, es normal..-Dijo, rogando para que muchacho no preguntase más. No deseaba hablar de ello.  
Era evidente que Thers no lo creyó, pero no pidió explicaciones y se limitó a dormir. Suspirando, Harry se volvió, sabiendo que ya no podría conciliar el sueño. Finalmente se levantó y dejó silenciosamente la tienda donde dormía. Una vez que estuvo afuera, se alejó del campamento, evitando a los guardas. Cuando estaba suficientemente lejos, se sentó y comenzó a practicar su magia sin su varita.  
Durante la salida del sol, él volvió a la tienda y vio Thers que le esperaba.  
No tengo suerte   
Pero curiosamente Thers no le preguntó que hacía afuera, simplemente le dijo que le siguiera para la comida. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron hacia un prado donde aprenderían a montar.  
Era el  primer encuentro de Harry con Dezer.  
Thers, Yrs y Harry llegaron temprano el prado y encontraron que Veradis y Raia ya se encontraban allí. Hablaron un poco hasta que llegó Dezer.  
.-Bien me han dicho que se nos había unido un nuevo estudiante, ¿dónde está ?.- dijo el hombre.  
Harry levantó la mano.  
.-Ven aquí.- ladró el guerrero. -así pues, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"  
.-Harry  
.-Harry.- repitió Dezer, resentidamente.-un verdadero nombre del sur  
Harry seguía siendo silencioso.  
.-así pues, Harry, montas?"  
.-no  
.-¡no maestro!"  
.-no maestro"  
.-Has montado alguna vez?"  
.-No maestro  
.-sabes montar?"  
.-He leído sobre ello."  
.-Has leído sobre ello! ¡Realmente?! ¡Muy bien, vamos a ver cuánto has leído sobre esto! Andra, trae Sheitan!" Andra se levantó. Harry pudo ver que no era muy feliz con esta tarea, y que también miraba Harry con desdén.  
Los estudiantes restantes comenzaron a susurrar.  
.-silencio!.dijo Dezer gritando.  
Cada uno esperó, silencioso, la vuelta de Andra.  
Harry estaba confuso, ¿cómo debía ser  Sheitan para hacer que Thers y los otros lo miraran con preocupación?  
Finalmente Andra volvió, arrastrando, con la ayuda de otro guerrero, un caballo. A primera vista, Harry entendía el significado las miradas. El caballo, enteramente negro, intentaba atacar a Andra y al guerrero. Se levantaba hacía arriba y golpeaba con el pie hacia fuera continuamente. Cómo habían podido equiparlo, era una pregunta a la que no encontraba respuesta.  
Dezer sustituyo a Andra que pareció bastante aliviado.  
.-bien, demuéstrenos lo que tienes que aprender.- dijo, antes de golpear el caballo que había intentado morderlo. El caballo tenía varias cicatrices y algunas sangraban. Al parecer, tenían maneras fuertes de controlarlo.  
Harry se acercó al caballo. Una vez que estuvo bastante cerca, Sheitan intentó morderlo. Harry esquivó fácilmente sus dientes. es como volar, se dará cuenta de mi miedo. pensó Harry. En un movimiento realmente rápido cogió la cabeza del caballo y dirigió una mirada directa a sus ojos. Eran de un color verdoso y un fuego ardía en ellos. Sheitan luchó, pero Harry lo sostenía firmemente. Verde contra verde, era una lucha de mentes. Harry podía detectar la terquedad del animal, pero también su inteligencia. Finalmente el caballo se rindió. Harry soltó  su cabeza. Se acercó más, acarició su cuello y subió encima de él. Si el caballo no hubiera perdido una batalla, él no habría terminado de subir. En el momento que sintió al jinete encima suyo comenzó a saltar, a relinchar y dar puntapiés, intentando librarse de él. Harry agarró la melena e intentó seguir los movimientos del caballo. No era una tarea fácil. Varias veces, casi se cayó, pero todo su entrenamiento Quidditch finalmente sirvió y le permitió permanecer encima del caballo. Después de algunos minutos, Sheitan comenzó a cansarse. Entonces  paró. Harry lo acarició, susurrando algunas palabras en su oído y descendió.  
Una vez tocó tierra comprendió cuanto le había cansado. Él tropezó un poco, después se estabilizó. Se dio la vuelta y miró a los otros; Estaban sorprendidos, con boca ligeramente abierta, al parecer en choque. Por el contrario, Dezer  parecía estar en el borde de la explosión. Era literalmente rojo de cólera.  
.-Bien, parece que tienes aprender algunas cosas.- dijo, muy, muy, muy tenuemente. Cambió rápidamente de tema. .-bien, los estudiantes, iban hoy a trabajar en el circuito, tomen sus caballos!"  
Cuando todos los estudiantes se alejaron, se acercó a Harry.  
.-Puedes haber podido montar Sheitan, pero no vas a conseguirlo ahora, es una promesa.-Dijo con un brillo sádico en sus ojos.  
Era verdad lo que había dicho. Les hizo trabajo en el circuito y Harry pronto comprendió que Sheitan no había sido entrenado. Así pues, Dezer tubo su venganza al gritar a Harry por cada uno de sus errores.  
Al final de la sesión, Harry tuvo que refrenarse para no gritarle al guerrero. Apretó sus dientes, subió encima de Sheitan y siguió Thers.  
Después de cuidar a su montura, se dirigieron hacia una tienda donde cogieron un poco de comida. Entonces Thers lo condujo hacia un lugar reservado.  
Tan pronto como hubieran acabado para comer, Harry miró  a sus cuatro amigos.  
.-¿"por qué me odia? Qué le hice?"  
Thers, Yrs,, Veradis y Raia le miraban inquietos.  
.-bien, como puedes ver no le gusta el sur ni nada que tenga  que ver con el sur."  
.-¡Eso es todo!.-Harry se quedó sorprendido.  
.-sí, pero no te preocupes, no eres el único que no le gusta. De hecho, los únicos que le gustan son Andra y sus pequeños amigos..-Dijo Veradis.  
.-lo noté, me recuerda un profesor y algunos estudiantes de lugar de donde vengo.- Harry dicho graciosamente.  
.-¿realmente?"  
.- Sí. Bien, hay algo que tenga que saber antes de la siguiente lección?"  
.-no, Robian es agradable, sus lecciones son sobre plantas y animales. Después tenemos clase de la lucha, ya conoces los guerreros, son Kev y Eira."  
.-bueno, no me gusta que me griten durante las clases.- dijo Harry.  
Los otros  se rieron de eso.  
.-no veo que tiene eso de gracioso.- Harry puso mala cara  
Yrs intento calmarle un poco.  
.-Debías ver su cara, eso no tiene precio  
.-¿"cómo conseguiste montar a Sheitan? Incluso los mejores jinetes no pueden permanecer montados en él!"  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
.-Tal vez le gusté.- no podía decir que su entrenamiento de Quidditch le había permitido montarlo  
Los cuatro amigos no parecían convencidos por esta explicación.  
Pero antes de que dijeran nada, Robian llegó y comenzó la lección.  
Harry comprendió rápidamente que la mayoría de las plantas eran diferentes de las de su propio tiempo. Robian era buen profesor, y Harry gozó de esta lección. Entonces, llegó la hora de la clase de lucha. Harry le tenía un poco de miedo.  
Una vez que todas los jóvenes estuvieron allí, Kev y Eira comenzaron a explicar a cada uno lo qué iban a hacer.  
.-bien, escuchen. Van a trabajar en los movimientos que les mostramos ayer. Trabajaran en grupos de tres o cuatro. Después haremos una pequeña competición."  
Entonces Eira se giró y miró a Harry.  
.-Ven con nosotros Harry."  
Él hizo como le habían dicho.  
.-bueno, voy  a probarle, para ver tu nivel. Listo?"  
Antes de que Harry podría contestar, los dos profesores se lanzaron en él. Durante un segundo se quedó paralizado, después supo lo que debía hacer.  
Sin siquiera pensarlo, los bloqueó y los empujó detrás. Entonces consiguió una posición defensiva. Eira intentó darle un puntapié, pero todos los intentos fueron bloqueados. Mientras hacía esto Kev se movió detrás de Harry y se lanzó sobre él. Harry saltó a su derecha, rodó y aterrizó sobre sus pies. Su cuerpo luchaba automáticamente.  
Finalmente Eira y Kev pararon y le miraban excéntricamente.  
.-¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así?"Pidió  Kev.  
Harry sacudió su cabeza, desconcertado. ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de luchar de esa manera? Era como si una parte de su mente se hubiera activado cuando habían empezado a atacarle. Le había parecido tan normal...  
.-¿Realmente? Entonces debes ser un natural. No son demasiado comunes, pero sucede a veces. Odyeus es uno también..-Dijo Kev, cuidadosamente.  
.-bien.- dijo Eira, .-¡toma esto! .- y le dio un cuchillo. .-¿Listo?"  
De nuevo, Harry sentía las acometidas repentinas del conocimiento  que le abrumaban.  
Como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, bloqueó cada ataques de Kev y Eira.  
.-Es seguro, es un natural en la lucha.- Dijo finalmente el guerrero.  
.-De hecho, solamente necesita aprender lo que está haciendo su cuerpo.- dijo Eira.  
Oyeron una exclamación de sorpresa y los tres, profesores y alumno, se giraron.  
Thers estaba tendido en el suelo, Había sido golpeado por uno de los puñetazos de Veradis.  
.-¡VERADIS!  
La muchacha miraba tímidamente a su amigo  
.-Lo siento.- masculló ella.  
.-Has mejorado mucho.-Contestó  Thers antes de que se acercaran los dos guerreros. Miraban al adolescente, divertidos.  
.-bien, ayudaras a Harry, entrenad cada vez que podáis. Es un natural en luchar pero necesita aprender que es lo que su cuerpo está haciendo.- dijo Eira, sonriendo por la  cara de asustado de Thers.  
Se compuso rápidamente, cabeceó e indicó a Harry para que le siguiera.  
Antes de dejarlos irse, Eira dijo a Harry que tenía  que pedir prestadas algunas armas hasta que él hiciera las suyas propias.

.-Bien .-dijo Thers.- primero tienes que  aprender la base.  Mírame, vamos a repetir este movimiento-  Harry cabeceó mientras miraba agudamente al muchacho que hizo una serie de movimientos, agraciados, como si cada uno fuera una prolongación del anterior.  Thers repitió la serie algunas veces.

Entonces Harry lo hizo.  Thers y Veradis, que había parado de luchar para mirar cómo lo hacía, fueron sorprendidos totalmente.  Este muchacho, que al parecer nunca había tenido un entrenamiento apropiado, ejecutaba esa serie como si la hubiera hecho miles de veces.  Aunque los movimientos no eran muy difíciles, estaban aturdidos, ya que eran tan fluidos que no podrías ver donde terminaba uno y empezaba otro.  

Mientras ejecutaba la serie, Harry había entrado en una especie de trance, era extraño, maravilloso.  Se sentía completo, como si hubiera encontrado algo que le había faltado antes. Amó esta sensación.  Fue casi doloroso cuando terminó.

Miró a Thers y vio que el muchacho, junto con Veradis que al parecer había estado observando también, estaba parado, como si  no creyera lo que acababa de ver.  Harry cambió de puesto incómodo bajo su mirada fija.

.-¿He hecho algo malo? .- preguntó, inseguro.  

 Esto parecía devolverlos al mundo real.  

 .-¿Algo malo?.- Dijo  Veradis ahogada con el escepticismo.  

 Entonces la muchacha estalló en carcajadas, seguida por Thers.  

Sin saber que pasaba, Harry miró a los dos adolescentes. Ellos finalmente se tranquilizaron. Veradis dejó escapar algunas lagrimas.  

.-Lo sentimos Harry , simplemente estamos asombrados con tu demostración! "

.-Realmente? .- Preguntó Harry, feliz por haberlo hecho bien.  

.-Claro! .- dicho Thers. .-Ahora, vamos a poner estos movimientos en la práctica. Ven! "  

 Los dos muchachos se pusieron cara a cara, y adoptaron la posición.  

 Empezaron darse puñetazos, puntapiés, pero parecían bailar en lugar de luchar. Cada golpe fue bloqueado, cada ataque opuesto. En un momento, Harry dirigió un puño al pecho de Thers. El golpe alcanzó su objetivo. Thers cayó al suelo por la fuerza del golpe y se desmayó, por el golpe. Tardó unos minutos en recuperar el sentido. Entonces miró a Harry, aturdido por lo que había pasado. Chasqueó los dedos  y sonrió un poco para mostrar que no estaba enfadado.  

.-Bien, esto definitivamente va a ser tu primera lección: Cómo controlar tu fuerza.- dijo

---------------------------------------------------------  
  


Después de unos días, Harry empezó a encajar en su nueva vida.  

Dezer todavía era horrible. Al parecer, hacerle la vida imposible era lo que más deseaba. Para enfadar más aun al guerrero, Harry demostró ser un jinete excepcional. Entrenaba a Sheitan cada vez que podía. Esto le había permitido formar una unión con el semental:  

Sheitan saltó encima de un tronco con facilidad. El caballo estaba disfrutando obviamente. El obstáculo siguiente era un río que debían cruzar, después venía un slalom, dónde el jinete tenía disparar lanzas hacia los blancos. Luego las piedras cortando el camino, las cuales, sujetas por sogas a los árboles, eran empujadas para hacer caer al jinete.  

Facilmente, Harry tomó uno de sus tres lanzas y la tiró hacia un blanco. Se puso contento al ver que le había dado justo en el centro. Hizo el mismo con los siguientes dos blancos. Llegando a las piedras del camino, retardó un poco la marcha. Había aprendido a ser cauto en esta parte del circuito. Noto un movimiento a su derecha e inmediatamente se agachó. La piedra pasó unos centímetros sobre él. Regateó todas las piedras en la misma manera. Terminó esta parte rápidamente, relevado llegar al último uno, un prado grande. Harry sonrió. Era la primera vez que había podido cruzar esta parte del recorrido, cosa que le había sido premiada con una conferencia extraordinaria de Dezer y enorme dolor de cabeza. Galopó por el prado, estudiando sus ambientes estrechamente. De repente algo saltó en él, pero ya estaba listo. Levantó su escudo y la cosa rebotó en él. Entonces oyó un ruido detrás. Se volvió y vio una piedra que venia hacia él. La regateó. Sheitan continuó galopando. Harry le había entrenado para no detenerse cuando su jinete le había dado una orden. Después de regatear varios objetos en vuelo, llegó al final del circuito. Se preparó para la conferencia que iba a tener que escuchar muy probablemente.

Como había predicho, ni siquiera había bajado de Sheitan que Dezer ya estaba diciéndole todas las cosas que había hecho mal. Harry no le escuchó. Sabía que había hecho una buena actuación, pero Dezer no lo admitiría aun cuando el mundo dependiera de ello.  

Thers y Raia que habían hecho el circuito antes que él elevaron el dedo pulgar hacia arriba. Sonrió. Estaba contento tener buenos amigos. Después de los primeros días, la curiosidad se había muerto y la mayoría de los otros adolescentes había vuelto a sus ocupaciones anteriores. A Harry no le importó en absoluto. No le gustaba ser un foco de atención como había sido rodeado previamente.  

.-Has sido uno de los más rápidos.- Dijo Raia.  

 .-Sí, y no pareces estar dañado o cansado.- Agregó Thers 

.-Gracias, pero Sheitan ha hecho todo el trabajo.- dijo Harry, mientras acariciaba a su caballo.  

.-Si tu lo dices.- Dijo Raia, mientras se encogía de hombros..-Mira, es Veradis! "  

Verdaderamente, Veradis llegó. Parecía bien, salvo un pequeño corte en su mejilla.

Una hora después, todos los Yonhors había terminado su circuito; y después de unas palabras, Dezer los despidió. Comieron y,  entonces se dirigieron hacia su próxima clase. Finalmente el momento que  Harry había estado esperando: la clase de lucha.  

Eira y Kev miraban a sus estudiantes, y cuando vieron a Harry, sonrieron.  

.-Bien, Yonhors, hoy, vamos a ensayar todo lo que tienen que aprender sobre el Sarth'ahnra que tendrán dentro de tres dias."  

Todos los adolescentes estaban nerviosos, mientras se preguntaban que era lo que se esperaba de  ellos durante esta prueba.  

"Bien asignare a los compañeros, Andra con Mealin, Brox con Ferth, Veradis con Raia y finalmente Thers con Harry.  

Thers gimió. Él era el compañero de Harry. Eira sonrió.  

.-Estaba hablando en broma Thers con  Yrs , Harry vendrá con Kev y conmigo."  

Thers parecía muy aliviado y se dio prisa para cercase a Yrs, antes que los guerreros cambiaran de idea. Luchar era una de las raras cosas que no quería hacer con Harry. De hecho nadie le quería como compañero en esta clase. No era que Harry fuera malo. El hecho era que era demasiado fuerte. Después de una semana, todos los miembros de los Yonhors habían entendido que luchar con él  no era bueno para su salud, ya que siempre acababa por tirarlos, unos metros más lejos, al suelo. Aun cuando Harry intentaba disminuir su nivel de fuerza, siempre ganaba. Luchar con él era una pesadilla, pero verle luchar era una maravilla. Parecía tan fácil, tan natural que era casi irreal. Harry amó el sentimiento que tenía cuando luchaba. Después de un principio difícil había superado a sus camaradas rápidamente, sólo los guerreros eran un entrenamiento real para él, aunque estaba empezando a pegarles más a menudo.  

Dos horas después, los adolescentes terminaron sus lecciones sudando, después de haberse lavado, comieron y  fueron a acostarse. Ya no tenía pesadillas muy a menudo, para alivio de Harry, así ahora podía tener una noche entera de sueño.

Dos días después, era el día ante el Sarth'ahnar. Se organizó una gran fiesta. Los Yonhors tenían que llevar una clase de uniforme compuesto de un loin-  tela y un chaleco sin mangas, ambos de cuero. Marcas habían sido dibujadas en su cuerpo con las cenizas. Mostrando que habían terminado su niñez y que ahora estaban entrando en el mundo de los adultos.  

Primero tuvieron un gran banquete donde los guerreros hacían una mezcla de baile y lucha, seguido por los Yonhors. Después vendría el juego del fuego. Consistía en saltar por encima del fuego, era realmente bonito. Finalmente los ancianos dijeron que historias serian contadas esa noche.  

Harry estaba encantado. No estaba nervioso para la mañana siguiente, estaba disfrutando del momento. Había decidido desde el principio con Thers, Raia, Yrs y Veradis, ir a dormir temprano para estar listos para mañana al alba.  

No muchos de los Yonhors los imitaron y se quedaron casi la noche entera.  

La mañana próxima fueron despertados por los guerreros que los arrastraron a un lugar en el centro del campamento. La mayoría de ellos tenían un dolor de cabeza y mucho sueño excepto los pocos que había descansado.  

Odyeus se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio.  

 .-Yonhors, hoy vais a dejar la niñez para siempre. Esta prueba que nosotros llamamos Sarth'ahnra marcará este cambio. Cuando se termine seréis adultos. Creo que todos estaréis  preguntándoos que tendréis que hacer. No habéis de esperar por más tiempo. El Sarth'ahnra ha llegado.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Bueno, primero que nada recordarles que esta historia no es mia que simplemente me limito a traducir el texto. Este es el link de la historia original

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A SANDRA POR SU POST-TRADUCCION

Esta es mi historia: por si a alguien le interesa.  GRACIAS POR LAS MUESTRAS DE ANIMO, SEEEEEEE AGRADECEN UN MONTON......


	4. El principio del Sarth'ahnra

Capítulo Cuatro  
  
  
  
.-Sarth'ahnra es una prueba para sus habilidades. Se dividirán en equipos, cuatro equipos de cinco personas, tres chicos y dos chicas. Uno de los equipos tendrá cuatro chicos. Entonces tendrán que sobrevivir sin ninguna ayuda durante dos meses. Durante esos dos meses vivirán en el bosque. Solamente se les darán ropas, una lanza y un cuchillo, un poco de alimento y su caballo. A cada equipo se le entregará una especie de tótem. Durante estos dos meses, tendrán que intentar robar el tótem de los otros equipos. Para hacerlo, se les permitirá utilizar cualquier medio para conseguirlo, mientras no se dañe seriamente a nadie. Una vez finalizada esta prueba de supervivencia, serán completos guerreros de la tribu..-Explicó Odyeus.  
  
Él se volvió hacia Demera, quien dio un paso hacia delante.  
  
.-Después de algunas reuniones con sus profesores, hemos elegido a los equipos. Cuando oigan su nombre den un paso hacia delante. Cuando todos los miembros del equipo sean nombrados, les entregaremos su equipamiento y su tótem. Primero, el equipo de los lobos: Xeis, Uraios, Cernos, Ilin y Wald."  
  
Los cinco jóvenes se acercaron, les dieron sus lanzas, los cuchillos, las ropas y su tótem. Se agruparon en un lado.  
  
Demera continuó  
  
.-El equipo de los osos: Ferth, Swen, Selvy, Norns, Britany y Qverdar. El equipo de los zorros: Mealin, Andra, Emer, Perna, Brox. Finalmente, por último, el equipo de los Linces : Yrs, Raia, Thers, Harry y Veradis."  
  
La composición de los equipos no sorprendió a nadie. Ponían en el mismo  grupo a gente que normalmente entrenaban juntas.  
  
La gente hablaba excitada, mirando a los  Yon'hors, apostando a qué equipo ganaría. Para ganar necesitabas apropiarte de todos los tótems.  
  
Odyeus despejó su garganta. Todos los ruidos cesaron inmediatamente.  
  
.-Bien, creo  que es hora de irse. Todo lo que tengo que decir es: buena suerte.  
  
Los Yon'hors cabecearon. Después alcanzaron sus caballos, subieron en ellos y se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Harry, Thers, Yrs, Raia y Veradis cabalgaron hasta que Harry, quien encabezaba la cabalgata se detuvo.  
  
.-Cuál es el problema Harry?.- preguntó Veradis, que llevaba el tótem.  
  
.-Donde vamos a quedarnos?.-Pidió Harry.- Quiero decir, necesitamos un campamento  
  
Los otros parecían pensar durante un rato, conocían el bosque mejor que Harry.  
  
.-Qué tienes en mente?.-Preguntó Yrs.  
  
Harry mordió su labio inferior.  
  
.-Bien, debe haber agua cerca, un lugar de fácil defensa, y difícil de alcanzar, cerca del bosque. Quizá en una colina  
  
.-Hmmm, Eso es realmente difícil".- Exclamó Raia   
  
.-sí?" exclamaron los otros.  
  
.-"Viejo Dragón".-Contestó ella, sonriendo.  
  
Yrs, Thers y Veradis sonrieron también.  
  
.-Buena idea!"  
  
.-Grande Raia!"  
  
Solamente Harry parecía confuso.  
  
.-Siento interrumpir, pero que es el viejo dragón?"  
  
.-No lo sabes?.-Dijo  Raia.- Aparentemente no, Bien Viejo Dragón es un viejo volcán, en las profundidades del bosque. Hay un lago en el cráter y algunas cuevas, junto con algunos manantiales."  
  
La cara de Harry brilló inmediatamente.  
  
.-Perfecto! Está  lejos?"  
  
Raia pensó algunos minutos.  
  
.-Bien con nuestros caballos, una hora, quizá menos."  
  
.-Bien entonces vamos hacia allí!.- Dijo Thers entusiasmado.  
  
Comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el volcán.  
  
El paseo fue sin problemas. Finalmente divisaron Viejo Dragón. Su lado estaba cubierto por el bosque. Se dirigieron hacia el cráter. Una vez lo alcanzaron, Harry jadeó. El lugar era asombroso. La parte más grande del cráter estaba ocupada por un lago. El agua turquesa brillaba gracias al sol. A la izquierda, había una pequeña playa con enormes árboles a su alrededor. En el lado opuesto, había un manantial.  
  
.-Esto es sorprendente Raia.- dijo Harry en un susurro.  
  
.-Verdad que si?.- Contestó Raia sonriendo.-hay un agujero en el fondo del lago, a través de el cual el agua sale del cráter formando un pequeña arroyo."  
  
Había un momento de silencio, entonces Yrs, los mirado.

  
.-bien, que tal si echamos una mirada a las cuevas?"  
  
Los  otros estaban de acuerdo y se dirigieron abajo, hacia el cráter. La pendiente era un poco difícil, pero eran todos buenos jinetes. Una vez que llegaran cerca del lago, descendieron de sus caballos, sacaron sus cosas, y comenzado a explorar las cuevas, sabiendo que sus monturas no intentarían escaparse, estaban bien entrenadas. Caminaron más allá de la playa. Harry estudiaba, junto con sus amigos la cara de piedra. Repentinamente, Veradis y Thers descubrieron algo.  
  
.-mirad!.-dijeron juntos.  
  
Miraban a los otros, sorprendidos, después rieron.  
  
.-qué?.- Pidió Harry, no viendo a que señalaban.  
  
.-Justo encima del manantial, un poco a la derecha, hay una entrada..- Explicó Thers.  
  
Yrs, Raia y Harry miraron de cerca al punto donde les señalaban.  
  
.-tienen razón!.- Exclamó Yrs.  
  
.-Por supuesto.-dijo Veradis y Thers, orgullosos.  
  
.-Bien, todo lo que tenemos que hace es subir a esa entrada y explorarla.-dijo Harry .  
  
.-Vamos.- Fue la respuesta de Raia.  
  
A pesar de la preocupación de Harry era absolutamente fácil alcanzar la entrada de la cuevas. También imaginó una manera de permitir que sus caballo entraran también. Este pensamiento fue empujado hacia adentro a la parte posterior de su mente mientras que exploraban la cueva. Descubrieron que había no solamente una cueva, sino tres, conectadas unas con otras por un túnel. La primera era la más grande. Descubrieron otra entrada que conducía fuera del volcán, por el lado oeste. La segunda, era más pequeña, así como la tercera. En la última, una gran sorpresa los esperaba. La mitad de la cueva estaba ocupada por una piscina natural. Descubrieron que fue formada por un manantial termal que pasaba por esa cueva, después salía por un agujero en la pared y terminando en el lago.  
  
Por un momento los cinco amigos eran sin habla. El silencio fue quebrado por Thers.  
  
.-Definitivamente somos afortunados"  
  
.-Este es el campamento del año.- contestó Yrs.  
  
Los otros tres solamente cabecearon. También notaron que la cueva tenía otra salida que daba al lado norte. Volvieron a la primera cueva y se dieron cuenta que era casi mediodía. Comieron de las provisiones que les habían dado, pero guardaron alguno para la noche.  
  
.-bien, necesitamos organizarnos..- Dijo Harry finalmente.  
  
Thers, Yrs, Veradis y Raia, lo miraban, escuchándole cuidadosamente.  
  
.-Tienes razón.- Dijo  Veradis convencido..- creo que debemos construir un camino para traer los caballos a la primera cueva. Podríamos hacer una especie de establo en el lado izquierdo."  
  
.-Buena idea. Cómo piensas que podríamos hacer el camino?. No podemos excavar la piedra.- Dijo Thers.  
  
.-Yo podría encargarme de eso.- dijo Raia, sonriendo. .-puedo entrar en la piedra y utilizar su estructura para transformarla. Es fácil una vez que sabes cómo se hace.  
  
.-Bien, Raia te encargarás de eso. Mientras, nosotros tenemos que buscar piedras y cortarlas  para hacer lanzas, un poco de madera para el fuego y las antorchas. Quiénes desean hacer eso?.-Después de varios minutos, Veradis y Yrs acordaron hacerlo ellos. .-bien, Thers, nosotros iremos  a cazar.Necesitaremos pieles y cuero junto con la carne. De acuerdo?"  
  
El otro muchacho cabeceó.  
  
.-bien Vamos!.- Terminó Harry. Se dividieron. Harry y Thers fueron a buscar sus caballos. Los montaron y fueron al bosque. Cuatro horas más tarde, volvieron. Habían tenido suerte, ya que cazaron un viejo ciervo, algunos conejos y varios faisanes. Pelaron inmediatamente los conejos y el ciervo, desplumaron a los faisánes, colgaron la mayoría de ello para conservarlo. Entonces, volvieron para cuidarse de las pieles. Harry había decidido utilizar la piel del ciervo para hacer un mapa. Sería útil más adelante. La de los conejos serían guardadas. Thers le sugirió, que podrían utilizarlas para hacer mantas. Mientras habían ido de caza y prepararon sus capturas, Raia había acabado casi el camino. La piedra parecía derretida, formando un camino, no muy grande pero lo suficiente para permitir que un caballo caminara por ella. Yrs y Veradis habían traído mucha madera y la habían puesto en la primera cueva junto con los utensilios que habían transportado allí. También habían encontrado un pedernal que habían comenzado a cortar. Una vez que Raia acabó el camino, se reunieron.  
  
.-bien.-comenzó Thers .- a esto es a lo que yo llamó trabajo en equipo."  
  
.-sí, ahora que hemos comenzado a preparar un poco nuestra base, debemos instalar defensas.- Dijo Harry.  
  
.-Tienes razón, una vez más. Primero deberíamos ocultar las entradas, en partículos, las que dan acceso a las cuevas.- Contestó Yrs.   
  
.-De hecho. También he encontrado un túnel cerca de la playa que conduce al bosque, tendrá que ser protegido..-Agregó  Raia.  
  
.-Exacto.- cabeceó Harry.-así como el borde del cráter".  
  
.-Es un área realmente grande. Cómo vamos a hacerlo?.- Thers parecía desconcertado.  
  
.-Esto es un problema añadido, nosotros necesitamos proteger un área enorme, incluso cuando no estamos aquí.- dijo Yrs .-bien, No todo iba a ser fácil.- dijo Veradis cuidadosamente.  
  
Harry se encajó  repentinamente a presión  los dedos.  
  
.-hey!"  
  
.-qué?.-Dijo  Raia.  
  
-Tienes control sobre la piedra, Verdad?"  
  
Raia encogió.  
  
.-sí  
  
.-qué puedes realmente hacer?"  
  
.-Bien, puedo transformarla, cambiar su forma. A veces, hablo con ella."  
  
.-Hablas?!!.- Harry estaba atontado.  
  
.-Realmente no hablo con ella, Es más un intercambio de imagenes, las piedras han visto muchas cosas, es realmente  interesante comunicarse con ellas  
  
.-Correcto..., piensas que puedes convencerlas para ayudarnos?"  
  
Raia se parecía pensar durante algunos segundos.  
  
.-No sé..- Ella contestó. .- se lo puedo pedir."  
  
.-gracias..- Harry se giró hacia los otros.  
  
.-Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna capacidad especial?"  
  
Yrs, Thers y Veradis se miraron unos a otros. Yrs rompió el silencio.  
  
.-Veradis tiene un fuerte acoplamientos con los animales, ella puede hablar con ellos. Puede entrar en contacto con las plantas, pero no es como con las piedras, no puedo tener una discusión verdadera.- Harry la miraba, sorprendido.  
  
.-Estas capacidades son comunes?"  
  
.-Absolutamente, la mayoría de los miembros de la tribu tienen un poco de energía, pero solamente algunos son Chawiz.- Raia Explicado.  
  
.-Chawiz?.- Harry pidió mientras que buscaba en su memoria el significado de esta palabra. En el momento que él la encontró, Yrs contestó a su pregunta.  
  
.-Un Chawiz es alguien que puede hacer magia. Odyeus y Demera son Chawiz. Hay cuatro Yon'hors que son también parte de este grupo: Brox, Swen, Xeis, y Thers."  
  
Harry miraba a sus amigos con sorpresa entonces sonrió.  
  
-Perfecto. Raia, Yrs, podían ir a hablar a las piedra y a las plantas. Me gustaría que ellas ......... "  
  
les explicó qué tenía en mente.  
  
Yrs y Raia lo miraban con respeto una vez que acabó.  
  
¡"grande! Vienes Raia?.- Yrs  exclamo. Se fueron rápidamente.  
  
.-Bien, Que es lo que van ha hacer? .-  Pidió Thers.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
.-Vamos con Veradis a buscar ayuda "  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{ *}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Fueron al bosque. Habían estado caminando por más de quince minutos cuando oyeron ruidos a su derecha. Dieron vuelta y se encontraron delante de una manada de lobos. Veradis arqueó, seguido rápidamente por Harry y Thers. Entonces ella parecía discutir con el lobo que era al parecer el líder. Durante su charla, Harry comenzó a sentir  una sensación extraña en su cabeza. Molesta, era una especie de zumbido bajo. Harry sacudió su cabeza, intentando conseguir librarse de esta sensación inútil. En ese momento, el lobo lo miraba de cerca. Los ojos verdes miraron a los oro del lobo. La mirada fija del lobo se puso sobre él durante mucho tiempo. De repente el reconocimiento parecía pasar en sus ojos. El lobo dio vuelta de nuevo a Veradis. Algunos segundos después, ella arqueó, sonriendo. El lobo arqueó a  tres de ellos entonces dio vuelta también y a la izquierda.  
  
.-Bueno. Ha aceptado ayudarnos y advertirá las otras manadas.- Dijo Veradis.  

.-Grande, Vera! .- Exclamó  Thers. Harry sonrió pero permanecía callado. La conducta del lobo estaba molestándolo.  

Reanudaron su paseo. Pasaron la tarde en el bosque. Consiguieron convencer a los pájaros para ayudarlos también. Las águilas y los halcones habían sido duros de convencer pero finalmente habían estado de acuerdo. Entonces habían llegado a un acuerdo con los conejos y los ciervos. Habían aceptado ayudarles si los humanos no los mataran. Veradis les había explicado, que necesitaban comer. El ciervo había contestado que había muchos peces en el lago para comer. Finalmente la discusión acabó: Veradis los prometió que su grupo no les cazaría para que ellos los ayudarían. Los ciervos y los conejos aceptaron. También dijeron que los animales viejos aceptarían ser matados con tal de que fuera rápido y sin dolor, algo que los tres amigos prometieron. Las ardillas estaban muy contentas de espiar para ellos. Eran muy curiosas, y amantes de  hacer nuevas cosas. Los osos también fueron  fáciles de convencer. Los zorros estaban de acuerdo en permanecer neutros.

  
Las tres jóvenes regresaron a su base, satisfechos de su trabajo esa tarde. Cuando llegaron al túnel para entrar en el cráter, encontraron unos bejucos grandes con espinas largas que bloqueaban la entrada, también notaron algunas Morphieas, una planta con las picaduras soporíferas y un sauce Whomping. Se les acercaron cautamente, pero a su sorpresa, les permitieron el paso. Entonces se detuvieron en una pared. Harry puso su mano en ella. Inmediatamente, la pared desapareció y un agujero apareció en ella, permitiéndoles entrar.  

.-Whoa! Han hecho un trabajo muy bueno! .- dijo Thers, asombrado.  

.-Verdaderamente .- Harry  cabeceaba  

Ellos llegaron a la playa. Raia y Yrs estaban estirados en la arena, descansando. Harry pestañeó a sus amigos. Se acercó al lago, después de haber tomado una hoja grande. Entendiendo lo que quería hacer, lo imitaron.  

Lo llenó de agua y fué cerca de las dos personas durmientes. Entonces dejaron caer sobre ellos. Saltaron, mientras gritaban. Harry, Veradis y Thers estaban tronchándose de risa. Entendiendo lo que había pasado, Raia y Yrs miraban a sus amigos, pronto empezaron a reírse de lo sucedido.  

.-Bien gracias por despertarnos, pero tengan cuidado, la venganza es dulce.- Dijo Raia en un tono amenazante.  

.-Lo sé, pero te agradezco la advertencia .- Harry contestado, arqueando burlonamente ante su amigo.  

.-Eres bienvenido"  

.-Bien, callaos los dos.- Dijo Veradis. .Tenemos muchas cosas más importantes que hacer."  

.-Escuchad a la voz de la razón! .- Exclamó Harry, levantando sus manos, para burlarse de su amigo pero también para protegerse.  

Veradis le golpeó suavemente.  

.-No hay  necesidad de ser violento! .- dijo él.- Pero tienes razón. Necesitamos preparar nuestra estrategia. Pero, antes de eso, debemos comer"  

.-Chicos y sus estómagos .- Murmuró  Raia.  
  
Yrs la oyó.  

.-Si no quieres comer, nosotros no vamos a forzarte.- le contestó el muchacho.  

.-Yrs, realmente estás puniéndome nerviosa, así que, tranquilízate! .- fue  su única respuesta.  

Él rodó sus ojos.  

.- Que genio, que genio"  

.-Yrs  

.-Bien, ya me cayo.  

.-No estaría mal."  

Continuaron discutiendo mientras volvían a la cueva. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, el resultado  era dos a uno para Raia. Como no parecían dispuestos a para, Thers decidió interrumpirlos.  

.-Siento la interrupción, pero sabéis que estáis actuando como una vieja pareja.- sabía que este comentario atraería  su atención.  No falló.  

.-THERS! .-gritaron juntos.  

.-Fantástico, ahora que tenemos vuestra atención, vamos a poder empezar a planificar la captura de los otros tótems..-contestó.  

Lo miraban asesinamente, pero él no parecía asustado en absoluto.  

Harry decidió que era un buen momento para pararlos, antes de que se pusieran más violentos.  

.-Primero pienso que deberíamos pasar una semana o dos observando a los otros, encontrando sus hábitos, estudiando sus bases, su estrategia".  

.-Tienes razón. También podemos hacer un mapa del área entera para descubrir las diferentes bases diferentes y otros mapas más pequeños de cada campamento.- Agregó  Veradis.  

.-Buena idea.-Contestó  Thers .- Por cuál empezamos? "  

.-Qué tal sobre los Lobos? .- Propuso Raia.  

Los otros cuatro la miraban.  

.- Alguna razón en especial? .- Preguntó Yrs.  

.-Bien, Los Osos, aun cuando ellos tienen seis miembros, es el equipo más débil. Así que podrían estar los primeros en la lista de los Zorros. Atacamos al más débil primero, mientras vigilamos a los otros o esperamos que otros les ataquen y atacamos al ganador cuando este cansado.- Explicó la joven  muchacha.  

.-Buen punto. Los Lobos primero, después los Zorros? .-  dijo Thers  

Harry cabeceó.  

.-Sí ellos son nuestros oponentes más peligrosos.  

Continuaron planeando sus próximas semanas. Entonces, Harry notó que el sol estaba cayéndose. Trajeron los caballos a la cueva, y fueron a dormir. El próximo día será un día largo

---------------------------------------------

Gracias por todos los reviews, se gradecen un montón. Por desgracia no puedo contestar todas las preguntas ya que no soy el autor original de la historia, espero que lo entendias. Sobre la pregunta de pq no zurraba a Dudley poco cosa puedo decir salvo que puede tener ciertas explicaciones, como por ejemplo que sabe luchar por que se lo enseñaron sus memorias, igual que entiende el idioma y todo lo demás.

DEJAD REVIEW PLEASE

GRACIAS A SANDRA POR SU POST TRADUCCIÓN

GRACIAS A SANDRA POR SU POST TRADUCCIÓN

GRACIAS A SANDRA POR SU POST TRADUCCIÓN

GRACIAS A SANDRA POR SU POST TRADUCCIÓN

GRACIAS A SANDRA POR SU POST TRADUCCIÓN

GRACIAS A SANDRA POR SU POST TRADUCCIÓN

GRACIAS A SANDRA POR SU POST TRADUCCIÓN


	5. Los Lobos

Capítulo Cinco  

"BLANG" el sonido de madera contra madera hizo eco en la cueva. Harry sonrió a su amigo.  

.-Buen movimiento  

 .-El tuyo también.-contestó a Thers.  

Ellos estaban de pie en medio de la primera cueva, cara a cara, sólo separados por sus ramas de madera, estaban luchando. Cada uno probando a empujar con más fuerza para hacer caer al otro. De repente Harry tenía una sonrisa pequeña que él se sentaba de repente en sus pies, barriendo la tierra con su pierna derecha, haciendo caer a Thers hacia atrás. Harry saltó  inmediatamente fijando sus brazos en la tierra, bloqueando al otro muchacho.  

.-Gané  
El sonido de un cuchillo rasgando la  madera fue oído. Se volvieron hacia Raia que había estado mirando la lucha.  

.-Diez a uno para Harry.-ella anunció, mientras sonreia abiertamente.  

.-No hay necesidad de tirarmelo en cara Rai.- masculló Thers.  

.-Tirartelo en cara?.- Preguntó Veradis  que había entrado en la cueva.  

.-Nada.- le contestado rápidamente a Thers antes que su amigo pudiera abrir su boca.  

Harry y Raia intercambiaron una mirada sonriente entre ellos.  

.-¿Dónde está Yrs ?.- Preguntó Thers, intentando cambiar de tema.  
.-La última vez que lo vi estaba dirigiéndose hace el curto del agua.- Contestó Veradis sentándose al lado de Raia..-Por qué?   

.-Pienso que deberíamos empezar a poner nuestros planes en la acción.  

.-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo a Harry.-Les hemos espiado durante días. Conocemos su base tan bien como la nuestra, así como sus costumbres",  

.-Sí, mis pies están doloridos por la vigilancia, en particular en la de los Lobos. Por qué tuvieron que poner su base en los árboles!!!.- Se quejaba Raia, medio desanimado."  

.-Porque el  son inteligentes? .- dijo Yrs que simplemente había entrado y había oído el último comentario de Raias.  

.-O completamente locos.- Añadió Veradis..-viviendo en los árboles presenta muchas ventajas, pero también tiene algunas desventajas"

.-Si, pero, no todo el mundo puede tener una base como la nuestra.  
Harry examinó el cuarto, sonriendo. El lugar había sufrido grandes cambios desde los primeros días la primera cueva era ahora un lugar de entrenamiento. Al final a la izquierda, eran unos establos para los caballos. Las paredes, habían excavado  agujeros para poner las armas: las lanzas, los cuchillos, palos de madera, arcos primitivos, los adornos de los caballos y unos suministros de madera para el fuego habían sido puesto en el lado derecho de la cueva. El medio era donde entrenaban en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo  y luchando con cuchillos o palos. Habían puesto antorchas alrededor de la cueva para iluminarla de la mejor manera posible. La segunda cueva, más pequeña era para dormir. Las muchachas estaban en un lado, los muchachos en el otro. También, en esta cueva se habían puesto las armas en estantes excavados en las paredes. Por la noche, un fuego caluroso se encendió en esta cueva. Durante el primer mes habían hecho una manta para cada uno de ellos con las pieles de los animales que habían capturado. La última cueva, la del manantial era la única sin armas. Pusieron hierbas curativas y pociones junto con la comida. La primavera les permitió tomar relajantes baños después de entrenar, de esa manera prevenían los dolores del próximo día. Habían aumentado sus defensas. Los dos caminos que terminaban en la primera y en la tercera cueva estaban sumamente bien-ocultos, podrías encontrarlos sólo si sabias donde estaban. Muchas trampas habían sido puestas para  detener a los posibles intrusos. La seguridad en el pasaje que llevaba al cráter había sido incrementada. En el borde del cráter habían puesto plantas que cuanto eran tocadas sin decir las palabras adecuadas empezarían a gritar. Era un sistema muy eficaz. Claro ellos sólo lo habían hecho sensible a los humanos, los humanos enmascarados o transformados. El acuerdo con los animales había demostrado ser sumamente útil. Les habían dado información inestimable. Durante el último mes, habían estado entrenando, explorando el área, espiando a los otros equipos, planeando sus movimientos. Ellos también habían cambiado. Todos tenían el pelo largo y decidieron no cortárselo y ponerse una trenza para las muchachas o una coleta baja para los muchachos. Habían estado de acuerdo en una señal para reconocerse. Habían hecho un collar para ellos, una cinta de cuero con un poco la piedra en él. Tenían piedras diferentes: Raia tenía un pequeño rubí, Yrs una esmeralda, Veradis un diamante, Thers un trozo de Oro, y Harry una extraña piedra que  había encontrado un día, mientras daba una vuelta por  el lago. Tenía el color de una amatista, pero era más claro y tenía chispas doradas. Después de haberle dado una mirada más íntima, Harry había notado que el centro era de color cremoso. Había encontrado dos piedras, una bastante pequeña qué había usado para su collar, y la otra, más grande, que estaba guardada cuidadosamente. No sabía por qué, sólo sabía que tenía que guardar esta piedra, que era muy importante. Además de eso, un mes en el bosque les había cambiado Thers tenía una gran cicatriz en su pierna derecha dónde se había golpeado con un jabalí. Por suerte para él, Raia parecía ser un buen sanador real. El mismo jabalí había golpeado a Yrs, dejándole una cicatriz en su brazo. Yrs también fue atacado por una serpiente de agua cuando estaba lavándose. Este encuentro había dejado unas cicatrices en su pecho y espalda como el welle como en el pecho de Harrys cuando había venido a ayudar Yrs. Raia tenía  una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha después de un encuentro con los murciélagos mientras estaba explorando una cueva. Veradis había descubierto para su desgracia que no es buena idea molestar a un tejón cuando está profundamente dormido. Tres cicatrices paralelas permanecían en su espalda para recordárselo. Habían perdido algo de peso, pero esta pérdida se había reemplazado con la ganancia de músculos. Habían entrenado sin parar. Trabajaron en sus habilidades en la batalla, luchando entre ellos, ayudándose para aprender nuevos movimientos, técnicas pero sobretodo resistencia, agilidad y fuerza. Harry, ayudado por Raia y Yrs había elaborado un circuito. Empezaba en la cueva. Tenias después un recorrido por el lago, debías cruzarlo. Una vez alcanzaste el otro borde, tenían que subir al borde del cráter. En la cima, preguntaron a Raia si podría hacer un camino en el que tenías que usar equilibrio, tu agilidad. Tenías que saltar encima de los agujeros, caminar unos veinte-centímetros caminar, y saltar hacia delante. Finalizada esta parte, tenías que bajar el volcán, acabando en el bosque alrededor de él. Allí Yrs le había ayudado. En uno de los árboles había hecho crecer una liana, permitiendo a los jóvenes subirse al árbol. Un camino se había creado en los árboles. Las lianas lo atravesaron, creando unos puentes entre ellos. A veces ellos tenían que caminar por ellos, otras, tenían que saltar de liana a liana, esperando que la liana que habían escogido no se rompiera por su peso. Tenían que subirse a las ramas, saltar, rodar Después de esto regresaban a su punto de partida, tenían que correr en una ondanada  y cruzarla. Allí todo podría pasar, caían piedras, lanzas, volaban flechas, arenas movedizas, todo cambiaba cada cierto tiempo Una vez la ondanada había sido cruzada ellos tenían que subir al volcán, bajan el cráter y correr a la cueva. Hicieron el circuito una vez por día, cronometrándose. Durante el circuito, el que estaba haciéndolo era observado por sus amigos que estaban aquí para prevenirlo de dañarse en serio. Este circuito los había proporcionado la mayoría de sus cicatrices. Pero los había hecho más duros, más fuertes, más pacientes.

  
Todos ellos eran bastante diferentes de los adolescentes que  eran un mes antes.  

.-Harry? 

Harry regresó a la realidad.  

.-Qué? "  

.-Que no estas escuchando? " preguntó Veradis, con el ceño frunguido en su cara.  

.-Bien.- Harry no sabía  qué decir, no tenía ni la  más ligera idea sobre lo que habían estado hablando.  

.-Al parecer no Pero sin embargo sí o ningún?.- ella continuó.  

.-Sí o no sobre  que?

.-Tu respuesta: sí o no?

La mente de Harrys estaba humeando, intentando encontrar qué contestar. Él vio Yrs que hablar con voz hueca un no así como Thers y Raia que decían un sí.  

.-Y estoy obligado a contestar? " él preguntó, haciendo una cara lastimosa a Veradis.  

Ella cabeceó, sonriendo afectadamente.  
  
"Bien" modiendose el labio inferior, Thers y Yrs estaban agitando sus cabezas que hablan con voz hueca desesperadamente no, por otro lado, Raia todavía estaba cabeceando ampliamente. "puedo ser neutro? "  

.-No no puedes, sí o no, no tienes salida" contestó Veradis.  

.-lo siento pero realmente no puedo contestar algo si no se que es"  

Veradis suspiró exasperadamente  

.-Harry"  

.-Qué? es verdad"  

.-Contesta La Pregunta."  

.-Qué pregunta? "  

.-La pregunta que yo te hice."  
.-Qué era? "  

.-Si podrían, los muchachos, hacer la comida mientras Raia y yo vamos a entrenar? " Entonces comprendió lo que ella había dicho. "No es justo, me engañaste"  

.-Bien, ahora yo puedo contestarte Sí."  

Las muchachas sonrieron ampliamente mientras los chicos estaban disparándolo la mirada sucia, aparentemente bastante descontentos por su respuesta.  

.-Gracias Harry, nosotras te debemos una" dijo Raia.  

Las dos muchachas salieron para ir a entrenarse rápidamente.  

.-Gracias Harry" repitió Yrs sarcásticamente.- gracias a ti tenemos que preparar la comida, que alegría ! "  

.-¡Eh! Ahora nos deben un favor Piensen en las ventajas! además no tenemos mucho que hacer" dejo Harry defensivamente.  

Yrs y Thers lo miran, pensativamente.  

.-Si tienes gusto de eso, bien".

Harry sonrió.  

.-Bueno, ahora pienso que debemos librarnos de esta tarea tan rápido como sea posible."  

.-De hecho. nosotros empezaremos, mis camaradas compañero? " Thers preguntado  

.-Nosotros debemos, mi estimado Thers" le contestó a Harry  

Los tres muchachos se dirigieron hacia la tercera cueva, tomaron alguna comida que llevaron  atrás a la primera cueva y empezaron a preparar el almuerzo.

  
o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o ?**?o?**?o  
  
.-Bien, estaba bueno" dijo Raia, poniendo su plato vacío en el suelo. De hecho ellos habían fabricado los platos con madera y los tenedores con huesos.  

.-Yo estoy deacurdo con este comentario" agregó Veradis.  

.-La superioridad de los hombres se ha demostrado una vez más" anunció Thers, sonriendo.  

Raia resopló.  

.-Bueno, tienen la ocasión para demostrar esta llamada superioridad  limpiando esto." Dijo Veradis, mientras apuntaba a los platos.  

.-No quisiste decir eso, lo hiciste? preguntó Thers  

.-Oh, lo quise decir! " Veradis contestado  

.-¡eso no es justo! Nosotros hemos cocinado, lo menos que podrías hacer sería limpiar los platos! "  

.-¿Quién dijo que nosotras éramos justas? venga, tenemos que planear nuestro ataque."  

Los muchachos se levantaron, recogieron los platos, y los limpiaron rápidamente.  
  
Una vez estuvo hecho, se encontraron a las muchachas en la primera cueva. Ella miraban un mapa. Durante los meses, habían creado un mapa grande del área. Después, Harry había lanzado un hechizo en él para poder ampliarlo por zonas. Era muy útil. Cada uno tenía una copia más pequeña. Lo habían hecho con las pieles de los animales. Para ahora, las chicas habían ampliado el mapa con la base de los lobos.  

.-Esta es su base.- dijo Yrs. A Seis metros de altura en un roble centenario, rodeado por flores soporíferas,  que empieza a gritar en cuanto las tocas sin decir la palabra para desactivarlas. Hicieron los puentes de esta primera base a los árboles cercanos con  lianas y ramas. Uno de ellos, Wald, puede manipular las plantas y ha hecho varias redes que cogerán a alguien que no sea Lobo. No podemos sabotear  los puentes uno de ellos, Xeis, tiene el poder para fortalecer algo, los bejucos son irrompibles. Ellos han convencido a los castores junto con los cerdos para ayudarlos. Los castores los ayudaron construyendo su base y los cerdos guardan el área. Hay siempre alguien guardando su tótem. Lo guardan en la base principal. Cambian de guardias cada dos horas. Ningún entrenamiento particular.

  
.-Buen resumen" Dijo Harry. "Ahora este es  el plan: Nosotros vamos a.. " planearon su ataque durante las dos horas siguientes, imaginando los planes de escape, la retirada, intentado imaginar todas las cosas que podrían salir mal y cómo resolver estos problemas.  

.-Bien.-dicho finalmente  Thers.- algo nuevo sobre los otros equipos? "  

.-bien.-empezó Yrs .- los halcones informaron que los Zorros están planeando un ataque a los Osos hoy. Los Osos habían intentado atacar a los Lobos pero fallaron miserablemente Las águilas informaron que los Lobos están planeando un ataque a los Zorros, es decir a nosotros. Nadie de ellos conoce donde se encuentra nuestra base. Somos los únicos en entrenarnos."  

.-bueno.- aplaudió Harry con sus mano. "Ahora, equipo, a entrenar! " Éste comentario no fue del agrado de nadie.  

Regresaron al crepúsculo, con los cuerpos contusionados pero también felices. Estaban progresando mucho. Comieron un poco antes de ir a dormir, el día siguiente era el día D.

  
o**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**o o**oo**oo**oo**o  
  
Harry fue el primer despertarse. Miraba el cielo. El alba. El cielo era de un color indeterminado: rojo, rosa, azul, purpúreo, amarillo, naranja La vista era maravillosa. Se sobresaltó por una voz  

.- No es bonitol?

Se volvió y vio a Thers.  

.-Si que lo es  

.-Preparado para hoy?

.-Tan listo como se puede estar.

.-Bueno, pienso que debemos despertarnos a los otros. Yo me encargo de las chicas, tu te encargas de Yrs."  

.-No, de Yrs no , la última vez que lo desperté terminé en la pared opuesta, lleno de ortigas. Por favor.

.-Es tu turno, yo lo desperté ayer.- Contestó Thers.  

.-Oh! Vale  

.-Quieres enviar una lechuza con tu testamento?  

.-Callate y deseame buena suerte  

.-Espero que regreses vivo.

Harry echó una sucia mirada a su amigo antes de acercarse al soñoliento Yrs. Agitó al muchacho sin efecto unas veces. Entretanto Thers había despertado a Veradis y Raia y estos estaban mirando los esfuerzos de su amigo por despertarse a Yrs. Finalmente, desesperado, Harry fue al manantial de la cueva próxima y regresó con un cuenco lleno de agua fría. Lo vació en Yrs. Cuanto notó el agua, Yrs gritó y saltó. A pesar de ese Harry sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir se encontró echado en el suelo, atado con raíces que sabía estaban recubiertas de minúscula púas que le darían picazón durante algún tiempo.

Veradis, Raia y Thers estaban tirados en el suelo, riéndose. La mirada intensa que Harry les envió hizo reírse aun más.  

.-Oh dejen de reírse, no lo encuentro cómico.- dijo Harry asqueado, mientras Yrs estaba quitandole las raíces y le daba unas hierbas para neutralizar los efectos.  

.- Lo siento Harry, pero es que tu mirada no tenía precio.

Harry sólo refunfuñó.  

Comieron un poco, entonces se prepararon para el ataque. Los tomó media hora para tenelo todo listo. Subieron en sus caballos y se dirigieron hacia la base de los Lobos. Llevaba pantalones de cuero y un chaleco sin mangas. Cuando el tiempo era bastante cálido, no llevaban las camisas de lana. Cada uno de ellos tenía una arco y una aljaba atada a su espalda, junto con un cuchillo  envainado en su cinturón y un otro en su bota. Yrs  llevaba una bolsa grande hecha de cuero, y otras dos, más pequeñas. Harry tenía algunos sogas preparadas en la parte de atrás de Sheitans. Habían usado lianas para hacerlas. Raia llevaba tres lanzas largas. Las lanzas no eran para luchar, eran demasiado grandes. Thers tenía un cuenco grande bajo su brazo derecho, lleno de miel, y un bulto puesto en su parte de atrás y finalmente Veradis llevaba otras sogas, más pequeñas.  
Mientras cabalgaban, se encontraron la manada de lobos. El líder del grupo cuyo nombre era Flecha, estaba parado entre Veradis y Harry. Los cinco adolescentes arquearon al lobo que les saludó. Entonces empezó a hablar con Veradis. De nuevo, Harry sentía este zumbido raro en su cabeza. Estaba perturbándolo; cada vez que Veradis hablaba con los animales él lo sentía no sabía lo que significaba pero había prometido preguntar a Odyeus cuanto regresaran al campamento.  

Después de unos minutos, Veradis arqueó de nuevo, seguido por el lobo. Harry y el otro también arqueó. Antes de salir, el lobo miró a Harry directo a los ojos. Harry se sentía ser juzgado por esta mirada fija pero no entendía porque. El lobo parecía complacido, arqueó de nuevo y se fué.  

.-Qué dijo? – Preguntó Raia.  

.-Bien yo le pregunté que si estaba de acuerdo en distraer a los cerdos para permitirnos el acceso a la base. Estaba de acuerdo. Su manada tomará los cerdos fuera del roble, les hará cazar a la manada y deshará las trampas."  

.-Perfecto. Te dijo donde han puesto las trampas?.- Preguntó Thers.  

.-Claro!   
.-Grande, ahora debemos dar prisa.

Desmontaron de sus caballos, dejándolos en un claro. Los habían entrenado para obedecer algunos sonidos y para no escaparse. Empezaron a preparar las trampas inmediatamente: Excavaron unos agujeros en la tierras, y prepararon las redes. Cada vez, tuvieron cuidado y se  aseguraron que los  animales no corrieran ningún arriesgo.

Les llevó una hora prepararlo todo. Entonces se acercaron el roble. Veradis silbó. En ese momento, unos lobos llegaron y empezaron a fastidiar a los cerdos. Primero los animales no se movían, pero cuando los lobos continuaron mofándose de ellos, entonces no pudieron resistirlo más, les envistieron y les persiguieron. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista, los cinco amigos recogieron. Tenían que cruzar la flor soporífera y el Redalar. Yrs tomó las dos bolsas pequeñas. En la primera llevaba hierbas azules.  
.-Comedlas, neutralizarán el efecto soporífero.-dijo firmemente.  

Confiando en su amigo, todos tomaron algunas de las hierbas y las comieron.  

.-El efecto terminará en dos horas.- anunció Yrs.  

Entonces tomó la otra bolsa en la que había un polvo verde.  

.-Permíteme ir primero, desactivaré el Redalar."  

.-estas seguro? .- Preguntó Raia, un poco preocupado.  

.-Absolutamente.

.-Bien, Vamonos! .- dijo a Harry.  

Caminaron por las plantas que permanecían calladas. Llegaron casi al roble y se escondieron.  

.-Primera parte terminada, ahora empieza la segunda. Veradis, les explicaste la situación?.- Preguntó  Harry.  
.-Bien. Yrs, dámelos, Thers, pásame la miel, la necesito para cerrar el trato con ellos.  

Yrs le dio la bolsa grande.  

Intentando olvidarse del zumbido en su cabeza, Harry continuó.  

.-Raia, Yrs preparen las flechas y las sogas cortas, junto con las lanzas, Thers, prepara las bolsas y el transporte del tótem.  

Cabecearon y empezaron con sus tareas.  

.-Bien Harry, estaban de acuerdo.  

.-Perfecto, voy a enviarselo, adviértelos.

.- Ya esta hecho

.-Grande, bien, pásamelos."  
Veradis le dio la bolsa a Harry. Él tomó cuatro bolsas de Thers y puso algunas de las cosas que estaban en las grandes en las más pequeñas. Una vez estuvo hecho  preparó cada una de ellas en una flecha. Las Ató preparó su inclinación y tiro una flecha. Durante el último mes se había entrenado y se había convertido en un arquero excelente, aun cuando todavía no era ningún ribal para Raia. Por consiguiente él dio en el lugar que estaba apuntando. Disparó tres flechas más que alcanzaron su blanco  
  
.-Buenos tiros.- dijo Raia, apreciativo.  

.-Gracias, terminasteis? "  

.-Casi. Hecho! "  

.-Bueno ahora tenemos que esperar a nuestros pequeños amigos para debilitar las lianas.

Se sentaron en tierra, y esperaron. De hecho, las bolsas que  Harry había disparado estaban llenos de termitas. Los bichos habían estado de acuerdo en ayudarlos si se les premiaba con comida. Los cinco amigos dejarían el cuenco de miel aquí para ellas. Debilitarían los puentes, permitiendo a los Linces cortarlos. Los Lobos habían puesto defensas contra humanos, pero no contra animales. Es más estas termitas eran una especie particularmente voraz. De hecho después de una hora y un media, Veradis recibió una respuesta de los pequeños seres.  
.- Esta hecho, un pequeño golpe y estos puentes se caerán.

.-Perfecto, creo que  cuatro de ellos están a punto de salir para ir a cazar.

echaba una mirada alrededor.  

Cinco minutos después, Xeis, Uraios, Wald e Ilin dejaron su base, rodeando a Ilin que estaba en el roble.  

.-Justo a tiempo. Listo Raia?

.-Si  
Harry, arregló su aljaba firmemente en su parte de atrás, poniendo una gran soga en su hombro junto con otras cinco más  ligeras. Raia hizo el mismo, pero cogió sólo tres sogas, una grande, una lanza y lo que Thers había estado preparando. Yrs tomó una lanza también junto con una soga ligera. Veradis y Thers sólo tomaron una soga ligera cada uno.  

.-Podemos empezar.- Dijo a Harry.

  
Se separaron. Harry subió al árbol más cercano que podría encontrar sin estar pintado. Entretanto, Raia, Thers, Yrs y Veradis se posicionaron bajo el puente,  apoyándose en el roble, con cuidado de permanecer ocultos. Ataron una piedra en el extremo de una soga ligera y en el mismo momento, la tiraron encima del puente. Cuando la soga tocó el puente, fue suficiente para romperlo. No hicieron mucho porque Raia, Yrs, Veradis y Thers impidieron que golpeara el tronco de los robles. Cernos que estaba guardando el tótem al parecer no les oyó. Todavía tan silenciosos como posible Raia empezó a subir al roble. El puente roto había creado una cespecie de escalera de mano. Una vez ella alcanzó la base que era una choza grande construida con ramas, permaneció tan callada como un gato y se apoyó contra una pared. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de una piedra en la choza y sonrió. Cerró sus ojos y envió su mente hacia la piedra. Se quedó quieta durante unos minutos, antes de romper su catalepsia. Ahora sabía donde estaba situado Cernos. La choza tenía cuatro entradas. 

Ella escogió el occidental, estudiándolo más de cerca para poder sorprender a  Cernos antes de que él pudiera alertar a sus camaradas. Estalló en la choza y saltó sobre él. Sorprendiéndole al principio aunque se recuperó rápidamente. Él lanzó un puñetazo, apuntando a su cabeza. Pero con su entrenamiento, Raia no tenía ningún problema para esquivarlo. Bloqueó su puño con una mano, se hechó a sus pies,  y barrió el suelo bajo sus pies con su pierna derecha, haciéndole caerse. Salto en su parte de atrás y torció su brazo, paralizándolo. Ella le dio inmediatamente un puñetazo suabe en su nuca, dejándolo consciente. Se puso de pie. Plantando una lanza en el suelo y atando un extremo. Entonces ella preparó una soga ligera, y la fijo en una flecha. Preparó su inclinación y la tiro hacia sus amigos que la estaban esperando en tierra. Yrs recogió la flecha. Planto la lanza, y tiró la soga. Hasta que alcanzó la soga grande. La ató a la lanza. Una vez estuvo hecho, Raia tomó el bulto que Thers le había dado era una piel con un poco de cuerda para atarla. Cuatro agujero había sido hecho en la piel. Ella tomó el tótem de los Lobos, ponlo en la piel, lo cerró con la soga de cuero y lo arregló en la soga grande. Entonces ella lo empujó un poco y lo vio resbalando despacio, acabando en las manos de Yrss. Como ella estaba mirando Yrs, Veradis y Thers que regresaban de buscar a los caballos, no vio a Cernos levantándose y poniendo un silbato en sus labios. Cuando lo hizo, era demasiado tarde. Un sonido fuerte y chillón hizo eco en la madera.

  
.-Mierda .- grito Raia. Saltó encima de Cernos y en unos segundo estaba en el suelo. Usó la última soga para atarlo.  

De repente oyó el silbido de una flecha y dos segundos después una flecha con una soga ligera estaba clavada en una pared. Miró hacia afuera y vio a Harry en un árbol, a siete metros de distancia. Entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo, tomó la soga y la tiró hasta que agarró la soga más grande que ellos habían llevado para la misión. Esta soga podía soportar el peso de un hombre. La anudó firmemente en una rama, teniendo cuidado de que la soga quedara muy firme.  

Maravilloso pensó No parezco preparada para caminar como un equilibrista.  

Empezó a caminar por la cuerda. Segundos después, oyó de repente un silbido. Notó que algunos eran más largos que otros. Eso es malo, ellos pueden comunicarse, se lo dije  a Harry y tendremos un pequeño comité de bienvenida Cuando había alcanzado el medio, oyó caballos que se acercaban.  
  
Uh Uh, está viniendo la caballería Aceleró un poco. Cuendo estaba a dos metros de Harry, dos jinetes llegaron. Reconoció Xeis e Ilin.  

Ilin tomó inmediatamente una cuerda  con dos piedras en ella y la tiró hacia la cuerda. En cuando esto tocó la soga, empezó a moverse, haciendo que Raia perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando ella estaba a punto de caerse oyó gritar a Harry.  

.-SALTA  

Ella saltó y se cogió de las muñecas de Harry.  

Tiró de ella. Los otros les miraban.  

.-Gracias, Harry.  
  
.-No hay de que, pero que tal si nos damos prisa, no creo que esten felices de vernos.

.-Yo tampoco, pero Uraios y Wald deben estar esperando por nosotros."  

.-Si, Ive oyó el silbido. Toma esto.

Él le dio dos cuerdas que ella inmediatamente amarró a dos flechas.  

.- Podríamos necesitarlas.  

Ella cabeceó.

  
Entonces ellos echaban una mirada alrededor y empezaron a saltar de rama en rama. Dirigiendose hacia el lugar que habían estado de acuerdo en encontrarse si las cosas se ponían mal. Thers, Veradis y Yrs estarían allí, esperando por ellos durante quince minutos, después de ese tiempo regresarían al volcán, dejando sus caballos allí. Ésa era la razón por la que Harry y Raia habían sido escogidos, eran los más ágiles de los cinco. De repente después de dos minutos, se detuvieron. Ante ellos estaban Wald y Uraios, veinte metros más abajo. Los descubrieron y se dirigieron hacia ellos. Harry y Raia echaban una mirada alrededor y maldicieron. La única manera posible era la que estaban utilizando. Suspirando  cada uno de ellos tomó una de las flechas con la cuerda y tiro la flecha a un pino muy grande. Ataron su extremo en una rama, entonces subieron más en el árbol dónde ellos estaban. Uraios y Wald estaban a una distancia de cinco metros. Entonces se detuvieron. Sabiendo que Raia y Harry estaban bloqueados. No habían notado sus cuerdas todavía.

Harry y Raia cabecearon y saltaron. Agarraron sus cuerdas y al mismo tiempo sacaron sus cuchillos y cortaron la cuerda. Pasaron sobre las cabezas de Uraioss y de Walds. Entonces Harry escuchó un pequeño crujido la flecha se estaba rompiendo.  

.-salta Raia!.- él gritó.  

Saltaron al instante, cayeron , pero Raia consiguió agarrar una rama y Harry agarró Raia. Subieron a la rama.  

.-Te repites.   
.-Lo sé, pero podemos continuar nuestra conversación más adelante, están viniendo,.- cortó Harry.  

.-Bien! Vamos! "  

Ellos continuaron su carrera por los árboles, esta vez, cazados por dos muchachos enfadados.  

.-Todavía está lejos? .-Preguntó Raia mientras saltaba, agarrando y aterrizando delante de Harry.  

.-No, pienso que a unos cien metros.  

.-Por los árboles? 

.-Sí.

 De repente se detuvieron de nuevo. Habían alcanzado un claro. Estaban acorralados: estaban aproximadamente a once metros de altura en un árbol con dos muchachos corriendo detrás de ellos y probablemente las dos muchachas que venian con sus caballos.  

.-Mierda! .- dijo Harry.  

.-iba a decirlo yo.- dijo Raia  

.-A que distancia?

.-Más de cincuenta.

.-Bien, plan B

.-No tenemos  

.-Vamos

Ellos tomaron su última cuerda que tenía 10 metros de longitud, ató un extremo en una rama, y el otro a su cintura.  

Se miraron.  

.-Soy Feliz de haberte conocido.- Dijo Raia.  

Harry se rió entre dientes. En este momento, oyeron a Uraios y a Wald viniendo.  

.-Ya!.- Gritó Harry.  

Ellos saltaron.

  
o**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**o o**oo**oo**oo**o  
  
Ellos cayeron y dos metros antes de darse contra el suelo se detuvieron por la cuerda.  

.-Estamos vivo! -"Exclamó  Raia.  

.-Claro que lo estamos- contestó Harry. Oyó un crujido. Pero no iban a estar por mucho tiempo si no costaban la cuerda! "  

Cortaron la cuerda y cayeron a tierra. Se levantaron inmediatamente y empezaron a correr, oyendo caballos que venían en su busca.  

.-Odio correr.-dijo Raia  

.-Corre

.-lo que quiero decir es que detesto correr  

.-Perfecto, pero para corre."  

.-No me estas escuchando: Yo Odio correr  
  
.- Maravilloso pero yo no creo que sea el momento adecuado para decirme esto.- Contestó Harry cuando oyó que los caballos se acercan.  

De repente sintió una flecha pasando por su lado derecho.  

Se volvió y vio Xeis que con su arco en la mano, a ochenta metros de distancia.  

.-Ella está loca! – Gritó Raia  

.-Lo sé! Creo que llegamos.- Harry silbó fuertemente. Inmediatamente oyó que un caballo relinchó.  
  


Dos segundos más tarde llegó Sheitan. Harry saltó a su parte de atrás, le tendió la mano a Raia y la tiró detrás de él. Galoparon al claro donde los otros les estaban esperando.  

.-Vamos! – Gritó Harry mientras Raia Silbaba y subía a su yegua.   
  
Los cinco amigos acelerar a  sus caballos, galopando a toda velocidad entre los árboles para refugiarse, regateándolos, a veces saltando sobre un tronco. Finalmente consiguieron dintanciarse, pero siguieron galopando para estar seguro y no fueron directos a su base. Veradis llamó a las ardillas una vez aminoraron y les pidió echar un vistazo alrededor para saber si los lobos aún les seguían la pista. Los pequeños animales regresaron minutos después, diciéndoles a los cinco adolescentes que les habían despistado. Estaban aliviados por esto y se dirigieron hacia su base. El viaje era tranquilo y silencioso. Una vez alcanzaron el cráter, desmontaron y cuidaron de sus caballos. Después los muchachos limpiaron su equipo y la cueva, escondieron el tótem de los Lobos junto con el suyo mientras las muchachas se dirigieron al manantial termal. Después de haberse relajado un poco, se lavaron e se dirigieron junto a los muchachos. Ellos se relajaron mientras las muchachas estaban preparando la comida.  
  
Comieron y discutieron la misión antes de ir a dormir, sabiendo que el próximo día empezarían a planear el próximo golpe: los Zorros  
  


---------------------------------------------

No seais muy duron conmigo no he tenido mucho tiempo.....   Gracias

DEJAD REVIEW PLEASE


	6. El final del Sarth'ahnra

Capítulo Seis  

Decidieron descansar unos días antes de encargarse de los Zorros. Enviaron animales para espiar a los diferentes equipos. Aprendieron que los Zorros habían atacado con éxito a los Osos y los habían aplastado. Pero detestaron los métodos utilizados por los Zorros: habían destruido completamente la base de los Osos y habían robado sus posesiones más importantes como sus armas, sus mantas, su comida.  

Cuando lo oyeron, se pusieron muy enfadados.  

.-No es justo! .- Raia exclamado.  

.-Sí, incluso es peligroso. Están en el bosque sin ningún medio para defenderse. Es un movimiento sucio. Thers agregó.  

.-Puedo entender un poco de sabotaje con tal de que lo que hagas no ponga en peligro al equipo, pero han ido demasiado lejos.- Dijo Veradis.  

Se produjo un largo silencio. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente habló Yrs.  

.-Bien, podríamos ayudarlos.- Los otros le miraron sorprendidos .-Sí, nosotros tenemos muchas armas que  no usamos, así como algunas pieles sin usar por ahora. No creo que  nos debilitemos dándoselo a ellos. Es más podemos reemplazar las armas fácilmente. También podríamos darles algo de comida: pescado, frutas, raíces,; y algunas hierbas curativas. Quiero decir que deben haberse dañado durante el ataque. 

Harry, Thers, Raia y Veradis estaban callados, pensando sobre ello.  

.-Es realmente una buena idea.-dijo Harry. .-Si no los ayudáramos un poco por lo menos, me preocuparía por ellos, y no me lo perdonaría si les pasase algo.  

Los otros asintieron.

- Bien, tenemos que preparar lo que les daremos y entregárselo rápidamente. 

Se pusieron en marcha. Raia cogió las pieles y las limpió, mientras Thers recogía algunas armas. Yrs buscaba intensamente en su provisión de hierbas, escogiendo las que les podía dar. Veradis y Harry prepararon algo de comida y platos. Lo agruparon todo, lo cargaron en sus caballos, subieron en ellos y se dirigieron hacia la base de los Osos o más precisamente a lo que quedaba de su base.  

Tardaron una hora en llegar allí. Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie.  

.- Dónde están?.- le preguntó a Thers, expresando lo que todos pensaban.  

.- No sé pero yo quiero averiguarlo.- Dijo a Harry. Subieron fuera de y empezaron a estudiar el área cuidadosamente.  

Durante unos minutos el único sonido que podía oírse eran los pájaros y el viento.  

.- Venid!.- gritó Raia, ondeando la mano a su amigo. Fueron rápidamente a su lado.  

.- Mirad..- Estaba apuntando a algo en la tierra.  

.- Eso que es?.-preguntó silenciosamente a Yrs.  

.-Huellas!.-  

.- Sí y ?.- dijo Thers. . – Sólo son huellas de caballos.-  

.- No lo ves? Míralas cuidadosamente, sólo hay un caballo que deje unas huellas como estas, es Orag, semental de Walds..-  

. – Estas seguro?.-preguntó Harry.  

.- Sí! Él tiene los cascos un poco redondeados en los lados.  

.- Eso significa que los Lobos han venido aquí y al parecer se llevaron a los Osos a su base..- Dijo Veradis.  

.- Exactamente..-  

.- Puedo imaginar el caos que debe haber  en su base. Había el lugar justo para su equipo. Es más no pienso que tuvieran demasiada provisión de comida.  

.-Creo que tendremos que llevar estas cosas a su base.

Se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.  

. –No se.- Dijo Yrs. .- Después de nuestro pequeño ataque no pienso que seamos bienvenidos allí.  

.- Quizá, pero tenemos que ayudarlos..-  

.- Seguro, pero no pienso que presentarnos por sorpresa en su base fuera una cosa inteligente. Quiero decir que serán ahora un poco más cuidadosos. Y podrían capturar un rehén para intercambiarlo por su tótem, aun cuando nosotros hemos venido a ayudarlos.  

.-Así que ahora tenemos que pensar una manera de darles esto.- Raia apuntó a los paquetes.  

Pensaron durante algún tiempo. De repente Veradis sacó una foto sus dedos.  

¡.-Tengo una idea! Podríamos usar algún animal para entregarselo.-  
.- Bueno. Qué animales. Los lobos no. Los cerdos no les permitirían pasar. ni a los ciervos ni los osos.- dijo Thers.  

. – Que tal un cerdo?.- hizo pensar en a Harry.  

Sus amigos lo miraban como si estuviera loco.  

. – Se ta ha ido la cabeza. Nos atacarían  en cuanto nos vieran!.- exclamó Raia  

.- No si yo y Thers los aturdimos. Thers no eres tu un Chawiz?.  

Él cabeceó.  

. – Todo lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros es encontrar un cerdo, lo aturdimos. Entonces Veradis, les explicas la situación.  

.- Podría funcionar.- admitió Yrs. .- Tendremos que poner una nota en los paquetes para decirles a los Lobos y a los Osos que no hemos hechizado las armas o las pieles y que la comida no está envenenada.  

.- Bien. Hagámoslo!.  

Montaron sus caballos y se dirigieron hacia la base de los Lobos. Súbitamente. Harry que estaba montando en cabeza se detuvo en seco.  

. – Que pasa?.- le preguntó Raia.  

.- Hay algo viniendo directamente hacia nosotros.  

Escucharon cuidadosamente. De hecho. Algo estaba acercándose. Era grande.  

.- Debe ser un cerdo.  

.- Probablemente. Thers preparado?.-  

El muchacho cabeceó y se detuvo cerca de Harry.  

Un estallido egoísta fuera del arbusto.

  
. - Petrifica. - gritó Harry y Thers. Antes de que salieran, Odyeus había enseñado a Harry algunas maldiciones que usaban en su tiempo, prohibiéndole usar los hechizos que había aprendido en su propio tiempo, en Hogwart. Harry pensó que Petrificia debía ser la versión primitiva del Petrificus  Totalus.  

En cuanto el cerdo fue golpeado por el hechizo, se cayó a tierra, incapaz de moverse.  

. - Veradis, da la vuelta.. - Dijo a Harry.  

. - Estás seguro que no va despertarse.  

. - Sí, continua.

Apareció el  zumbido familiar en la cabeza de Harry. Por un momento Veradis parecía discutir con el animal. Finalmente ella terminó y limpió el sudor de su frente.  

. - Bien no sabía que los cerdos pudieran ser tan tercos. Pero gané. Está de acuerdo en llevar éstos empaqueta a su base.  

. - Solo?. - le preguntó a Yrs, sorprendido.  

. - No, pedirá ayuda a otros cerdos.  

. - Perfecto.. - Anunció Harry. . - Yrs, podrías escribir una nota?.

. - Sí pero como y donde?.  

Harry buscó intensamente dentro de un saco que llevaba Sheitan y tomó un poco de tinta y un palo que solían usar para escribir. Yrs lo había creado. Había encontrado un palo proveniente de una planta particular que dejaba caer un líquido negro.  

. - Siempre estás preparado. - habló en broma Thers.  
. - Siempre. - contestó a Harry, sonriendo y dándole la piel y el palo a Yrs. Escribió rápidamente una corta explicación en la piel, entonces lo ondeó para secarla.  

. - Listo.. -  

Pusieron la nota en uno de los paquetes y los paquetes cerca del cerdo.  

Entonces montaron en sus caballos y se dirigieron a su base habiendo reavivado al animal.  

Se pasaron el día descansando y hablando. Antes del crepúsculo, Flecha, el líder de los lobos llegó y se dirigió hacia ellos. Dejó algo en tierra cerca de Harry.  

. – Dale las gracias  a  la Flecha.. -  

Hubo un zumbido de nuevo.  

. - Dijo que fue un placer.. - Dijo Veradis.  

Harry sonrió y miró detenidamente lo que había traído Flecha. Era un mensaje.  

Lo leyó ruidosamente para sus amigos.  

A los Linces.  

Gracias por las pieles, las armas y las frutas. Nos ayudaran mucho. Como vosotros debeis saber, los Osos lo han perdido todo durante el ataque de los Zorros. Viven ahora con nosotros.  

¡Aplasten a los Zorros!  

Los Lobos y los Osos.  

P.D. bien hecho por el ataque.  

Los chicos sonrieron al oír las palabras de animo.  

. - Bien Qué piensas en planificación cómo hacer los Zorros siente su ataque?. - hizo pensar en Raia.  

. - Una idea muy buena mi estimado, lleva la manera Rai. - contestó Yrs. Los cinco amigos entraron en la cueva y empezaron a trazar los Zorros condena.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. - Estáis seguros que es una buena idea?. - les preguntó por  centésima vez Veradis.  

. - Veradis creía  que ya estábamos  deacuerdo con este plan. Funcionará, no sabrán lo que les golpeó.- Contestó Thers. - Ahora ayúdame a bloquear este agujero.- Veradis se quedó silencioso y ayudó a empujar una piedra plana para cubrir el agujero. Usaron pierles para taponar los agujeros restantes, solamente dejaron uno abierto.  

Los cinco amigos estaban preparando su ataque. Era casi alba. Desde que los Zorros habían jugado sucio con los Osos que no tenían ningún remordimiento en atacar al alba. Si estuvieran preparados no sería un. Veradis y Thers habían bloqueado el único agujero que permitía a los Zorros evacuar el humo fuera de sus cuevas. De hecho era uno de los muchos valores predeterminados de la base de los Zorros. Como los Linces, habían escogido una serie de cuevas. La suya estaba en una colina. Veradis había usado muchos animales para espiar en ellas. Sabían que  había cuatro cuevas conectadas por túneles: tres en el mismo nivel y uno más bajo. Pero había algunas diferencias. Los Zorros tenían sólo una salida o entrada, dependiendo de cómo se miraba. Y sólo tenían un agujero para evacuar el humo cuando hacían fuego. Un agujero que Veradis y Thers simplemente habían bloqueado salbo una pequeña parte. Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde Harry, Raia y Yrs estaban esperando.  

. – Que estais haciendo?. - preguntó  Thers.  

. – Casi está.. - le Contestó  Yrs.  

. – Mirad lo que hacemos. - dijo Harry y Raia, dándoles a Thers y a Veradis una red a cada uno. Parecían unas redes comunes a la vista. Pero si las mirabas de más cerca, podrías notar que estaban hechas de raíces de Trampas del Diablo. Yrs había conseguido mantener activa la particularidad de la planta Trampa del Diablo después de que las habían cortado. Estas redes eran un poco malas, pero los Zorros merecían una buena lección. De hecho La Trampa del Diablo se apretaría más cuanto más se esforzase su presa en librarse, todo lo que los zorros tenían que hacer era quedarse todos completamente quietos para poder librarse. Pero esto sería sumamente difícil después que la Trampa del Diablo había sido mezclada con las raíces que picaban. Una vez habías tocado estas raíces, no podías parar de rascarte. Yrs había tenido la idea.  
. – He terminado. - dijo Yrs de repente, enseñándoles su trabajo. Les mostró seis bolsas a sus amigos.  

. - Estás seguro de que funcionará?. - le preguntó Thers.  

. - Positivo. en cuando golpee a algo, se juntarán los diferentes componentes, extendiendo el humo y el olor.. -  

. - el olor?. - Veradis cortado  

. - Será lo más horrible que puedas imaginar.. - Dijo Yrs.  

¿. - Perfecto. Todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer? Entonces, vamos, mis estimados camaradas?. - dijo Harry.  

. - Nosotros debemos, mi estimado Harry.. - Contestó Raia. . - Permiteme.  

Partieron, Yrs se dirigía hacia el agujero que Veradis y Thers habían bloqueado salvo una parte pequeña que le permitió dejar caer las seis bolsas en las cuevas. Después de haber hecho esto lo cubrió para prevenir que se evacuase el olor. Una vez terminada su labor, corrió hacia sus amigos y esperó con ellos a que los Zorros salieran de su cueva. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. Pronto, oyeron los pasos y toses que les inticaron que las personas estaban viniendo.  

. – Que es esto?. - ellos oyeron que gritaba Andra mientras tosía. Ellos se rieron de esto.  

En cuando los cinco miembros de los Zorros estuvieron fuera de la cueva les tiraron las redes. Sobresaltados, se esforzaron para quitárselas, provocando que la Trampa del Diablo les apretase fuertemente. Entendieron lo que estaba pasando y se tranquilizaron. Pero, entonces, las raíces que picaban entraron en acción y empezaron a rascarse furiosamente.  

Harry, Veradis, Raia, Yrs y Thers estaban riéndose. Realmente era una vista cómica. Finalmente Harry decidió acabar su miseria antes de que ellos se hirieran.  

. - Petrificia. - Inmediatamente se cayeron, aturdidos, a tierra. Harry se volvió a Yrs. . – Llevas un poco de soporífero?.

. - Sí, aquí está.. - Él le enseñó una pequeña bolsa a Harry con un polvo blanco. Harry les dio un poco a cada uno de los miembro de los Zorros. Se durmieron y Brox empezó a roncar.  

. – Atémosles con las cuerdas, y volvámosles a poner dentro. Cuánto tiempo dura el polvo?. - le preguntó Harry.  

. - Cuatro horas, viendo la cantidad tú les has dado.  

. - Bueno. Ahora, Veradis dónde dijeron las moscas que habían escondido los tótemes?. -  

. - Bien, ellos les oyeron decir que  esperaban que el agua no los dañara. -  

. - El agua, agua, agua. - murmuró Yrs. - La cueva tiene un pequeño lago debajo. Quizá los hundieron?.  

. - Debes tener razón.. - Dijo Raia. . – Llévanos allí.  

Cruzaron la primera cueva. Era diferente de la suya. En lugar de poner su lugar de entrenamiento, habían por todas partes, mesas con comida, platos se parecía a un cuarto para relajarse. Entraron en el próxima. Al parecer era donde dormían. Lo habían hecho cómodo. Harry comentó que pensaban mucho sobre su bienestar. En la cámara había un agujero con una escalera de mano hecha de cañas.  

. - Quién va primero?. - preguntó Thers.  

¿. - Por qué Thers? Eres tan bueno ofreciéndote. - contestó Veradis, mientras sonreía.  

. - Pero yo. -  
.- No hay necesidad de ser modesto, Thers.. - Agregó Veradis, jugando con él.  

.- Yo no hice. -  

. - Yo estaba seguro de que serías el primero en ofrecerte, siempre eres tan valeroso.  

. - YO. -  

. - Sí, siempre el dedicado, el generoso. – continuó Veradis.  

Viendo que  era inútil discutir, Thers suspiró y empezó a bajar por el agujero. Después de unos segundo, Thers llamó a sus amigos.  

. - Vengan es seguro!. -  

Uno por uno, bajaron. Se encontraron delante de algo que parecía una isla en medio de un lago subterráneo natural. Era muy oscuro. No podrían ver lo que estaba rodeándoles. Harry levantó su mano.  

. - Lux. - Inmediatamente un orbe de luz empezó a formar en su mano. Alcanzó el tamaño de su cabeza. Entonces lo tiró al aire y se quedó suspendido sobre.  

. - Bien. -  

Lanzó una mirada alrededor de él y silbó. La cueva era bastante grande.  

. - Bien. - dijo Yrs. . – Vamos a tener que nadar para encontrarlo.. - miraba el lago. . – puede tomarnos tiempo largo. - suspiró.  

Thers se rió entre dientes y pestañeó a Harry.  

. - No realmente. - él dijo. . - Nos tomará unos segundo pira y aprende. - levantó su mano y dijo:  

. - La obsidiana de Brillow. -  

Al instante, algo empezó a brillar en el lago.  

. - Aquí están. - dijo Thers limpiamente.  

. - Fantastico! Cómo lo hiciste?. -  

. - Chawiz. - simplemente le contestó a Harry. . - Todos los tótems están hechos de obsidiana. Había usado un hechizo que hace que la piedra que escoge el echador desprenda luz.. - Él explicó. . - Ahora, quién se ofrece para ir a recuperarlos?. - Miraba a sus amigos a la expectativa. Veradis y Raia se miraron, un mal centellea en sus ojos. De repente arremetieron contra él y lo empujaron al lago.  

  . - AAAAAHHHHH!!!. – Provocó una gran salpicadura de agua al caer en ella. Regresó a la superficie tosiendo.  

. – Me la vais a pagar, está frío!.  

. - Si está frío, nada, te calentará . - Contestó Thers dulcemente.  
. - La venganza es dulce. - contestó Harry, mientras se dirigía a la mancha resplandeciente. buceó, alcanzando el fondo del lago que estaba aproximadamente a tres metros bajo el agua. Vio un bulto brillante, lo tomó y regresó a la superficie. Respiró profundamente, después de haber mantenido la respiración durante un largo tiempo. Regresó donde sus amigos le estaban esperando, les dio el bulto y le fue ayudado a salir del agua por Thers mientras el otro estaba mirando lo que Harry había traído.  

. - SÍ!. - gritó Raia, saltando, sosteniendo una pequeña estatua de un zorro, mientras Yrs estaba sosteniendo un osos.  

. - Ahora volvamos a la base a descansar por hoy, mañana a entrenar!. - dijo a Harry.  

. - Por qué continuar entrenando?. - le preguntó a Yrs, gimiendo.  

. - Quieres perder todo lo hemos ganado?. - le preguntó a Thers.  

. - Tienes razón, no se en que estaba pensando. - murmuró Yrs.  

Regresamos a la primera cueva, subiendo por la escalera de mano, cruzando la cueva - la cámara. Veradis dejó una pequeña nota en una de las mesas antes de salir, seguido por el equipo entero. Silbaron, llamando a sus caballos, los montaron y se dirigieron directamente a su base. Estaban tan contentos que no notaron que les estaban siguiendo.  

De repente Harry oyó un zumbido familiar en su cabeza.  

. - Veradis?. -  

. - Sí. -  

. – Con quien estás hablando?.  

Ella lo miraba extrañada.  

. – Con Thers, Por qué?. -  

. - No, con qué animal?.  

. - No estoy hablando con ningún animal.  

. - No?. -  

. - No, Cual es el problema Harry?.

. - Tenemos un problema. Alguien que puede hablar con los animales está siguiéndonos.  

. - Estás seguro?. - le preguntó Thers.  

. - Positivo, los síntomas los explicaré después, ahora, ven, tengo una idea para coger a nuestro seguidor.  

Se agruparon  y escucharon  su plan.  

. - Grande!. - susurró Yrs. Entonces ruidosamente él dijo  

. - Harry, Veradis, pueden tomar los tótemes, son bastante pesados.  
. - Claro!. - contestó los dos de ellos.  

Yrs les dio un bulto cada uno.  

. - Ahora Vamos!. -  

Se dividieron en dos grupos: Yrs, Thers y Raia en uno y Harry y Veradis en otro. Harry había escogido estos grupos porque Sheitan y la yegua de Veradiss, Cerya eran los caballos más rápidos del grupo. Tal como Harry había supuesto el perseguidor o perseguidores los buscarían, pensando que eran ellos los que llevaban los totems. Los dos tuvieron cuidado de permanecer siempre a la vista pero fuera de su alcance. Corrieron en el bosque, usando giros rápidos, a saltando entre los árboles. Entonces se dirigieron hacia donde sus amigos estaban esperando con un regalo para los perseguidores. Dieron un giro brusco a su izquierda y galoparon por un camino recto. Pudieron oír muchas personas detrás de ellos pero no podían ver cuantos, concentrándose en el camino. Harry silbó fuertemente, anunciando su llegada. Redujeron la velocidad, esperando a que viniesen los perseguidores. Reconoció a los Lobos y a los Osos, todos estaban allí. Cuando ellos estaban a una distancia de unos diez metros, silbó por segunda vez. Inmediatamente apareció una soga, cruzando el camino. Los Lobos y los Osos la vieron pero era demasiado tarde. No pudieron detenerse. La soga les hizo caerse del caballo que podría pasar por debajo, pero no el jinete. Pronto, once jinetes estaban en el suelo.  

Los cinco amigos levantaron el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

. - Buena sincronización Harry. - dijo Yrs.  

. - Gracias. La tuya tambien es buena.  

. - Bien, Que crees si nos vamos a nuestra base?. - dijo Veradis.  

. - Una gran idea, mi estimado Veradis. Podrías hacer el honor de llavarnos?.  

. – Será un placer. - Ella contestó. Ella se volvió a los Lobos y los Osos.  
- Ha sido un placer encontraros de nuevo.. - saludó burlonamente a sus amigos. . – Nos vemos en una semana!.  

Los dejaron y se dirigieron hacia su base, hablando sobre los eventos de los días. De repente Veradis miró a Harry.  

¡. - Eh! Harry! Cómo supiste que nos estaban siguiéndonos?. -  

Harry dudó, antes de escoger decir la verdad.  

. - Cada vez que  hablas con un animal, yo oigo una especie de zumbido en mi cabeza. No es doloroso, pero realmente irritante. Cuando nos estábamos dirigiendo al cráter, oí el zumbido. Como tu me dijiste que no estabas hablando con un animal, era obvio que se trataba de alguien más.  

Sus amigos lo miraban extrañamente.  

. – Que pasa?. - Harry preguntó.  

Veradis agitó su cabeza.  

. - Nada. tendrás que decírselo a Odyeus.. -  

. - Ya estaba pensado hacerlo.  

Continuaron hablando principalmente sobre las caras de los Zorros cuando vieron que habían sido engañados.  

Una vez llegaron al cráter, cuidaron de sus caballos y relajaron para el resto del  día.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. - Thhheeerrrrrrrssss, despiértata. - susurró a Harry en la oreja de su amigo.  

. - Déjame dormir. - gimió Thers se giró al lado opuesto soñoliento.  

. - Bien. - dijo suspirando a Harry. – tu lo has querido.  

Se acercó a su oreja de nuevo.  

¡. - THERS! DESPIERTA! TIENES CINCO MINUTOS ANTES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO!. - gritó tan fuerte como pudo.  

Thers saltó, sobresaltó por el súbito grito.  

¡. – Te has vuelto loco! No había necesidad de gritar!. - Se levantó gruñonamente. Harry sólo sonrió.  

¡. – Vamos dormilón! Incluso Yrs está despierto.. -  

. - Sí, yo vengo, yo vengo….. Cómo te levantas tan energético tan temprano, tu no eres humano!. -  

. - Bien quizá yo no soy humano. –

Thers agitó su cabeza, se levantó, se vistió y se unió a sus amigos en la primera cueva.  

Comieron silenciosamente. Una vez hubieron  terminando limpiaron su plato y volvieron a poner la comida restante en la tercera cueva.  

. - Bien que es el primero?. - preguntó Raia. Nadie habló. . - Bien tendremos que usar un método científico.. - tomó cinco ramitas de madera. . - El que escoja la más pequeña va primero.  

Ella fue la que escogió la más pequeña.  

La semana pasó despacio. Continuaron entrenando, pero era más difícil desde que los tres otros equipos estaban investigando el área entera para encontrarlos. Muchas veces tenían que detener el entrenamiento durante unas horas y esperar hasta que se marcharan. Tuvieron que fortalecen mucho sus defensas durante su entrenamiento tenían que poder resistir cuatro ataques. Faltaban sólo tres días más para terminar el Sarth'ahnra. Estaban descansando cerca del lago después de su sesión, cuando un cuervo vino y dejó caer una nota al lado de Thers. Lo recogió y lo leyó en alto.  

A los linces.

En tres días el Sarth'ahnra terminará. Tendréis que traer los tótees hasta  el campamento. A los otros equipos se les permitirá atacarles para llevarse su totem.  

Buena Suerte  

Oddyeus  

. - No es justo, vamos a tener a los tres equipos contra nosotros.. -  

. – Nos  estarán esperando.  

Se quedaron miranto el cielo tristemente, derrotados por estas noticias.  

. – Tengo una idea. - dijo Yrs. . - Pero necesitaremos darnos prisa.  

. - Prosigue, explicanoslo.. - Insistió Thers.  

. - Bien, este es el plan.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tres días después, estaban listos.  

. - Listos!. -  

. - SÍ!. -  

. – Buena suerte a todos!. - exclamó Harry. . - la necesitaremos. - agregó para él.  

. - Todos tenemos su o sus copias?. - preguntó a Yrs.  

Cabecearon.  

. - Bien, vamos. Nos encontraremos en el campamento.. -  

Partieron. Harry fue hacia la dirección de los Zorros. Habían descubierto a los equipos previamente en los mapas. Tal como habían predicho, fue cogido por una red. Andra se le acercó.  

. - Bien, Harry, parece has jugado y has perdido. Dame los tótemes.. - Él dijo, con desdén.  

Silenciosamente, Harry le dio un saco. Andra miró dentro y sonrió.  

. – Buen muchacho. Bien, debemos irnos. Nos vemos en el campamento, para celebrar nuestra victoria.. - Los Zorros lo dejaron en la red y se dirigieron hacia el campamento, riéndose.  

Harry sonrió, arrancó uno de sus cuchillos y cortó la red. Entonces subió atrás de Sheitan y galopó al campamento. Allí se encontró siendo el último en llegar.  

Se unió a sus amigos.  

. - Ha funcionado?. - preguntó, un poco preocupado.  

. - Perfectamente. -, Yrs contestado. . - En cuanto consiguieron las copias, vinieron rectos al campamento dejando el camino libre para nuestros mensajeros.

. - Grande, no puedo esperar verles la reacción cuando sepan que son copias. - Dijo riéndose entre dientes.  

Los cuatro equipos estaban agrupados en medio del campamento.  

. - Bien, han pasado el Sarthahnra. Son ahora guerreros, han aprendido a sobrevivir, hacer planes, encontrar un refugio, pero también amistad, solidaridad. Ahora, vamos a ver qué equipo ha sido el más eficaz. Los equipos podrán venir y podrán darme los tótemes que han ganado?. - Odyeus miraba a los equipos. Los Zorros estaban riéndose, los Osos orgullosos así como los Lobos. Entonces miraba a los Lince, los que él pensó que ganarían. Estaba un poco sorprendidos por su reacción. Parecían estar refrenándose de reírse. Estaban confundiéndolo. Despidió el pensamiento y sonrió cuando los equipos le dieron lo que habían ganado.

  
Imaginen su sorpresa cuando vio que cada equipo tenía cuatro tótems.  

. - Hay un problema.. - dijo. Entonces vio una nota pequeña pegada a cada uno de los tótemes. La tomó y la leyó.  

A los otros equipos  

Sentimos este truco. Pero entiendan que nosotros no podíamos darles los verdaderos. ¿Sin embargo estas copias son bastante buenas y hacen la función de los buenos, no lo creen?  

Lo sentimos de nuevo.  

Los Linces.  

Harry y sus amigos no pudieron contener por más tiempo si risa, la mirada en sus caras no tenía precio. Consiguieron tranquilizarse pasados unos minutos.  

. – Alguien me lo puede explicar?. - preguntó Odyeus.    

. - Bien, era la única manera a que encontramos para llegar al campamento ilesos y traer los tótemes.. - Contestó  

. - Dónde están?.  

. - Nosotros hemos usado a los mensajeros especiales. - contestó a Harry misteriosamente. Silbó tres veces. Inmediatamente, la Flecha y tres lobos de su camada entraron en el campamento y se detuvieron cerca de él. Harry se arrodilló delante del lobo y desató un bulto que había sido fijo en su parte de atrás. Veradis, Thers y Raia hicieron el mismo con los otros  

. – Gracias Flecha.

El lobo arqueó la cabeza igual que sus compañeros.  

Yrs recogió los cuatro tótemes y se los dio a Odyeus.  
.-Felicidades.- Dijo Odyeus, sonriendo.  
Entonces él se volvió a los otros equipos.  

. - Pueden haber ganado todos los tótemes, pero no es nada comparado a lo que aprendisteis durante esta prueba. Tendréis que recordarlo, lo que aprendisteis, o lo que enseñasteis. Ahora que empiece la fiesta!. -  

Inmediatamente, los cinco amigos fueron rodeados por los miembros de la tribu, felicitándoles  

Fue la mejor noche para Harry . Partiría en dos días, y con este pensamiento, estaba sumamente triste. Aquí había encontrado a grandes amigos y había sido conocido por lo que había logrado y no para algo que no podría recordar  
  


---------------------------------------------

DEJAD REVIEW PLEASE

Sandra, siento no poder enviarte el fic para hacer la post traducción pero hace mucho tiempo que no se actualiza el fic y creo que la gente estará impaciente por leerlo.

El siguiente capitulo ha sido traducido ya por Selene Snape, supongo que esta noche podré  normalizarlo y cargarlo en fanfic, así que les dejo este capitulo y el próximo en pocas horas, manténgase a la espera.

Siento si en la traducción hay alguna falta y demás, el mes de agosto ha sido una autentica tortura, currando 12 horas al día. Seguro que lo entenderán.


	7. La salida y Hogwarts

Capítulo Siete  

La mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano, un hábito al que se había habituado durante los últimos dos meses. Vagó un poco alrededor del campamento, memorizándolo. Si Odyeus tenia razón, él se iría esa noche.  

.-Bien Harry, cómo estas? .-  

Harry se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz, lo escondió y se volvió a ver quién había hablado.  

.-Estoy bien  Odyeus.-   

.-No pareces estarlo..- Contesto el hombre.  

.-Estoy simplemente un poco triste de dejar a mis amigos, al campamento, Sheitan, la tribu.. .- Dijo Harry que intento permanecer neutro.  

.-Sí, es entendible, pero antes de que te vayas, nosotros tenemos que hablar algo  importante. Sígueme..-  

Odyeus llevó a Harry a su tienda e hizo señas para que se sentara en un manojo de pieles.  

.- Pienso que tienes unas preguntas para mí.-  dijo cautamente, mirando a Harry fijamente.  

Harry le devolvió la mirada.  

.-Sí, primero por qué puedo hacer  magia sin varita aquí y no en mi tiempo? .- Era algo que lo había molestado.  

Odyeus sonrió.  

.-Hiciste la prueba en tu tiempo de realizar magia sin varita? .-  

Harry se ruborizó, avergonzado. Ahora que pensaba sobre ello,  nunca había INTENTADO  hacer un hechizo sin varita conscientemente.  

.-Al parecer no. Bien, Thers o uno de sus amigos te deben de haber dicho que hay un tipo particular de Mago, el Chaman. Ellos pueden usar la magia sin varita, a decir la verdad, es más fácil para ellos  usarla, debido a que no tienen que encauzar su magia en su varita. Por otro lado, el núcleo de la varita aumenta el poder. Así al final es casi la misma cosa excepto que la magia sin varita es más sencilla para un chaman..-  

.-¿Y la magia con varita? Existe por este tiempo? .- Harry pregunto.  

.-No. Pero todas las personas que tienen un don como controlar la piedra, plantas o hablar con los animales son lo que llamas mago. Si  tuvieran una varita ellos podrían usar la magia..-  

Todo empezó a tener el sentido en la cabeza de Harry. Él decidió preguntar algo,  prometiéndose pensar luego sobre ello.  

.-Es posible para un Chaman tener un don? .-  

Odyeus lo miro interesado.  

.-Teóricamente, no. La magia agobia los poderes  latentes. Por eso los magos en su tiempo no pueden usar los dones. Pero hay algunas excepciones claro.. ¿Por qué? .-  

Harry mordió sus labios. Maravilloso,  otra cosa rara sobre él..  

.-Bien, cada vez que alguien ha estado hablando con un animal cerca de mí, yo  oigo un zumbido extraño y molesto en mi cabeza.. Había sido útil pero realmente molestoso.. .-  

Odyeus lo estudió durante algún tiempo haciéndole sentir bastante incómodo.  

.-Bien.-  dijo finalmente, .-la respuesta más lógica sería que puedes hablar con los animales y que este poder está empezando a aparecer, eso lo explicaría muy bien. Pero como he dicho, es casi imposible para un Chaman  usar un don.. .- Él parecía pensar profundamente. Entonces se dirigió hacia una caja en un estante. Él buscó intensamente en ella antes de agarrar un cristal translúcido. .-Sí, esto nos dirá qué está pasando..- Dijo con una sonrisa. .-Tómelo, contestará su pregunta..-  Le dio la piedra.  

Harry lo tomó cuidadosamente. En cuanto lo toco, la figura de un lobo apareció en él.  Lanzando un aullido. Harry se sobresaltó y casi dejo caer el cristal.  

Odyeus lo miro directamente.  

.-Bien parece que estas lleno de sorpresas.. .-  

¿.-Qué Qué significa? .- Harry tartamudo, todavía sobresaltado.  

.-Significa que a pesar de ser un Chaman,  puedes hablar con los animales. Notaras que sus palabras se pondrán más claras a partir de ahora..-  

.-Por qué no puedo ser como todos los demás..- Harry suspiro.  

.-Mi estimado muchacho, si deseas ser normal, te sugiero que pienses en irte a otro planeta y cambiar tu identidad, sinceramente no vas a ser normal en  esta Tierra.- dijo Odyeus sonriendo.  

.-Tristemente. Bien esta parte está clara, ahora dónde  voy a ir? .-  

.-Bien esta tarde,  te transportaras donde algún otro de tus antepasados, el que se indicó por la segunda parte de la runa que estaba en tu mano..- Contesto Odyeus.  

.-Estaba? .- Repitió Harry, un poco confundió.  

.-Estaba. No habías notado que la runa había desaparecido? .- Le pregunto el hombre, un poco sorprendido.  

.-Bien, realmente no estaba en la cima de las cosas en mi mente durante estos últimos dos meses.- contesto Harry.  

.- Tienes un punto.- se río entre dientes Odyeus, .-Bien mírela ahora! .-  

Realmente no creyéndolo, Harry miro su palma derecha.  Quiero decir, él lo habría sentido, si hubiera desaparecido. Había sido bastante doloroso durante su aparición.. Pero con sorpresa noto que no había nada. Nada. Harry miro a Odyeus.  

.-¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué se ha ido? Cómo. ? .- Harry empezó a bombardear a  Odyeus  con  preguntas.  

.-Espera, espera, espera..- Él dijo, mientras levantaba sus manos en un movimiento tranquilo. .-La runa que apareció era una señal de que eras uno de mis descendientes. También te permitió viajar a través de tiempo y a mí saber con quién ibas a encontrarse para advertirlos. Ahora solo la necesitaras para saltar a otro tiempo, desaparecerá durante el tiempo que te se quedes allí, de esta manera lo previne para evitar preguntas penosas. Pero una nueva aparecerá cuando  hallas  terminado el entrenamiento, definitivamente esta vez..-  Explicó.  

.-Grandioso.- Harry murmuro sarcásticamente. .-asumo que será más doloroso.-  

Odyeus sonrió.  

.-Estoy apenado por eso, imprimir  runas en  la palma para permitir  viajar en  el tiempo siempre es doloroso. Entre mas tienes que viajar, más doloroso es, y tu, tu va a viajar a varios tiempos..- Él agregó con una sonrisa.  .-No te preocupes que esa marca será tuya. Será tu símbolo, por lo tanto no causara ningún dolor cuando aparezca..-  

Harry soltó un sonido de alivio. La curiosidad le hizo preguntarle algo más a Odyeus.  

¿.- A qué se parecerá? .-  

.-Bien, si yo fuera tu  miraría en la frente de tus caballos .-contesto Odyeus.  

¿.-Qué? .-  

.-Encontrarás tu marca en su frente..- Repitió Odyeus, como si fuera algo obvio.  

Bien. Harry contesto dudoso .-me gusta eso, Resoplo, Sheitan tenía una marca en su cabeza. Por qué habría de tenerla de todas maneras.. .-  

El hombre rubio delante de él sonrió de nuevo.  

.-Bien, algunos animales son bastante peculiares y Sheitan es al parecer uno de ellos. Ellos aceptarán a  un amo, solo uno. Una vez que lo encuentren,  serán sumamente fieles a él y llevarán su marca..-  

.-Un mago puede tener algunos de estos animales? .- Harry pregunto bastante sorprendido.  

.-Sí, pero es bastante raro. ¿Por qué? .-  

.-Nada. Así que qué  voy a hacer, no puedo llevar a  Sheitan conmigo! .-  

.-Por qué no? .-  

Harry le lanzó una mirada, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.  

.-No puedo traerlo conmigo si de ves en cuando estoy saltando en el tiempo..-  

.-OH eso!. Bien no es un problema. ¿ No entendiste? Cuando este tipo de animales halla a su amo,  lleva la marca de ellos pero también crean un delgado vinculo con ellos..-  

Harry estaba sorprendido pero rápidamente se recupero.  

.-Bien, entonces Sheitan podrá venir conmigo.-  Harry inclinó su cabeza  pensando sobre ellos. La piedra alrededor de su cuello brillo gracias a un rayo de sol, llamando la atención de Odyeuss.  

.-Que es eso Harry? .-  

¿.-Qué? Esta piedra? .- Él miro sorprendido a Odyeus. .-Bien, nosotros lo usamos como una manera de reconocernos durante una lucha. Cada uno de nosotros tenía la suya, y en caso de un problema,  enviaba una chispa de su color. Yo no sé qué clase de piedra es, encontré esta y otra mas en lo profundo del lago. Guardé la otra.- explicó, un poco confundido.  

.-Puedo observar mas de cerca la otra piedra..- Pregunto Odyeus, completamente enfocado en el colgante alrededor del cuello de Harry. Con un golpecito de su mano y la ayuda de uno de los pequeños hechizos útiles que Odyeus le había enseñado, convocó la piedra restante y se la dio a Odyeus. Él se sentía intranquilo, con la sensación de que habían otras personas alrededor de el, tocándolo. Odyeus la estudió durante unos minutos, antes de devolvérsela.  

.-Eres muy peculiar, lo sabes, no? .- Suspiró.  

.-Si la maldición de mi vida, ser peculiar.- respondió Harry severamente.  

.-Bien, no te puedo decir lo que esta piedra es, pero lo aprenderás bastante pronto. Simplemente guárdala y escóndela hasta que la necesites..-  

.-Puedes ser un poco mas claro? .-  

Harry, Harry, Harry cual seria la diversión si yo te dijera todo?. .- Odyeus sonrió abiertamente.  

Harry le dio una mirada diciéndole que estaba completamente fuera de su mente antes de agitar la cabeza.  

.-Bien, tienes algo mas por preguntarme? .- Dijo Odyeus.  

.-No, pienso que eso es todo.. ¿Qué hago ahora? .-  

.-pienso que empacar y despedirte de tus amigos seria lo adecuado.-   

.-Bien. ¿Dónde tengo que ir esta noche? .-  

.-Ven aquí después de la cena, te mostrare..-  

Luego de algunas otras palabras, Harry dejó la tienda y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.  

Los encontró en el potrero, mirando sus caballos. Para ponerlo bien, estaban sentados bajo un árbol mirando fijamente el cielo para Raia y Yrs y limpiando el equipo de los caballos en el caso de Thers y Veradiss. Ellos sonrieron y se acercaron a él cuando los localizó. Harry se sintió bastante triste: él los dejaría esta noche y nunca los vería de nuevo.. Pero  no se olvidaría de ellos.  

.-¿Eh Harry? ¿Cómo estas? .-  

.-bien, Escuchen chicos, tengo algo que decirles.-  

Inmediatamente tenía toda su atención.  

.-Bien, estoy viajando..-  

Sus caras entristecieron.  

.-Esta noche.-  agregó.  

Allí, se veían  completamente cabizbajos.  

¿Tienes que? ¿Quiero decir, has estado aquí sólo durante dos meses? No podrías quedarte simplemente un poco más? .- Thers pregunto.  

.-Tiene razón! .- Agrego Veradis.  

.-Yo lo siento, pero recibí un mensaje de mi tribu. Me necesitan..-  

Él se sentía muy mal al mentirles. Pero  no podía decir: Eh, yo lo siento, pero vengo del futuro y necesito saltar al tiempo en que se encuentra el otro antepasado que me entrenará.  

Las caras de sus amigos estaban tristes pero también había comprensión en ellas: el deber hacia su tribu era algo que se había taladrado en ellos desde su nacimiento. Todos sus actos tenían que estar primero en el interés de las tribus, antes que en el suyo propio. Ésa era otra cosa que Harry recordaría: la lealtad.  

Raia rompió el silencio.  

.-Bien si sales esta noche, podríamos hacer lo mejor de este día.-.  

Su sugerencia fue aceptada calurosamente. Ensillaron sus caballos rápidamente, los montaron y después de advertir a alguien, se dirigieron hacia el Bosque.  

Decir que Harry paso un buen rato era una subestimación. Se pasaron todo día en el Bosque, cerca de un pequeño lago, hablando, bromeando, jugando Ese debió de haber sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Pero sólo hizo la separación más dolorosa.  

Finalmente, un poco antes de la hora de la cena, regresaron al campamento. Se apearon sus caballos y los devolvieron al potrero después de cuidar de ellos. Mientras lo hacían, Harry inspeccionó la marca Sheitan. La encontró donde Odyeus había dicho que estaría. (No la describo por ahora, estropearía la diversión) Entonces caminaron al lugar dónde la tribu normalmente comía. La tribu entera se encontraba allí, algo que no sucedía a menudo. Los ojos de Harry empezaron a lagrimear cuando comprendió que estaban ahí para decirle adiós. La cena fue más copiosa que lo usual. Al final, Odyeus se levanto de su sitio.  

.-Bien, yo quiero agradecerles haber venido esta noche. Harry, ha sido un placer  tenerlo con nosotros, y  espero que usted regrese seguro a su tribu..-  

Casi todos estaban sonriéndole. Bien si exceptuaba a Andra y su grupo.  

Harry se levanto también.  

.-Yo quiero agradecerles a todos estos dos meses que pase con ustedes. El tiempo pasado aquí ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida. Siempre recordaré lo que ustedes me enseñaron. Se los agradezco..-Levantó su cuenco, saludándolos.  

Todos levantaron sus cuencos (excepto Andra y sus amigos), respondiendo a su saludo.  

Entonces continuaron comiendo. Después de unos minutos habian acabado. Se levantaron y se acercaron a Harry, deseándole buena suerte, dándole animo y palabras de aliento. Vio a Eira y Kev que se acercaban y les sonrió ampliamente a ellos.  

.-Bien Harry, ha sido un placer tenerlo como estudiante, yo no creo que hallemos a otro natural en nuestras vidas..- Dijo Eira sonriendo.  

.-Soy yo quién debe agradecerle que me haya entrenado..- Harry contesto.  

Ellos se rieron.  

.-Bien salvo los primeros días, una vez que aprendiste a controlar tu fuerza debo admitir que disfrute enseñarle aun cuando al final acababas pateándome el trasero..- Dijo Kev graciosamente.  

Se rieron un poco, entonces Harry descubrió algo que lo sorprendió un poco. Los dos estaban llevando una pluma atada en su pelo, un signo de compromiso en la tribu.  

.-Bien.-, dijo sonriendo ampliamente .-planean decirme las felices noticias? .- Él se rió por ellos que se habían ruborizado y lo miraban un poquito avergonzados. ¿.-Cuándo pasó? .-  

.-esta noche.- mascullo Kev, realmente avergonzado.  

.-Felicitaciones y mis mejores deseos.- dijo  Harry, verdaderamente feliz por ellos.  

Ellos lo dejaron después de intercambiar unas últimas palabras. La próxima persona que se acerco lo sorprendió. Él pensaba que sé probablemente se metería en un volcán antes de saludarlo. Pero era definitivamente Dezer quien estaba de pie ante él, sin su sonrisa de desprecio usual.  

.-Bien, Harry, nosotros nos libramos finalmente de usted..-Parecía muy feliz por esto. .-Pero debo admitir una cosa..- Allí parecía que se hubiera tragado varios limones agrios por la mueca en su cara, .-Usted es uno de los mejores jinetes..-  

Antes de que Harry pudiera agradecerle, él se había ido. Sonrió, a veces Dezer le había recordado a Snape. Ellos compartían el mismo odio hacia él. Finalmente cuando pensó que debía haber agitado la mano de cada miembro de la tribu, Odyeus se le acercó y susurró en su oreja.  

.-A mi tienda en cinco minutos..-  

Harry asintió ligeramente. Se dirigió hacia Thers, Veradis, Raia y Yrs.  

.-Bien, creo que es tiempo de decir adiós..- Dijo calladamente.  

Ellos asintieron. Veradis lo abrazó herméticamente, él podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella estaba poniendo una cara fuerte. Raia lo abrazó también, deseándole buena suerte. Entonces miro a Thers y Yrs. Ellos sonrieron y lo abrazaron también.  

.-Gracias, son buenos amigos.-  dijo, su garganta estaba seca. .-Yo... yo no sé qué decir..-  

.-No digas nada entonces.- contestó Thers, sonriendo.  

Harry devolvió la sonrisa.  

.-Bien, bueno adiós, yo les deseo lo mejor..-  

Entonces salió.  

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  

Harry se dirigió derecho hacia la tienda de Odyeus. Allí él encontró sus cosas, pulcramente ordenadas y Sheitan, esperando por él.  

Harry! Bueno, Sígueme..-  

Odyeus montó un caballo que Harry no había notado. Se parecía mucho Sheitan, excepto que era gris ligero.  

.- Te presento a Stardust, el padre de Sheitan.-. Dijo Odyeus.  

Harry asintió y montó su semental, después de amarrar sus cosas a la silla de montar. Montaron durante aproximadamente quince minutos, entonces el hombre se detuvo y se apeó, haciendo señas a Harry para que haga lo mismo.  

.-Toma a Sheitan contigo..- Caminaron en el silencio. Harry miraba alrededor. Odyeus lo llevaba a una parte del bosque que no conocía. Finalmente se detuvieron en un claro. Odyeus ondeó su mano y de repente, la estrella que él había encontrado en Hogwarts antes de viajar apareció. Recordó el vértigo que  había experimentado vivamente, no tenia muchas prisa por vivirlo de nuevo.  

.-Allí, Todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar hacia el centro de la estrella..- Dijo Odyeus. Una vez que estés hay la runa reaparecerá, te advierto que va a doler.. .-  

Harry sostuvo la respiración pero la soltó al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Odyeuss.  

.- Estás jugando conmigo, cierto? .- Preguntó un poco molesto.  

.-¡Claro! No te preocupes, sólo se sentirá un poco la punzada en su palma..-  

Harry asintió.  

.-Bien, buena suerte Harry, iré a verlo en sus sueños..- Odyeus sonrió y abrazó a su descendiente.  

.-Bueno, adiós, Odyeus.- dijo  Harry.  

Entonces caminó hacia la estrella, arrastrando a su caballo con él. Una vez más  sintió el vértigo agobiándolo, antes de desplomarse en un giro de colores,  vio la cara sonriente de Odyeus. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco e intentó sonreír pero la oscuridad lo rodeo y se desplomo en un giro de colores.  

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  

Entretanto en Hogwarts, las cosas no eran tan felices.  

Ron se despertó bastante tarde y se dio prisa para desayunar,  notando que Harry no estaba en su cama cuando él salió. Un poco molesto con su amigo se apresuro al gran vestíbulo, después de haberse vestido apresuradamente, para encontrar a su otra mejor amiga, Hermione Granger que estaba desayunando y conversando con Ginny.  

Ron se sentó en una silla al lado de ella.  

.-Finalmente! ¿Dónde esta Harry? .- Ella preguntó un poco sorprendida de ver a Ron solo y más por lo que él estaba llevando.  

.-Espera hasta que ponga mis manos en él..  No me despertó cuando se levanto.. .-  

.-Es por eso por lo que llevas esa camisa con un osito pequeño?.- Le preguntó Hermione, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su libro.  

Ron miro hacia abajo a sus túnicas abiertas y a la camisa que estaba llevando.  Cerró su túnica rápidamente, escondiendo la camisa, su cara tan roja como su pelo. Hermione paso un dificil rato tratando de ocultar su risa.  

.- No es cómico! .- Dijo Ron chasqueado, realmente avergonzado. Empezó a comer.  

.-Bien, dónde esta Harry? .- Repitió Hermione.  

.-No se.- contesto Ron  entre dos mordidas. .- Se había ido cuando yo me levante. ¿Por qué? No lo has visto? .-  Preguntó con la boca llena de comida.  

Hermione agitó su cabeza.  

.-No, se debe de haber levantado muy temprano.. .-  

.-Bien, me escuchara cuando lo veamos en clase, que tenemos primero? .-  

.-Transfiguración, con Ravenclaw.-.  

.-Por lo menos no es Slytherin... .- Ron mascullo.  

Hermione suspiró y reasumió su charla con Ginny.  

Una vez Ron acabo, ellos caminaron a Transfiguración y estaban entre los últimos en entrar. Después de unos minutos McGonagall empezó a llamar la lista. Ron y Hermione estaban lanzando miradas angustiadas hacia la puerta, viendo que su amigo no estaba en el salón.  

.-Mr Potter? .-  

Un silencio le contestó.  

.-Mr. Weasley, Srta. Granger dónde esta Mr Potter ? .-  

.-Nosotros no sabemos Profesora, él no estaba en el dormitorio cuando yo me desperté esta mañana..- Contesto Ron.  

.-Él tampoco estaba desayunando.- agrego Hermione.  

Los dos estaban realmente preocupados ahora.  

McGonagall los miró sospechosamente. Al parecer parecía pensar que ellos estaban diciendo la verdad.  

.-Bien, advertiré al director,  él debe saber sí alguien vaga por el castillo.. O fuera de el.. .-  Dijo antes de empezar su lección: cómo transformar un caldero en una mariposa. Hermione y dos Ravenclaws fueron los únicos que lo consiguieron. El caldero de Ron estaba intentando volar con las dos alas de mariposa que tenia ahora.  

Una vez la lección acabo, se dirigieron hacia el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras en ese momento dos búhos  volaron hacia ellos y dejaron caer dos cartas. Confundidos, las tomaron mirándose.  

.-¿Quién podría escribirnos a nosotros? Y por qué estos búhos no trajeron esto, esta mañana? .-  

Hermione se encogió de hombros.  

Hay sólo una manera de saberlo..- Con esto ella abrió la carta, seguido por Ron y  empezaron a leerla. Ellos abrieron la boca simultáneamente y se miraron de nuevo  

.-Dumbledore..-  

Ellos corrieron hacia las escaleras que llevaban  hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.  

En el mismo momento, Dumbledore estaba discutiendo con Minerva McGonagall que le había informado la ausencia de Harry.  

.-¡Albus! Él debe saber que no debe vagar sin avisar! Después de lo que pasó el año pasado, pensé que sería más cauto! .-  

.-Minerva, tranquilízate, estoy seguro que no esta muy lejos.- dijo Dumbledore

Entonces, cuando McGonagall estaba a punto de hablar, un búho entró en el cuarto y aterrizó en el escritorio de Dumbledore.  

Claramente  sorprendido por la aparicion del búho, Dumbledore desató la carta que el pájaro estaba llevando y empezó a abrirla cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y dos personas entraron en el cuarto, jadeando. Ellos eran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.  

.-Señor.. Harry.. izquierdo.. La carta.- eran  las únicas cosas entendibles cuando  Hermione y Ron empezaron a hablar juntos.  

Srta. Granger, Mr Weasley, este comportamiento es inaceptable..- Exclamo McGonagall severamente  

Esto pareció calmar a los dos adolescentes.  

Bien, sobre qué es esto? .- Le pregunto estrictamente la profesora .- no debería estar en clase de defensa, no puedo creerlo de usted! .-  

.-Bien, nosotros estábamos de camino cuando dos búhos dejaron caer estas cartas.- en ese momento Hermione noto la carta en las manos de Dumbledore, .-OH, pero usted recibió uno! .-  

Dumbledore la miraba suspicazmente.  

.-Yo pienso que usted debe leerlo..- Dijo Hermione.  

Mirando a sus estudiantes extrañamente, Dumbledore desplegó la carta y empezó a leer en voz alta.  

.-Profesor. No se preocupe. Yo voy a entrenarme..- Allí la voz de Dumbledore vaciló. .-Dónde? No puedo decirle, es con relación a la runa..-  

.-Yo sabia que tenia que ver con esa maldita runa.-  masculló a Ron. Al parecer, Harry no lo había mencionado en su carta a él.  

.-Todo lo que puedo decirle es que estaré tan seguro como en Hogwarts, cuando halla acabado el entrenamiento volveré hay, pero yo creo que me tomará un año por lo menos para completarlo..-  

.-UN AÑO! .- Exclamo mcgonagall.  

.-Todo se explicará cuando retorne a Hogwarts. Por favor, intente guardar mi desaparición en secreto, es muy importante. Espero que todo este bien para usted y Hogwarts. Sirius, Ron y Hermione recibieron las cartas también. Espero que usted este bien, no se rinda. Harry.-  

Él y McGonagall observaban detenidamente la carta, mientras Hermione miraba a  Dumbledore y Ron a Fawkes.  

Si él hubiera estado mirando al viejo mago, habría visto la preocupación imprimada en su cara.  

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  

Cinco minutos después, el personal entero se había reunido en la oficina de Dumbledore. Hermione y Ron se habían negado a dejar el cuarto. Rápidamente, Dumbledore les dijo las noticias. Eran  varias las reacciones: del susto absoluto a la preocupación. Incluso Snape parecía un poco involucrado pero  lo escondió rápidamente.  

Entonces Dumbledore les mostró el dibujo de la runa. Ninguno de ellos parecía conocerlo. Decidieron intentar guardar la desaparición de Harry tan confidencial como les fuera posible y empezaron a inventar una historia.  

Después de horas partieron, regresando a su cuarto, cada uno bastante preocupado pero también concientes de su deber. Se pasaron los siguientes días  intentando encontrar el significado de la runa sin resultado.. Hermione y Ron estaban angustiados por su amigo pero tenían que mantener un comportamiento normal para que sus compañeros no sospechen.  

Mientras, Sirius había venido a Hogwarts a pesar de los peligros, y casi golpeo a Dumbledore en su preocupación por Harry. Él estalló en su oficina, completamente aterrado, después de haber recibido una carta de Harry. Tomó al Director varios minutos  calmar al hombre apenado. Desde entonces, él se había establecido en la Torre de Gryffindor y podía vérsele vagando en el castillo para aversión y desmayo de Snape. Los estudiantes creían que Harry se había ido para ser entrenado y  escondido. Durante unos días, era casi el asunto de todas las discusiones y Ron y Hermione se volvían locos con todas las personas que les preguntaban por Harry. Pero después de unos días, la atención se disipo de la desaparición de Harry debido a que las noticias de las primeras matanzas de Voldemort llegaron a Hogwarts.  

Todo eso no era realmente un buen inicio de año para todo ellos.  

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  

Harry regreso despacio a la conciencia. La atmósfera estaba caliente y seca. Podía sentir el sol sobre él. Cerró su mano, dibujándolo un puño. ¡Bajo sus dedos él sentía algunos.. ARENA!  Abrió sus ojos y se deslumbró por el sol. Pestañeó unas veces, recuperando despacio su vista echo una mirada alrededor de él.  

.-OH perfecto! .-  Dijo para él .-Dónde estoy ahora? .-  

  
  
Tania Pantac 

---------------------------------------------

DEJAD REVIEW PLEASE

Shara: Tienes toda la razón del mundo, perdona el retraso, ha sido todo culpa mía, primero por hacer una promesa que no he podido cumplir, segundo felicitar a Tania por la gran traducción que ha hecho, no he tocado absolutamente nada, ha hecho un trabajo fantástico, espero poder seguir gozando de su ayuda, así como la de cualquier persona que crea que pueda aportar cualquier cosa a la historia.


	8. La Llegada

Capítulo Ocho 

Harry regresó despacio a la conciencia. La atmósfera estaba caliente y seca.  Podía sentir el sol sobre él.  Cerró su mano en un puño. Bajo sus dedos sentía algo.. ¡ARENA!  Abrió sus ojos y se deslumbró por el sol. Pestañeó unas veces, recuperando despacio su vista y echo una mirada alrededor de él. 

¡OH perfecto - dijo para él -¿Dónde estoy ahora?   
  


= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * 

Harry dio una mirada rápida a sus alrededores y suspiró. ¡Un desierto! ¡Maravilloso! ¿Qué iba hacer? Ahí, solo, con un caballo, algunas armas y su varita en el medio de un desierto con el sol alto en el cielo, literalmente quemando todo y ninguna sombra cerca de él. 

Se quito la ropa, sólo dejando sus pantalones y camisa. Hizo entonces un hechizo simple que le permitió saber el lugar más cercano con agua. Lo dirigió hacia el oeste. Encogiéndose de hombros, empezó a caminar, no queriendo 

cansar a Sheitan montando en la arena. 

No había caminado unos metros cuando oyó una voz detrás de él. 

  
"Bien no pareces tan desesperado como los últimos que el viejo loco me envió." Él podría decir sin voltear que era una mujer. 

Se volvió rápidamente con su cuchillo preparado en la mano.   
"Definitivamente no desesperado" declaró a la mujer. La observo lentamente, envainando sus cuchillos, viendo que no había ninguna amenaza alrededor. 

  
Ella era alta y delgada, con pelo negro recto largo puesto en trenzas diminutas tiradas en una coleta, grandes ojos negros almendrados que estaban centelleando. Sus rasgos faciales eran un poco ásperos para una mujer, pero no la singularizaba mucho. Ella tenía la piel castaña como el chocolate con unas cicatrices en sus brazos. Vestía una túnica de algodón blanca simple con unos bordados y un pedazo grande de tela envuelto alrededor de su cabeza y cayéndose en sus hombros. Parecía bastante enérgica.   
  


"¿Debo presentarme, no es cierto?"   
Harry no supo qué contestar. Tomando su silencio como un sí, ella continuó.   
  


"Yo soy Ámber, otro de tus antepasados, feliz de finalmente conocerte Harry".   
  


"Igualmente" tartamudeo Harry, un poco sorprendió de que ella supiera su nombre, pero, pensando sobre ello, Odyeus la debe de haber advertido sobre él.   
  


"Bueno, ahora, si no te importa, debemos irnos, no es divertido quemarse en medio del desierto." Dijo Ámber.   
Harry asintió.   
  


"Bien, sostén mi mano, vamos a usar una manera más rápida. Y toca a tu caballo o él se quedará aquí."   
Él hizo como él se dijo y en un parpadeo de los ojos, ellos se rodearon por las llamas grandes. Antes de que pudiera decir o  hacer algo, Ámbar había dicho unas palabras en un idioma que él no conocía, incluso con la información llenando su mente. Al tiempo, durante su salto, había adquirido la información sobre dónde estaba y estaba empezando a tener acceso a ella. Supo ahora que  estaba en alguna parte del Egipto antiguo, que Ámber era el líder de un grupo de personas bajo las órdenes del Faraón. Ellos vivían en alguna parte en el desierto y el lugar se mantenía secreto. Cada uno de ellos tenía el poder sobre un elemento. Él detuvo su meditación y se dio cuenta de su ambiente. Las llamas habían desaparecido. Estaba ahora en un lugar muy hospitalario. Ante él un edificio blanco alto, a su derecha podía ver un lago pequeño, rodeado por árboles de palma. Unos caballos y dromedarios podrían verse alrededor. A la izquierda vio a personas caminando, hablando.   
  


"Bienvenido a mi casa." Dijo Ámbar.   
  


"Es impresionante susurro Harry."   
  


"¿Lo es? Ahora sígueme,  debo aclarar la situación con los maestros sobre tu llegada."   
Ellos caminaron hacia el edificio. A su paso la gente la saludaba y miraba fríamente a Harry. Se estremeció un poco bajo las miradas pero no le tomo importancia.   
  


"Aquí, aprenderás acerca  lucha física o  duelos mágicos. Bien te enseñaremos sanación y a usar tus poderes elementales". Explicó la mujer mientras atravesaban los corredores.   
  


"¿Los poderes elementales?"   
  


"¿ No te lo dijo? " Tan desconfiado como siempre." Se río Ámber. "Bien, poderes Elementales corren por tu  sangre, desde que yo soy tu antepasado. Debes ser un fuego, como yo. Pero veremos eso en unos momentos. 

¡Aquí estamos!"   
  


Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta.   
Ámber entró, seguido por un desconcertado Harry.   
El cuarto era grande y ricamente adornado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con  dibujos y jeroglíficos. Había unos pedestales donde se encontraban las estatuas de dioses egipcios como Bastet, Horus, Amon Ra, Thot, Osiris y demás. Estaban hechas de oro y brillantes gemas. Harry volvió su atencion a las personas en el cuarto. Ellos eran cinco: tres hombres y dos mujeres. Todos tenían la piel castaña y el pelo oscuro. 

"¿Hola Ámber, por qué nos pediste que viniéramos aquí?"  Pregunto un hombre con el pelo crespo y ojos de avellana.   
  


"Bien Imir, quiero presentarte un nuevo estudiante: Harris."   
Harry le dio una mirada afilada. ¿Por qué había cambiado su nombre?   
  


"Harris, conoce a Imir y Kenet, maestros de tierra, Yana, maestro Aéreo, Assim y Theri, maestros de Agua", Imir y Kenet eran hombres altos y muy musculosos. A primera vista sabias que era mejor no molestarlos. Kenet tenía el cabello corto y puntiagudo y los ojos verdiazules. Yana también era alto, muy delgado, casi flaco con el pelo largo y rizado trenzado y adornado con unos amuletos y ojos castaños. Al el contrario, Theri era bastante pequeña, su pelo le llegaba al hombro. Tenía extraños ojos grises que estaban chispeando cuando miro a Harry. Finalmente Assim era de media estatura, con un cuerpo bien entonado pero tan muscular como los maestros de Tierra. Mantenía una cara inexpresiva, pero Harry podía ver que estaba evaluándolo. Sus ojos azules lo miraban aburridos.   
  


Lo saludaron educadamente, y Harry devolvió sus saludos.   
  


"Bien ahora, que las presentaciones están hechas, podríamos hacer la determinación de los elementos también". Dijo Ámber. Su sugerencia fue aceptada. Yana salió del cuarto y regresó unos minutos después. Durante esto, todos se habían quedado silenciosos. Los maestros estaban mirando a Harry, intentando juzgarlo, Ámber estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos y Harry estaba organizando toda la información que había recibido. Una vez que ella regreso, puso en medio un gran cofre. Realmente era hermoso. Su creador había usado ébano y marfil, así como piedras azules y topacios. Reverencialmente, Yana abrió el cofre y saco un gran orbe de cristal en el que estaban girando cuatro tiras de luz: azul, roja, verde y gris.   
  


"El orbe de opción" dijo calladamente Ámber. "Debes quitarte la camisa Harris."   
Harry estaba muy desconcertado pero obedeció.   
  


"Debes tocar el orbe. Un anillo del color de tu elemento aparecerá en tu brazo." Ella le mostró el suyo. En su brazo derecho tenia un anillo de fuego rodeando sus bíceps.   
  


"Bien" asintió Harry.   
  


"Bien, hazlo ahora."   
Harry se encogió de hombros y despacio acercó su mano al orbe. Estaba un poco renuente a tocar el orbe, no queria encontrar realmente su elemento. ¿Si no tenia? ¿Sí tenia un elemento completamente diferente? Bien, había solo una manera de saber. Sus dedos tocaron el cristal. Hubo una llamarada de luz. Después de unos segundos recupero la vista y miro su brazo derecho. Despacio, un anillo de llamas estaba apareciendo. 

"¡Bien, es fuego!" Dijo Ámber.

"Bien" dijo Yana dijo," no ha habido muchos de ellos últimamente".   
Harry estaba mirando su brazo, sonriendo. Entonces unas líneas grises delgadas empezaron a aparecer debajo del primer anillo.   
  


"¿Disculpa Ámber, pero esto normal?" Él preguntó, apuntando a las líneas grises que estaban formando otro anillo despacio. 

Ella lo miro y frunció el entrecejo. Acercándose tomó su brazo y lo estudió estrechamente. 

"Se parecía el anillo Aéreo, pero. ¡Yana!"   
  


"¿Sí?"   
  


"Ven. ¿Es el anillo Aéreo?"   
  


"¿Sí, pero por qué está apareciendo, él ya tenía uno de Fuego?"   
  


"No debe estar aquí.." Los otros amos también se habían acercado, curiosos.   
Entonces el susto apareció en la cara de Ámber.

"Puede.. ¿Puede significar que tiene el mando sobre dos elementos?"   
Éste pareció asustar a sus colegas profundamente, excepto a Assim que estaba de pie, inexpresivo como de costumbre.   
  


"Al parecer Él.. podría ser una posibilidad.. ¡Pero no ha habido un multi - elemental en siglos!" exclamo Kenet 

"El fuego y Aire.. Una extraña mezcla". Dijo Imir.   
  


"Hay mas " dijo Assim  suavemente. "Al parecer consiguió el agua también."   
¡QUÉ!" grito Theri  

"Mira su brazo." Le contesto el hombre.   
Cierto, un anillo azul ondulado estaba apareciendo debajo del gris.   
  


"¡Esto es loco!" Dijo Imir, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.   
Los maestros estaban mirando fijamente a Harry, algo que estaba haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo. Él suspiró mentalmente. Incluso siglos atrás en el tiempo llamaba la atención... Tenía que ser una maldición.   
Finalmente parecía que tenía el mando sobre los cuatro elementos desde que los cuatro anillos aparecieron en su brazo. Los maestros e incluso Ámber estaban asustados mas allá de las palabras.   
No creyendo lo que habían visto, le hicieron intentar usar los elementos. Él tenía que prender una vela, algo que hizo fácilmente, entonces apagarla con el aire que no era difícil. Tenía más problemas para crear agua en un cuenco, pero logro hacerlo después de unos intentos. Finalmente le pidieron que hiciera crecer una planta, algo que tuvo muchos problemas para hacer pero lo consiguió.   
Los maestros no podían creer lo que habian visto. Ámber fue la primera en recuperarse del susto.   
  


"Bien parece que serás un estudiante interesante.."   


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* =*=*=*=*=  
Una vez que se recuperaron del susto inicial, empezaron a planear su horario. Finalmente después de horas de discusión sobre su horario, pero también sobre qué decirles a las otras personas ahí: Los aprendices con que Harry viviría, los novicios y los que pronto serian maestros, dejaron el cuarto y fueron a otro, más grande, dónde las personas iban a comer.   
  


Había tres mesas: una para los aprendices a la derecha, otra para los novicios en el medio, y finalmente una para los maestros a la izquierda. Todas las personas ya estaban sentadas y mirándolos cuando entraron.   
Ámber caminó adelante.   
  


"Buenas Tardes" dijo ella.   
Buenas tardes le contestaron.   
  


"Aprendices y novicios, un nuevo estudiante ha sido aceptado en nuestra escuela. Él se unirá a los aprendices, confío en que le darán una apropiada bienvenida. Les presento a Harris."   
Ella lo empujó adelante. Sintiéndose bastante incómodo, echo una mirada alrededor, encontrándose con los ojos de todas las personas presentes en el cuarto. Intentó sonreír pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Ellos estaban mirándolo, con una expresión fría. Harry estaba bastante desconcertado por esto. Después de la bienvenida calurosa de los jóvenes en la tribu de Odyeuss (de la mayoría de ellos), había pensado que sería igual; pero todo lo que estaba viendo eran caras pálidas y desafiantes. Ámber le hizo señas para que se sentase en la mesa de los aprendices. Obedeció, nervioso sobre su encuentro  con sus camaradas. Se sentó al final de la mesa en el único lugar vació. Observo a los otros jóvenes. Habían tres muchachas y cinco muchachos. Todos compartían la marca de fábrica de pelo negro y piel castaña. Un silencio incómodo se estableció en la mesa mientras la comida era traída por otras personas que estaban ahí para cuidar del edificio, las tierras , de los maestros y estudiantes, como Harry aprendería pronto. Ellos no intercambiaron una palabra a pesar del esfuerzo de Harry por empezar una conversación. Esto lo confundió mucho, pero él aprendería pronto por qué..   
  


= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

Harry estaba sentado cerca del lago, bajo un árbol de palma, pensando.  Sólo había estado allí durante dos semanas y ya quería estar en cualquier otra parte. Recordó sus primeros días..   
En la primera mañana, Harry, cansado por su viaje no se despertó a tiempo para su primera clase a las 9 de la mañana. Ninguno de los otros lo ayudo. Se levanto finalmente a las 10 se apuro a ir al salón, una hora y media tarde.  
Golpeó la puerta.   
  


"Entra" dijo un hombre, enojadamente.   
Harry nervioso abrió la puerta y caminó dentro del cuarto. Era la clase de Assim.   
  


"Harris. Que bueno que decidiste unirte finalmente" dijo Assim, claramente enfadado, fríamente.   
  


"Lo siento" dijo Harry calladamente.   
  


"¿Lo sientes? Bien, te permito pasar hoy debido a que eres nuevo, pero no esperes que la próxima vez sea tan indulgente tendrás que recuperar lo que has perdido." Agregó antes de reasumir su discurso.   
Harry se sentó calladamente en una mesa al frente y escuchó a Assim.   
"Como estaba diciendo antes de que fuera interrumpido" miro a Harry. El agua es un elemento estable diferente del fuego que es extremadamente volátil. Para usarlo, necesitas darle la misma estabilidad a tu mente, la misma calma. Debes ser el agua. Para alcanzar esto deberán practicar la meditación hasta que consigan alcanzar este estado en solo unos segundos. Será sumamente difícil ya que la mente tiene una tendencia a saltar de un lado a otro." Assim continuó explicando cómo estabilizar la mente. Harry escuchó atentamente por cinco minutos. Entonces sintió que algo pegó su cabeza. Él se volvió y examinó el cuarto pero todos estaban mirando a Assim fijamente. Encogiéndose de hombros volvió su atención al maestro de agua. Un minuto después, otra cosa le pegó. Una vez más intentó encontrar al culpable sin efecto. La tercera vez simplemente lo ignoro. Pero la persona siguió tirando lo que parecía pedazos de pergamino. Después de diez minutos, se molesto. Se volvió ferozmente, llamando la atención del maestro. 

"¿Harris, podrías repetir lo acabo de decir?" Preguntó calladamente.   
Harry mordió sus labios y se quedo silencioso.   
  


"¿No? Siendo nuevo no te permito no prestar la atención. Te quedarás después de que la clase ha terminado.   
Harry asintió, sabiendo que era mejor no protestar.   
Por el resto de la lección, escuchó cuidadosamente a Assim, intentando asir la base de meditación. Tenía muchos problemas para aclarar su mente pero después de que unos esfuerzos él consiguió alcanzar un estado mental 

bastante bueno.   
  


Fue uno de los últimos en lograrlo. Como sabría después, los niños aprenden allí muy temprano a controlarse, 

hacer la cantidad más pequeña de movimientos, ahorrar su energía. Ellos habían estado mirándolo, sonriendo afectadamente a su fallado esfuerzo por meditar. Esto no lo había ayudado en absoluto, mas bien lo había enfadado bastante...   
  


Después de la lección, tubo que soportar el sermón del maestro de agua acerca de la importancia de prestar atención y el hecho que su particular posición no haría que lo trataran diferente que el resto de los estudiantes.   
Tomo un almuerzo rápido antes de ir a su segunda clase del día. De hecho tenía una clase de cuatro horas en la mañana, entonces, el almuerzo. Después una clase de cuatro horas en la tarde. El día acababa con dos horas de lecciones curativas.   
  


Ese día tenían agua y aire, al día siguiente tierra y fuego. La lección aérea fue mejor que el agua. Primero, Yana era un maestro menos estricto. Y el aire no requería tanto control como el agua, al contrario de hecho, ellos tenían que permitir a su mente tambalearse, perder todo el mando en su cuerpo, hacer su mente flotar y entonces sólo entonces podría empezar a controlar su elemento. Él pasaba un tiempo fácil en esta clase debido a que entendió el concepto rápidamente. Pudo hacer el viento arremolinarse alrededor de él a finales de la lección. Yana le sonrió. La clase curativa estuvo bien, desde la primera vez. La maestra, Louses era una mujer sonriente delgada y baja. Ella le hizo sentirse bienvenido y se relajó ligeramente. Había temido que seria parecido a Assim. Después de la cena se dirigió directamente hacia su cuarto. Todavía no había intercambiado una palabra con los otros adolescentes. Se durmió rápidamente. Al día siguiente se despertó a tiempo para desayunar. Ninguno de sus compañeros le dirigió la palabra.   
Nervioso se acercó a una muchacha alta que había estado en la clase aérea con él. Ella parecía un poco aburrida. Su nombre era Denila.   
  


"Hethera" dijo, usando la manera más común de saludar a alguien, un poco parecido a hola.   
Ella lo miro con ojos fríos, luego volvió a mirar el libro que había estado leyendo. Lo cerro, lo volvió a poner en su bolsa, se levanto y se retiro de la habitación. Harry estaba hay de pie asustado y confundido ¿qué había hecho mal? Confundido, agito la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su primera clase: la tierra 

Cuatro horas después salió del aula, completamente agotado. Si había pensado que la clase de agua era dura, tierra era simplemente el infierno. Este elemento requería una concentración incluso más grande que la del agua. Simplemente Harry no conseguía hacerlo bien. Aun cuando había conseguido hacer crecer una planta ante los maestros, controlar el elemento significaba mucho mas que simplemente hacerlas crecer. La planta  a su mando estaba volviéndolo loco. En el almuerzo hecho una mirada alrededor tratando de empezar una conversación con alguien, pero su mesa estaba tan callada que podía oírse volar una mosca. Podía oír voces y discusiones acaloradas en la mesa de los profesores y novicios, pero el silencio llenaba la de los aprendices. Este comportamiento confundía a Harry. Su siguiente lección era el fuego.   
  


Cuando terminó esa clase, supo que iba a ser su favorita. Controlar el fuego era algo natural en él. Ni siquiera tenia que concentrarse. Es mas, Amber era una gran maestra con sentido del humor. Antes de la lección curativa fue a la cena. Allí examino de nuevo su mesa. De nuevo, no se intercambio ninguna palabra. Eran veinticuatro en la mesa: Yassin y Safia con quién aprendía sobre el fuego. Ellos estaban saliendo y siempre se les veía juntos. Había los estudiantes de aguas entonces: Ahmed, Kamel, Moira, Berilo, Ian, Ouana, Tassit, Hasn y Yoran. Berilo y Ahmed eran una pareja, y los nueve formaban  un grupo cerrado. El grupo de agua era el más grande. Entonces venia el del aire: Usil, Jenal, Harim, Akim, Deis, Noa y Namia. Harim y Akim eran gemelos así como Noa y Namia, pero aunque Akim y Harim parecían ser precisamente iguales, Noa y Namia eran muy diferentes, por su altura, pelo y rasgos faciales. Finalmente el grupo de tierra estaba compuesto de seis personas: Djamel, Ismalia, Basten, Denor, Kisael y Samira. Durante la cena, probó varias veces hablar con ellos pero era como hablarle a las paredes, sólo encontró caras pálidas y  miradas heladas. Finalmente se rindió, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco herido por ese trato. La siguiente vez Harry ignoro significativamente a sus camaradas. Nunca lo advirtieron, ayudaron o le dieron consejo. Pero todavía era soportable, enervante pero soportable.   
  


Las bromas empezaron al final de la primera semana. En la tarde después de la cena. Harry estaba trabajando en la tarea que Assim les había dado. Casi había acabado cuando se encontró bañado en agua. Su trabajo estaba completamente perdido. El cuarto hizo erupción en risas. Harry tenía que refrenarse de ponerse de pie y maldecirlos. Apretó sus dientes, se secó con un golpecito de varita y lanzó un hechizo repelente de  agua en su pergamino. Necesitó la mitad de sus horas de descanso para terminar el trabajo. Entonces se fue a dormir. Cauto, escondió su trabajo así como su bolsa y otras posesiones. Se felicitó por la mañana cuando se despertó y encontró su escritorio completamente redecorado: había salpicaduras de pintura en él, todavía estaba húmedo, algunas partes estaban quemadas, otras habían crecido y habían formado hojas que Harry reconoció como Ignia picante. Miraba sus ropas, todas estaban mojadas, la mitad estaban teñidas de color rosa, algunas habían sido rasgadas. Suspiró y echó una mirada alrededor de él. Todos estaban durmiendo. Sacó su vara y con unos hechizos sus pertenencias volvieron a su estado inicial. Se vistió, tomó su bolsa, verificó su trabajo y fue a desayunar. Casi había terminado cuando los otros llegaron. Si estaban sorprendidos de verlo con la ropa normal no lo demostraron. Cuado estaba poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, uno de ellos tropezó con él.  Quedó estirado en el suelo bajo la risa de todos. Su bolsa explotó extendiendo los pergaminos por el suelo. Vaciando,  los recogió rápidamente.  

 Eran sólo pequeños ejemplos,  tenía que sufrir varias cosas, como encontrarse atado a su silla por  raíces, sus cejas quemadas por accidente.

Los maestros no parecían notar esto o lo achacaron a alguna torpeza.  

Harry suspiró pesadamente, tirando una piedra en el lago. Ahora sabía por qué se estaban comportando así. En los días siguientes había comprendido que todos los aprendices estaban allí motivados por una única cosa: querían sobresalir, que los amos les conocieran. Estaban preparados para hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Pudiendo controlar todos los cuatro elementos le estaban viendo como una amenaza para ellos, así su rival a batir.  

Se levantó despacio, tomó su bolsa y se dirigió hacia su próxima clase, el Aire. Había perdido toda la esperanza de acercarse a ellos. Primero había pensado que ellos verían que él no iba a hacerles sombra, pero se había olvidado de algo más. Él era diferente, físicamente pero también mentalmente, haciéndole imposible para él mezclarse con la muchedumbre. Así que había decidido aprender todo tan rápido como podía, esperando que de esta manera estaría fuera más pronto. Despacio se dirigió hacia su próxima clase, intentando imaginar lo que pasaría luego. Agitó su cabeza, tendría que esperar y verlo.

---------------------------------

1.- DARLE LAS GRACIAS A SELENE SNAPE QUE ES LA AUTORA DE ESTA FANTÁSTICA TRADUCCIÓN, GRACIAS A ELLA HABEIS DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO.

2.- Dar las gracias por todos los reviews que han mandado con su apoyo a está traducción, estoy seguro que tanto Selene como Yo se lo agradecemos muchísimo

3.- Disculparme por la tardanza, pero como ya le ha comentado a Selene, un subidón de trabajo me obliga a trabajar 13 horas diarias ( no es coña) incluido sábados y domingos, hoy es el primer domingo libre en 3 semanas, por tando, espero que tengan paciencia en las actualizaciones, así como en el fic mio de la orden del fénix, aún no se cuando lo podré volver a actualizar, aunque estoy trabajando en él, con una libretita que le llevo a todas partes, para intentar realizar el capitulo lo más rápido posible, pero aún no sé lo que me costará. Espero que para esta semana, el trabajo vuelva a la normalidad.


	9. Test

**Capítulo Nueve **

Unas semanas habían pasado desde que Harry encontró a Ámber en el desierto. De hecho había estado allí durante aproximadamente dos meses. La situación no había cambiado: todavía era rechazado por los otros aprendices y  era el blanco de sus chistes y mofas. Pero la venganza estaba construyéndose despacio en la mente de Harry. No iba a sufrir este tratamiento sin reaccionar. Pero primero necesitaba volverse un novicio. Ellos verían de lo que estaba hecho; no era un hijo de los Merodeadores para nada. La primera parte de su plan estaba lista para ser puesta en acción; nunca sabrían lo que les había pegado. Había puesto toda su mente, fuerza y voluntad en sus clases,  sorprendiendo a los maestros. Ellos habían sido primero bastante estrictos con él, aparentemente seguros de que sería bastante arrogante, debido a sus habilidades peculiares. Pero lentamente habian aprendido a respetarlo. Ámber apreciaba su mente afilada y su comodidad con las manipulaciones del fuego, no era extraño su aprecio por el Muchacho-qué-vivió. Yana había perdido su lado estricto rápidamente con él. Ella había esperado encontrar a un muchacho seguro de sí mismo y preparado para presumir, pero había enfrentado a un  joven experimentado y determinado, preparado para escuchar su consejo. De hecho, la actitud de Harry hacia los maestros era la de un estudiante perfecto, algo que le habría dado un ataque al corazón a Ron: estudiaba la mayoría del tiempo, practicaba, hacia preguntas a los maestros, los escuchaba... 

Ser de hecho el estudiante perfecto a veces enervaba al muchacho de cabello oscuro, pero volverse un novicio rápidamente tenia su precio.   
  
Kenet  había sido conquistado por eso. La tierra era la peor clase de Harry, por eso es que allí él puso la mayoría de su esfuerzo. Esto fue recompensado con el respeto de Kenet. Assim era más duro ganar. El maestro del agua era frío y controlado, raramente permitía a otros ver sus emociones, guardando la mayoría de ellas para el mismo. Él era el hombre que Harry respetó y admiró  más allí, a pesar de su frió comportamiento. Su perseverancia en alcanzar el estado perfecto de la mente, su voluntad por conseguir un buen control sobre sus emociones llamó la atención del hombre.   
  
Él había considerado primero a Harry como un estudiante común, alguien que pensaba que era superior, que hacia todo lo posible por llamar la atención, tal como todos los aprendices. Todos los maestros eran conscientes del comportamiento de los aprendices y conocían el tratamiento que se le infligió a Harry. Pero habían escogido no interferir, queriendo saber cómo reaccionaria el muchacho. Assim había sido el primer sorprendido. Él había pensado que tener el mando de cuatro elementos habrían hecho a cualquier muchacho regodearse en ello. Al contrario este extraño estaba intentando ganarse el respeto y no lo tomaba como algo que fuera su derecho,  ignorando las mofas de sus camaradas. Lo había observado cuidadosamente durante semanas. Este muchacho era peculiar y Assim quiso saber más de él, no sólo debido a su situación extraña, pero también para entenderlo bien. Lo que él aprendió era bastante positivo y se abrió un poco al joven. Los esfuerzos de Harry en su clase sobre como controlar el agua se pusieron más fáciles para él. Nunca era tan fácil y natural como el fuego o el aire, pero no era demasiado difícil ahora.   
  
Al final de esos dos meses, Harry se sentía listo para pasar la prueba que otorgaba el acceso al nivel de novicio. Para pasar, un aprendiz tenía que conjurar su animal elemental. Ésta era la primera manifestación de poder de un Elemental, un poco como un apellido. El segundo era más personal, concedía el acceso a la maestría: un novicio tenía que conjurar su guardián del espíritu elemental para convertirse en maestro. Este espíritu daba su nombre elemental, algo que tenia que ser guardado confidencialmente, sólo dado a las personas en las que el Elemental confiaba mas, era como entregar poder sobre el Elemental.   
  
  


* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * 

Al final de la cena, cuando Harry estaba a punto de salir, Ámber se puso de pie y aplaudió dos veces con sus manos.   
  
"Bien todos. Escuchen cuidadosamente. La prueba para los aprendices que deseen convertirse en novicios será mañana. Aquellos que están interesados tienen que ver a un maestro para participar. El horario se anunciará mañana por la mañana. Eso es todo. Buenas noches".   
  
Calladamente, Harry se acerco a Assim y detuvo cerca de él.   
  
"¿Harris? ¿Hay un problema?"   
  
Harry agitó su cabeza. Había tenido dificultades para acostumbrarse a ser llamado Harris. Ámber le había explicado que el nombre Harry habría parecido demasiado extraño, por eso el cambio.   
  
"Deseo hacer las pruebas mañana."   
  
Assim asintió.   
  
"¿Muy bien, cuáles?"   
  
El fuego y el aire, pero no sé sobre el Agua y la Tierra."   
  
Assim miro fijamente al joven que estaba ante él.   
  
  


"Hasta donde el Agua está interesada yo creo que puedes pasar la prueba. Pregúntale a Kenet por la Tierra."   
  
"Gracias maestro."   
  
Assim asintió ante la contestación y miró la charla del estudiante de cabello oscuro con Kenet que sonrió y asintió. Harry sería el aprendiz más joven para pasar la prueba. En general, las personas estudiaban por lo menos durante seis meses antes de ser probado. Se encontró pensando en cuales serian sus animales elementales.   
  
Esa noche, Harry tenía problemas para dormir. Estaba un poco nervioso debido a las pruebas del día siguiente. Se riñó, obligando a su mente a que siguiera el modelo relajado que Assim había enseñado en su clase. Sentía su mente que flotaba lejos rápidamente y se desplomó en un bienvenido letargo.   
  
  


* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * 

Se despertó al alba, un hábito que había conservado de su estancia en la tribu de Odyeus. Se levantó, se vistió después de deshacer el trabajo usual que los aprendices habían hecho en su ropa y otras cosas. Estaba poniéndose aburrido, todas las mañanas se despertaba encontrando la mitad de sus posesiones quemadas o mojadas o creciéndoles  hojas. Él devolvía entonces todo a la normalidad. Después de los primeros días ya acostumbraba lanzar hechizos de protección a sus posesiones y esconder sus cosas mas importantes. Suspiró ante la falta de imaginación de sus camaradas. Pero pronto les mostraría el verdadero significado de las travesuras.   
  
Veinte minutos después estaba listo. Salió para su entrenamiento de la mañana.  Había decidido mantener la forma, no queriendo perder el tiempo que había pasado con Odyeus, Thers y sus amigos. Corrió por aproximadamente una hora antes del practicar sus habilidades de lucha todas las mañanas: tiro de cuchillos, combate mano a mano; pero también sus reflejos y agilidad. Una vez que hubo acabado todavía tenía más de media hora antes del desayuno. Tomó un baño rápido en el lago antes de secarse y dirigirse al cuarto común. Comió rápidamente y esperó a que todos acabaran, pensando en su venganza. Finalmente Ámber se levantó. El silencio cayó en el cuarto.   
  
"Bien, varios aprendices han pedido ser probados. Se les dará a cada uno un papiro. En él, encontrarán cuando tendrán que pasar. Lleguen a tiempo, nosotros esperamos por ustedes. Buena suerte".   
  
Los cuchicheos recorrían el comedor por todas partes mientras los papiros eran distribuidos. Harry era uno de los últimos en conseguir el suyo. Lo miro:  tenía el Aire primero, entonces el agua un poco antes del almuerzo. La tierra era en medio de la tarde, inmediatamente seguido por el Fuego. Fue a su dormitorio y se sentó cruzado de piernas en su cama, entrando en un trance ligero, permitiéndole enfocar sus poderes. Era finalmente tiempo de ir a su primera prueba. Caminó hacia el salón de Yanas donde lo encontró esperándolo.   
  


"Heritha Harris, entra" dijo la mujer, sonriendo.   
  
" Espero no llegar tarde." Dijo Harry.   
  
"Eres absolutamente puntual, el último candidato acabo antes" contestó la mujer. "Bien, sabes qué hacer." Dijo, haciendo señas para que Harry empezara.   
  


Harry asintió. Tomó mucho tiempo, calma y respiraciones lentas. Cerrando sus ojos, desunió todos los contactos con la realidad,  permitiendo a su mente liberarse. Después de unos minutos, vio lo que estaba buscando mentalmente. El aire era un elemento libre y cambiante, se negaba a cualquier tipo de lazo. Controlarlo era como caminar en un cordón tenso: tenías que siempre poner la cantidad correcta de fuerza detrás de tus manipulaciones. Si ponías demasiado, explotaría, y si no había bastante poder jugaría contigo. Harry empezó a concentrarse en el elemento despacio, con manos invisibles hizo una pelota pequeña formada del poder puro del Aire. La manipulación estaba tomando tiempo debido a que era la primera vez que Harry tenía que dar una forma al elemento. En general tenía que liberar el poder de los elementos y dirigirlo con el estado mental correcto simplemente, sólo tomaba segundos con entrenamiento. Pero ahora era diferente. Cuando sintió que había recogido bien el elemento, empezó a empujar la pelota de él. Ésta era la parte delicada de la manipulación. : la pelota podría escapar de su mando, o agobiarlo. Pero todo fue bien. Harry sonrió cuando sintió el poder aéreo que corre bajo sus dedos.   
  
Para conjurar el animal elemental la primera vez, el aprendiz tenía que tomar algo del poder del elemento en su cuerpo para imprimir su marca en él antes de revelarlo.   
  
Abrió sus ojos y miro a la maestra que estaba observándolo cuidadosamente. Abrió su mano, la palma volteada hacia el techo. Permitió al poder liberarse, y  sintió cuando salió de el. Despacio el aire alrededor brilló débilmente y una figura empezó a aparecer. Unos segundos después, un semental salvaje estaba de pie ante él. Agitó su cabeza, su larga melena de color de plata se movía como si una delgada brisa jugara con ella. Era grande y simplemente mirándolo, podías sentir su poder. El semental se parecía un poco físicamente a Sheitan, los mismos músculos, la misma libertad irradiando de el. El caballo estampó su coz en el suelo y giró su cola. Harry sonrió y se le acercó. Él se inclino ante él y el animal se inclino también, antes de desaparecer. 

  
Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.   
  
  


" Harris impresionante. Era un animal realmente poderoso" . Dijo Yana finalmente, sonriendo orgullosamente.   
  
Harry le agradeció antes de dejar el cuarto.   
  
Todavía tenía una hora antes de la prueba de Agua. Meditó el tiempo entero.   
  
Assim y Theri estaban discutiendo calladamente cuando Harry entró en su cuarto.   
  
Ellos lo saludaron y le pidieron que empezara.   
  
El agua era completamente diferente del Aire.   
  
Si el Aire era la libertad, el Agua eran las reglas. Este elemento necesitaba una calma total, una profunda concentración. Era poderoso y una vez que empezabas a usarlo, tenias que ser muy fuerte para impedirle inundar tu mente. Cuando Harry recogió el poder del elemento, puso un fuerte lazo en él qué le permitiría detenerlo siempre que quisiera. Tenía que estar totalmente concentrado en su tarea ya que el error más pequeño podría tener las peores consecuencias. Finalmente había concentrado el poder del Agua en una pelota como había hecho con el aire. Entonces en lugar de empujarlo despacio en su cuerpo, creó un eslabón entre él y el orbe. El poder fluyó fuera de la pelota a él. Él pudo sentir el poder llenándolo. Era diferente del aire. Este poder era tranquilo, seguro pero también amenazante si escapara de su mando. Él  volvió su palma, esta vez hacia la tierra y libero el elemento. Un remolino de agua hizo erupción de la tierra. Los flujos de reacción del agua estaban entrecruzándose, formando una forma despacio. Finalmente una serpiente grande estaba de pie ante Harry. Su cabeza estaba en el mismo nivel de Harry y los ojos azules océano se reflejaron en los esmeraldas. La piel del reptil estaba formada por diversos tipos de azul: El azul azul, verdoso azul, ligero oscuro, el turquesa. Harry pensó que era una Cobra Real pero no estaba seguro. Él se inclino ante  la serpiente que se inclino a cambio antes de desaparecer.   
  
Harris bien hecho. Serenamente dijo Assim. "Era un animal realmente poderoso". Agregó.   
  
Theri estaba mirando a Harris claramente asustado. Se compuso rápidamente de nuevo.   
  
"Harris excelente". Logro decir.   
  
Harry asintió, agradeciéndole a los dos maestros y salió para tomar su comida. El cuarto estaba zumbando con las charlas. Los aprendices del aire y agua que habían llamado a sus animales estaban alardeando y describiendo sus animales con muchos detalles. Otros que habían fallado al parecer estaban siendo confortados por sus amigos. Harry fue al lago una vez que hubo finalizado. Había pasado horas en el lago, contemplando el agua, el jugueteo del sol, iluminando la superficie, escuchando al viento en los árboles de  palma. Él sólo se fue diez minutos antes de su reunión con el maestro de Tierra.   
  
Entró en el salón calladamente. Con una sonrisa, Imir lo saludó.   
  
Después de unas palabras, Harry empezó a concentrarse por conjurar su animal de Tierra que sería el más duro para él. Contrariamente al Agua, Aire o Fuego dónde tienes que encontrar el poder del elemento dentro de ti, para controlar el elemento de la tierra, Harry tenía que vincular su espíritu con la tierra, accediendo así al poder. La dificultad era que la mente tenía que estar en la misma condición que la tierra: sumamente tranquila, inmóvil, pasiva. Era un estado que Harry tenia problemas para alcanzar. Él podía calmar bastante bien su mente, pero mantenerla calmada y pasiva era otra historia. Con el agua era su mente la que impuso el lazo al poder del agua, con la tierra,  él tenía que abrir su mente completamente a la tierra, ser uno con el elemento. Era algo que iba en contra de el. Normalmente tenia cosas escondidas y estar totalmente abierto le daba un sentimiento de inseguridad del que no podía librarse. Estaba bloqueándose menudo y demandaba un esfuerzo enorme bajar sus defensas. Pero esta vez tenía que conseguirlo. Despacio, uno por uno, abrió las paredes que guardaban sus secretos internos escondidos. No le gustaba hacer eso pero era la única manera. Finalmente era completamente abierto. Se envió mentalmente hacia la tierra, uniéndose con el poder que emana de todos los seres vivientes, las piedras. No queriendo prolongar la experiencia más tiempo de lo necesario empezó a recoger el poder del elemento. A través del eslabón, llenó su cuerpo, dándole la sensación de estar entero, de pertenecer al mundo. Le gustó este sentimiento. Cuidadosamente  desunió el eslabón con la tierra y levantó sus paredes mentales alrededor de su mente. Regresó a la realidad y abrió sus ojos.   
  
Cayendo en una rodilla, puso su mano en la tierra, permitiendo al poder dejarlo. El suelo se agito un poco, entonces algo broto. En unos segundos, Harry estaba enfrentando a un lobo grande, se parecía un poco a Flecha, el lobo que  había encontrado durante su estancia con la tribu. Ellos se inclinaron entre ellos, entonces el lobo desapareció.   
  
Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la prueba de Fuego.   
  
Ámber estaba esperando por él, sonriendo como de costumbre.   
  
"Heritha Harry."   
  
Él devolvió su saludo. Ella era la única que usaba su nombre real, pero sólo cuando ellos estaban solos.   
  
"Bien,  oí que manejaste conjurar todos tus animales, y que ellos eran bastante interesantes, yo confío que manejarás este también." Dijo Ella.   
  
"Voy a tratar". Contesto Harry, graciosamente.   
  
"Prosigue" 

Sonriendo, Harry se concentró. Rápidamente accedió a su poder interno. El fuego era el elemento que podía usar el más fácilmente. La única cosa que tenía que tener cuidado sobre el era mantener le mando sobre el elemento. El poder del fuego era grande, pero salvaje. Tenia que ser el cauce. Para alcanzarlo, Harry tenía que encontrar su poder interno y copiarlo. No sabia explicarlo; era como prender un fósforo. Pero aquí, su poder interno era el fósforo y su mente era sus manos. Tenía que comprimirlo, entonces le dio un empujón y exploto. Era un fuego interno que estaba quemando dentro de él. Era el sentimiento que Harry amó más, este puro y salvaje poder que estaba atravesándolo. Cerró su mano derecha y lo tiró en el aire como él estuviera lanzando algo.   
  
Una pelota de fuego salió de su mano. Despacio empezó a transformarse, asumiendo la forma de un Águila Dorada. El pájaro voló para unos segundos antes de aterrizar en el hombro de Harry. Harry inclino su cabeza hacia él, y el ave de rapiña devolvió el gesto antes de volar lejos y desaparecer.   
  
"Perfecto Harry" exclamó Ámber, orgullo visible en sus ojos. "Era muy impresionante." Agregó.   
  
"Gracias."   
  
"No hay de que. Bien, parece que ya eres un novicio. Alguien trasladara tus pertenencias al nuevo dormitorio." Dijo ella 

Harry asintió.   
  
"Bien será pronto tiempo de la cena. Anunciare a los nuevos novicios entonces."   
  
"Bien" 

Ellos partieron después de unas palabras. Harry fue a los establos. Allí,  encontró Sheitan. Había tenido el cuidado de continuar entrenando a su caballo, por lo menos una vez por día. Pero habían pasado tres días desde que montó al semental por ultima vez.  No se molestó en ponerle los arreos, podía montar sin ellos. Llevo al semental afuera. Podía sentir la impaciencia del caballo, su deseo de correr. A los pocos segundos de montar el semental empezó a galopar. Harry se apoyó en su cuello, sosteniéndose de la larga melena. Tenia cuidado de no permitirle galopar en la arena, sabiendo que podría caerse. Se quedo con Sheitan durante dos horas, una vez que el caballo calmo sus ansias de correr, Harry lo entrenó, trabajando en sus reflejos y agilidad. 

Después de poner el caballo en un potrero, cuidando de él, alimentándolo,  tomó un pequeño nado en el lago, se secó y se encamino al cuarto común. Se sentó en su asiento usual, ignorando a los otros aprendices como siempre hacia.   
  
Después de la cena, Ámber se levanto y aclaró su voz.   
  
"Aprendices, aquellos que han pasado la prueba deben estar esperando por esto. Se han convertido en novicios: Kamel, Moira, Ian, Jenal, Deis, Ismalia, Denor, Samira y Harris. Aprendices, caminen adelante."   
  
Los nueve jóvenes se acercaron a la mujer. Un maestro diferente les dio una pequeña cinta símbolo de su nuevo estado.   
  
"Son ahora novicios, únanse a su mesa, sus nuevos horarios se les darán después." Agrego Ámber.   
  
Ellos obedecieron y se sentaron a la mesa de los novicios.   
  
Sin prestar atención, Harry se sentó al final de la mesa como había hecho cuando era un aprendiz.   
  
No se molestó en intentar hablar con los otros novicios, sabiendo que seria inútil.   
  
Cuando estaba soñando despierto, mirando a través de una ventana el cielo, deseando estar en alguna otra parte, sintió una mano en su brazo derecho. Sobresaltado, saltó.   
  
Mirando a dueño de la mano enfrentó a un muchacho. Él parecía casi de diecisiete años, de ojos castaño oscuro y el pelo rizado corto. Él sonrió a Harry, algo a que el muchacho de cabello oscuro no estaba acostumbrado, por lo menos desde que llegó allí.   
  
"Hethira" 

No sabiendo qué hacer, Harry permanecía callado.   
  
"Eres realmente una persona silenciosa, bien yo soy Traias."   
  
"Harris" contestó Harry, intentando entender por qué este joven estaba hablándole.   
  
"¿Tú eres uno de los novatos, no?"   
  
"Sí" 

"Si quieres te podría explicar unas cosas que necesitarás."   
  
"Por qué no" le contestó Harry.   
  
"Bien, ves, ser un novicio es bastante diferente que ser un aprendiz, por ejemplo". Traias empezó a explicarle unos hechos sobre ser un novicio.   
  
Harry le sonrió. Quizá ser un novicio sería mejor que ser un aprendiz. Por lo menos podría tener un amigo. 

--------------------------------------.-

DARLE LAS GRACIAS A SELENE SNAPE QUE ES LA AUTORA DE ESTA FANTÁSTICA TRADUCCIÓN, GRACIAS A ELLA HABEIS DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO.


	10. Venganza

**Capítulo Diez **  

El ser un novicio era absolutamente diferente de ser aprendiz.  Esto era algo que Harry aprendió rápidamente con la ayuda de Traias.  Entrenaban a los novicios para luchar tanto como para hacer trabajo comunitario.  No era solo conjurar un fuego o un tazón de agua, eran tareas enormes que tenían que ser hechas por equipos de dos, tres, incluso cuatro Elementales, como cambiar el curso de un río, crear un oasis pequeño, parar un fuego, una tempestad.  Respecto a la lucha, los novicios aprendían como utilizar sus elementos en una situación de lucha.    
  
La vida era más fácil ahora para Harry.  Él era más familiar con sus elementos y su entrenamiento con sus amigos durante  la estancia con la tribu de Odyeus le daba cierta ventaja sobre los otros, en los reflejos, la agilidad, y la velocidad.  Los contactos físicos entre los opositores no eran permitidos, pero había siempre algunas maneras de circundar una regla.  

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

" Ya!"  Grito Assim.    
Los estudiantes levantaron sus manos y comenzaron a tirar  agua en sus opositores.  Harry los miraba de cerca, estudiando su estrategia, o más exactamente, su carencia de estrategia.    
Hoy, Assim había decidido organizar torneos de duelo en su clase.    
Harry no era el mejor de esta clase, algunos tenían un mejor control sobre el elemento que él pero el combate era su campo.  Él había derrotado rápidamente a su primer opositor y ahora esperaba la  segunda ronda.    
Assim lo llamó a la arena así como a un muchacho alto, llamado Geri.    
Tan pronto como Assim señalara el inicio, Harry tiró un chorro de agua en la cara de Geri, su opositor se agacho y se alejo rápidamente. Harry se agacho también, continuaron así por unos minutos. Harry observo cuidadosamente hasta que Geri se canso. Con un chorro de agua golpeo la pierna del muchacho, esta se congelo apenas lo toco. Esto lo paralizo e hizo que se cayera al piso.

 " Harris es el ganador." Anuncio Assim.    
Se saludaron mutuamente antes de dejar la arena.    
Harry finalmente se encontró en la ultima ronda.  Para ganar a veces no había necesitado utilizar su elemento, solamente para dar el golpe final. Sus opositores no podían tocarlo. Eran buenos, probablemente mejores que él cuando se trataba de controlar el agua, pero tener habilidad para luchar era otra cosa, significaba decisiones rápidas y ningún planeamiento, sólo puros reflejos, no era algo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer.   
  
Él se coloco rápidamente en posición esperando que Assim comenzara la lucha.  Tan pronto como comenzó salto, ataco y se agacho. Este era bueno, tenia que admitirlo, luego de algunos minutos. Los dos muchachos se movían rápidamente en la arena, observándose, intentando encontrar un defecto en la postura o la táctica del otro.  Repentinamente, Vorn, su opositor, se lanzo hacia él, Harry camino a un lado, lanzando flechas de agua como respuesta, pero fallando cuando el muchacho rodó hacia el otro lado saltando hacia atrás.   
  
Esto continuó por un rato.  Finalmente Harry decidió poner fin a esto, bien si podía.  Vio flechas venir hacia él así como pequeñas serpientes se arrollaban alrededor de su pierna.  Él puso sus manos hacia la tierra y en un movimiento rápido se concentro, llamando la energía del agua a él. Como si lo hubieran golpeado el se agacho. Hubo una clase de explosión y una columna de agua broto repentinamente de sus brazos, circundando a Harry y por lo tanto protegiéndolo de los ataques. Él llamo a su animal, en unos segundos la cobra real apareció.

 " Ataca " pidió Harry.    
La serpiente se arqueó y se lanzó en Vorn que miraba abiertamente a Harry, atontado al parecer por la demostración de energía. Gran error, pensó Harry, nunca dejes que los movimientos de tus opositores te distraigan.    
La cobra real lo paralizó, haciéndolo un blanco fácil para Harry.  Él se cayó al piso, terminando el duelo.    
Harry se estiro y despidió a su animal después de agradecerle.  Entonces  ayudó a Vorn a levantarse.    
El muchacho se sacudió eléctricamente mientras rechazaba su ayuda.  Él miraba a Harry con cólera en su cara.    
" Muy bien, Harris."  Dijo Assim.  " Ahora, vamos a corregir los errores que usted hizo mientras luchaba, primer tenemos... "    
Él comenzó a recordar cada defecto que notó, explicando cómo corregirlo.    
Harry lo escucho a la mitad.  Él sabía ya eso pero procuro escuchar sabiendo que Assim odiaba a las personas que no escuchaban a sus profesores porque ya sabían lo que decían.  Todos tenemos algo que aprender.  Incluso si hemos oído la misma lección diez veces puede ser que hallemos algo útil había dicho Assim a menudo.    
Una vez terminó la lección, recogió sus cosas y fue a su siguiente clase.    
El día paso sin novedades y se dirigió a la biblioteca al terminar las clases.  Traias ya lo esperaba.    
" Hola Harris!  ¿Cómo fue el día?"    
" Bien y el suyo?"    
" Bien, te vi en la lección de lucha y a pesar de que me dices que estas bien debes estar agotado."    
" Era absolutamente fácil"   
" para ti quizás" contestó Traias.  " Podrías ayudarme con algunos movimientos?"    
" Ningún problema.  Ahora?"    
" Sí, si no te importa."    
" no, sígueme "   
Fueron al lago y allí, Harry le explicó los movimientos que Yana le había enseñado.  Eran movimientos básicos que requirieron solamente un poco de concentración y agilidad.  Después de dos horas de practicar, Traias los aprendió bien, terminando la sesión.  El muchacho mas viejo fue de nuevo al castillo después de que Harry le dijera que deseaba practicar un poco más. A Traias no pareció importarler.  Harry lo miraba.  Traias era un buen amigo, seguro no tan cercano como había estado con Thers, Veradis y Raia, pero estaban muy cercanos.  Pero, a pesar de su amistad, Harry prefirió mantenerlo ausente de su entrenamiento y más importante lejos de su planeamiento.    
El chico de cabello oscuro sonrió diabólicamente.  Desde que había sido un principiante había estado preparando su venganza.  Sentirían haber molestado a  un hijo de Merodeadores. Entrenó por dos horas y fue de nuevo al cuarto común para la cena. Comió rápidamente, hablando con Traias sobre los acontecimientos del día, los profesores, ...  Entonces se levanto, le dio las buenas noches a su amigo y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Caminó lentamente, perdido al parecer en sus pensamientos.  Entonces giró rápidamente a su derecha.  Solamente una persona observadora habría visto que la pared era falsa. Terminó en un pequeño cuarto, su centro de planeación, dio una mirada alrededor, orgulloso de sus creaciones.  Los libros se podían ver alrededor, los pergaminos estaban colocados en las tablas, con dibujos, gráficos, estaba listo.  

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
Él despertó temprano, necesitaba preparar algunas cosas. Una hora después todo estaba listo para su primer ataque. Fue a desayunar, listo para ver los efectos de su primer movimiento.    
Comió lenta y calladamente. Algo absolutamente inusual en él. Repentinamente hubo un estallido y todos los novicios y algunos principiantes de aire (ésos que estaban en el grupo de Harry) se levantaron gritando. El cuarto estallo en risas. Su pelo había sido transformado en arbustos pequeños de malas hierbas:  ortigas tacañas, espinas...   cualquiera que puedas pensar. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a rascar su cabeza furiosamente, sólo para cortarse.  Lentamente, pequeñas margaritas brotaron de sus oídos, Wartffodils pequeños aparecieron en sus brazos, haciendo aparecer pequeñas verrugas en su piel.    
La escena entera era hilarante.  Imir y Kenet se pararon rápidamente e invirtieron el proceso.  Pocos minutos más tarde, las plantas habían desaparecido y habían enviado a los estudiantes al curador, que cuido sus rasguños, cortes, y verrugas.    
Por supuesto, culparon a los estudiantes de tierra, algo que Harry había planeado.  El día fue tenso y Harry tuvo cuidado de iniciar algunos rumores que no mejoraron la situación.  Los estudiantes del aire miraban resentidamente a los de tierra que gritaban su inocencia.  La mañana próxima, los estudiantes del fuego tuvieron un despertar absolutamente peculiar.    
Harry estaba parado delante de la ventana mirando con aire satisfecho afuera.    
Diez nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...     
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "   
muy temprano.  Debo trabajar en la sincronización.     
El grito atrajo la atención a la escena.  Los estudiantes de fuego habían despertado en su cama, la única diferencia era que sus camas estaban en las copas de los árboles de palma más altos alrededor del lago. El problema era que mientras despertaban habían desequilibrado sus camas, haciéndolos caer directamente al lago.    
" CHAPOTEO!!"    
Varias palabras comenzaron a llenar el aire, afortunadamente no habían niños para oírlos.   
Los maestros, después de enterarse, fueron a ayudar a los alumnos desafortunados. Una hora después, las cosas eran normales, excepto porque los estudiantes de fuego lanzaban miradas sucias a los de aire que lanzaban miradas a los de tierra.   
Toda la mañana la atmósfera estuvo algo tensa, empeorada por las indirectas y rumores que Harry había soltado.   
Los profesores, aunque esos sucesos los divirtieron absolutamente no podían evitar preocuparse un poco. Mantenían a los alumnos bajo observación intentando prevenir que la cosa derivara en una guerra completa. Las cosas se habrían podido calmar si no hubieran continuado.  La mañana próxima, los estudiantes de tierra se encontraron soltando agua tan pronto como abrían la boca para opinar sobre algo. Eso condujo a una escena absolutamente divertida, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos trato de explicarle el problema a Kenet. Mojaron al pobre hombre de la cabeza a los pies antes de que el estudiante terminara. 

Para evitar que la escuela se inundase, los maestros de agua tuvieron que encontrar una manera rápida de invertirlo, algo que les tomo una hora.   
Harry miraba la escena entera absolutamente contento. Miraba alrededor de él, cuidadoso de poner una cara inocente, no quería que nadie sospechara de el.    
Kenet estuvo de un humor asqueroso todo el día, actuando absolutamente fuera de carácter, llenando de presión a todos. Rogaron para que terminase el día y se fueron todos temprano a la cama, temiendo un poco la mañana próxima.    
Antes de dormir, Harry sonrió para sí, las semanas próximas sería absolutamente interesantes.  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Los profesores se encontraban en una de las aulas para una reunión:  tema:  la situación actual.    
Por las últimas dos semanas, se habían gastado bromas a la mayor parte de los estudiantes.    
" Debe parar, la situación se sale de nuestras manos.  No puedo contar las luchas que tuve que detener hoy!"  Clamo Imir.    
" Se salió de nuestras manos" señalo Kenet.    
" Cierto." Concordó Yana.    
" Estas luchas deben parar.  No podemos tener a los diversos grupos luchando.  No podrán hacer el trabajo común si continúa esto y el Faraón no está contento."    
" Usted tiene razón.  El problema es que es imposible hallar a los estudiantes que están jugando estos trucos. Debe haber un grupo pequeño de cada elemento." Contesto Ámber.    
" Sí, los de viento fueron los primeros en ser atacados con una trampa de tierra. Oí un rumor de que fue un estudiante de tierra el que realizo la primera broma después de que un fuego se lo pidió.  Por lo tanto los de viento buscaron venganza y el día siguiente, los  de fuego aparecieron encima de los árboles y tomaron un baño temprano. Al parecer los de viento cometieron un error y según otro rumor alistaron a algunos agua para vengarse. Algo que condujo al tercer día. Venganza que continuo al día siguiente, fuego en el aire, haciendo que los cubiertos y los platos se quemaran en las mesa. Los curadores están molestos. Tuvieron que curar quemaduras, pieles coloreadas, cortes, eliminar las cosas que habían brotado en varias partes del cuerpo, como hierba en los brazos, icicles en vez de  dientes, ...  No cuento el numero de cosas que tuvimos que invertir." Resumió  Kenet.    
" Te olvidas de las pocas que fueron hechas a nosotros:  el acto cantante y los bailes "   
" absolutamente difícil.  Quienquiera que sean los bromistas, son expertos."  Dijo Yana.    
" O el ataque de los muebles."    
 " era bueno " dijo Theri.    
" No fuiste tu quién fue atrapada en un armario por horas."    
Había algunas risas ahogadas, ocultadas rápidamente cuando Kenet  deslumbró en sus colegas.    
" Es un círculo vicioso.  Son las víctimas de una broma, así que buscan venganza que es obvio."  Dijo Ámber   
" demasiado obvio."  Dijo Assim, pensando profundamente.    
" Qué quieres decir?" Pidió Imir.    
"Suena un poco extraño, algunas de las bromas parecen haber sido hechas en impulso. Estas pueden ser remontadas hasta sus orígenes.  Otros  miden el tiempo perfectamente.  Van suavemente y no se puede encontrar ninguna pista de sus perpetradores.  Estas suceden generalmente una vez al día, cada vez en un grupo diferente."    
" no siempre " corto Kenet.  " Recuerda, el día que los de agua tenían todo lo que tocaban transformado en madera.  Pero el mismo día se encontraron bañados en tierra durante el almuerzo."    
" Eso es lo que decía:  El primero fue preparado, su realización implicó absolutamente mucho trabajo y habilidades.  El segundo no estaba previsto.  Sé que fue hecho por un aprendiz de tierra en el grupo de Ural."    
" Cierto, veo tu punto pero no sé lo que significa."  Interrumpió Yana.    
" Fácil, esto significa que hay un grupo polivalente. Los que comenzaron este lío entero.  Deben actuar juntos, planear sus movimientos, luego están los estudiantes que trampean, esos que reaccionan y se vengan en los supuestos perpetradores..."    
" una idea interesante.  Pero por qué?  No veo ninguna razón a este comportamiento!"  Dijo Ámber    
"Todas las víctimas del grupo organizado son nuevos novicios o aprendices la mayoría de las veces."  Contesto Theri.    
" Ningún punto común?" Pidió Assim.    
" No, a menos que cuentes el hecho de que estaban en la misma clase antes de que los novicios pasaran la prueba."    
Assim le dio una mirada aguda.    
" Qué?  Hay un problema Assim?"    
Él sacudió lentamente su cabeza.    
" No, nada."    
Su colega dejo caer la materia.    
" Bien qué podríamos hacer?" Pidió Theri.    
" No lo sé..  Pero algo debe ser hecho, o tendremos problemas con el Faraón y sus inspectores."    
" Tienes razón, sería un desastre si él ve la atmósfera que reina aquí."    
Assim parecía pensar profundamente cuando sus colegas empezaron a sugerir maneras de resolver el problema.    
Podría ser.....  No!  No era posible.....  Pero. , por qué no?  El muchacho había probado ser absolutamente inventivo y secreto.....  Bien, él tendría que observarlo.    
Él se obligo a regresar a la realidad cuando Ámber le hizo una pregunta.  
" Assim?  Assiiiiiiim?"    
" sí?!"    
¿" Qué acabo de decir?"    
" Bien para ser exacto.....  yo......"    
"  no escuche una palabra de lo que dijiste."   Termino la maestra de fuego.    
" Podría decir que algo parecido."    
" Bien, qué podría ser más importante que encontrar una manera de prevenir que la escuela se derrumbe?"    
" Bien, intentaba conjeturar quién sería la víctima siguiente... " dijo Assim, esperando que la joven mujer lo creyera.  Ella lo hizo y no fue mas allá afortunadamente.    
" Oh!....  bien....  cualquier idea?"    
" Quizá, tendré que ver sobre ello."    
Los demás lo miraron un poco desconcertados, sabiendo que era casi imposible conseguir algo del otro hombre.    
" Haga como usted desea." Dijo Ámber Dicho.  " Bien, mantendremos los ojos abiertos por cualquier comportamiento extraño."    
Asintieron todos y salieron del cuarto.  

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Los días siguientes, Assim miro a Harry de cerca, intentando encontrar algunas indirectas de la implicación del muchacho en las bromas.  Pero sé decepcionado.  Nada señalaba hacia el muchacho.  Absolutamente al contrario.  Todo parecía indicar en otras direcciones.  Esto hizo a Assim estar casi seguro de que era Harry el que estaba detrás de todos esos trucos, pero no podía probar nada.  El tiempo pasó pero Harris parecía siempre, mucho a la decepción de Assim, inocente.    
La atmósfera seguía tensa.  Los estudiantes de un elemento que eran blancos de esas bromas no hablaban con nadie que no fueran estudiantes de su mismo elemento.    
Además de esta situación, el miedo de los profesores se concreto:  el Faraón envió a su inspector para considerar donde podrían ser mandados los estudiantes una vez que acabaran sus estudios.  Cuan mejor era el estudiante, mejor el lugar que podía esperar conseguir.  Con ese desafió, empezó una enorme rivalidad entre los estudiantes. Para aligerar la atmósfera antes de la llegada de los inspectores en una semana, los maestros  decidieron enseñar a los estudiantes cómo viajar a través de su elemento.  Era normalmente algo que aprendían más adelante, pero pensaron que sería una buena forma de distraerlos.    
Reunieron a todos los novicios en el cuarto común y esperaron a que las conversaciones terminaran.    
Pronto un pesado silencio se apodero del cuarto.    
" Bien, como todos ustedes saben, les enseñaremos como viajar.  Primero debo recordarles que esta tarea requiere un control perfecto de su elemento.  Un error pequeño podría lastimarlos seriamente por su elemento que estallaría probablemente.  Tienen que estar extremadamente atentos y ser cuidadosos."  Dijo Ámber autoritariamente  " los que no se sienten preparados pueden irse."    
Nadie se movió.    
" Bien.  Tomen un lugar en el cuarto y concéntrense en su elemento. Necesitan concentrarlo y crear un circulo alrededor de ustedes. Mientras más grande es el circulo, mas lejos serán capaces de ir." Explico Imir.    
" Una vez que hacen eso tienen que imaginar el lugar al que desean ir con todo detalle. Entonces deben unirse a su elemento."    
Se escucharon unos gritos de asombro.    
" Es la parte peligrosa del proceso.  Una precisión y una atención extremas son necesarias.  En vez de enfocar su elemento en su mente, tienen que expandir su energía por todo su cuerpo. Todos sus miembros deben ser rodeados por la energía de su elemento." Continuo Kenet.    
" Cuando se hace esto, solo tienen que concentrarse en su destino, imaginarse en el. El viaje será casi instantáneo."  Finalmente agrego Yana.    
Hubo un silencio.    
" Por ahora, solo tienen que dibujar el circulo. Si alguno tiene éxito y bastante energía le será permitido continuar."    
Los estudiantes asintieron, con determinación impresa en sus caras, cada uno deseaba ser mejor que los otros.    
Los círculos de elementos comenzaron a aparecer por todas partes en el cuarto, líneas finas de agua, fuego, tierra, viento, viniendo a veces de las paredes alcanzaban la cintura de sus convocadores.  Harry miro alrededor de él y se encogió.  Decidió convocar al fuego primero pues era más familiar con él. Se concentro en su elemento y con un movimiento de la mano erigió una pared de llamas alrededor que bloqueo completamente su visión pues tenia cerca de dos metros de alto.  así pues, el fuego es ACEPTABLE, ahora, el aire...      
Despidió a la pared de fuego y convoco otra de aires que consiguió erigir en unos segundos. El circulo de aire era tan alto como el de fuego, aunque menos denso.  Entonces creo el de agua que alcanzo su cabeza y el de tierra que solo llego a sus hombros.    
Él era absolutamente feliz.  Había conseguido construir los cuatro círculos, incluso si el de tierra no era muy fuerte.  Ahora, todo lo que tenia que hacer era intentar unirse al elemento.    
sin molestarse en preguntar a algún maestro antes de intentarlo, conjuró el círculo del fuego una vez más e intentó separar la energía del fuego y llevarla a través de su cuerpo.    
No era fácil, la energía generalmente llenaba  su mente y comenzaba a enfocarse allí.  Harry intentó cambiar su trayectoria inútilmente.  Entonces tubo una idea.    
En vez de cambiar la trayectoria dirigió la energía concentrada en su mente a través de su cuerpo, lucho durante un rato con el control de su mente que había fijado para evitar que la energía se escape hacia fuera durante sus manipulaciones.    
Finalmente comenzó a sentir una cierta energía dejar de su mente.  Lentamente, el flujo creció y su cuerpo se lleno totalmente de la energía. Él podía casi sentir el fuego en su interior.    
Inconscientemente su mente vago y conjuro la imagen del establo de Sheitan cerca del lago.  Antes de que pudiera parar el proceso, sintió que su cuerpo se convertía en fuego y se disuelve en llamas.    
Era como practicar surf en olas gigantescas.  La energía del fuego lo empujaba y remitía.  Harry se materializó repentinamente en el prado.    
" Maldición!"  Clamo Harry, mirando alrededor de él.  " Estoy en apuros con A mayúscula. Ahora como demonios hago para volver?."    
Pensó por algunos segundos, considerando las diversas soluciones.  Podía regresar a pie o podía tratar de volver a su manera.    
" Qué hago?....  bien...... si vuelvo a pie, me notarán, definitivo..... pero quizás si  vuelvo a través del elemento nadie notara mi desaparición......  La ultima solución es la mejor."  Harry murmuro para sí.  Con un movimiento rápido de su mano conjuró el círculo del fuego, y un minuto después había vuelto al salón.  Ésa era la buena noticia.  La mala era que los ojos de todos estaban fijos en él. Se movió, realmente inquieto por las miradas atontadas.    
El Ámber aplaudió repentinamente.    
" Bien hecho todos!  La sesión se acaba por hoy.  Vengan mañana a la misma hora."    
Los estudiantes salieron repentinamente de su estado de estupor y empezaron a salir del aula murmurando entre ellos.   
Harry vio a Ámber indicarle que se acercara e hizo una mueca de dolor.    
Tan pronto como él se acerco, ella estalló.    
" Que estaba pensando usted!  Usted deseó matarse?!"  Ella gritó.    
Los otros maestros parecían divididos entre el asombro y la cólera.   
" Ámber, cálmate."  Dijo suavemente Assim, poniendo una mano en el brazo de la mujer.    
" CALMARME!  Él casi se mata y tu quieres que yo me CALME!!"    
"Ámber.  No se hizo daño, lo hizo perfectamente."    
" Eso no es excusa.  habíamos dado una orden, tenían prohibido  intentar viajar sin nuestra supervisión!"    
" ÁMBER!"  Gritaron sus colegas.    
" Qué!!"    
" Tienes razón, lo que él hizo era absurdo, estúpido, descuidado, pero lo consiguió!  Él lo hizo en su primer intento!!"  Grito Theri.    
Todos los maestros miraron a Harry, que miraba actualmente el suelo.    
" Harris?" pidio Kenet .  " Mírenos."    
Renuente, el muchacho cabello oscuro levanto la mirada.    
" Lo que usted hizo fue absolutamente estúpido pero asombroso.  Por lo tanto usted no tendrá que venir a estas lecciones con los otros.  Solo practicar para mejorar sus habilidades."    
Harry sonrió ante la noticia.    
" Sin embargo, como usted rompió las reglas que habíamos dado para asegurar el bienestar de los estudiantes tendremos que castigarle." Agrego Assim.    
Harry asintió.    
" Así pues, usted formara parte del equipo de la siguiente expedición....."    
Harry no vio eso como un castigo pero siguió silencioso, sólo asintiendo en acuerdo.  Él sabía que todos los estudiantes odiaban formar parte del equipo, se tendrían que ausentar por una semana que significaba una semana perdida y un montón de trabajo pendiente por hacer.    
" El equipo se irá mañana, este listo."    
Harry asintió otra vez y salió del aula.    
Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca en donde sabía que encontraría a Traias. Tenia que advertirle que estaría ausente la semana entera.    
Una vez allí, empezó a buscarlo y luego de unos minutos lo vio en una de las mesas del fondo hablando con otros novicios. Se acerco silenciosamente y escucho parte de la conversación.    
" Quizás, solamente no entiendo por qué continuas pasando tiempo con ese fenómeno."    
" Eres su amigo?  Realmente?"    
" bien "   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

  
  
*   
  
  
**   
  
  
** *  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  


  
****   
  
  
***   
  
  
  
*  
  


  
No 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

" Bien, ustedes saben es solo conveniencia.  Como podría ser amigo del fenómeno.  Paso tiempo con él porque es útil.  Absolutamente experto en lucha, gracias a él mejoré durante la prueba pasada.  Eso es todo, solo estaré con él mientras pueda ganar algo. Cuando no lo necesite mas lo dejare. Si él es lo bastante estúpido como para creer que me importa es su problema"   
" me tranquilizas " dijo un muchacho alto, sentado al lado de Traias.    
" No te preocupes, el día que me asocie por gusto con un monstruo todavía no ha llegado, ahora si me disculpan tengo que encontrarlo para una sesión de entrenamiento"    
" lo vemos después!"  Corearon los otros jóvenes mientras que Traias estaba parado y se daba vuelta para ir a la mesa donde generalmente se sentaba con Harry.    
Pero cuando dio la vuelta, se topo frente a frente con la mirada de hielo de Harry.    
"así que soy solamente una herramienta... " 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

-------------------------------------

Bueno tenemos que dar las gracias un vez más a Selene por la excelente traducción que nos ha hecho, pa los que no pueden leer la historia original en ingles. O les apetece leerla tb en español.

GRACIAS SELENE, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

Espero que dejen muchos review agradeciendo el esfuerzo de Selene. OK?????

Tal como he comentado, el próximo capitulo lo traduciré yo, el 11 mientras que Selene traduce el 12

El siguiente cap (11) espero ponerlo pa el viernes que viene.

No se impacienten.

Siento no poder poner esta misma noche la actualización de mi fic, estoy un poco espeso y no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, espero poder hacerlo mañana sábado. 


	11. El Viaje

Capitulo 11

"De modo que soy simplemente una herramiento" Dijo Harry en un susurro frío, difícilmente audible con la cara inexpresiva. 

"Bien….. yo… Umm…. yo no hice….. " Traias tartamudeaba. " estás cometiendo un error….! "  

"Tu crees? "  

"Bien…. "  

"Yo creo que no tenemos nada más de que hablar. Has explicado la situación perfectamente..... Parece que la herramienta esta dejando al omnipotente Traias con sus amigos". Chasqueó Harry fríamente. Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente ante la mirada aturdida del que hasta hace poco se hacía llamar su amigos. Traias se encogió de hombros y volvió con sus camaradas que habían visto la escena entera.  

Harry salió rápidamente de la escuela dirigiéndose al establo dónde estaba Sheitan. El caballo podía darse cuenta de la furia de su amo y galopó hacia él intentando confortarlo.  

Harry lo acarició ligeramente antes de saltar a su lomo. Apoyándose hacia adelante, él susurró en su oreja.  

"Aléjame de ellos …. "  

El caballo agitó su melena larga y saltó adelante, entrando en un rápido galope. Llegó rápidamente al final del oasis y continuó galopando en la arena. Conociendo que eso lastimaría sus cascos, Harry realizó un pequeño hechizo con la mano, haciéndolos inmunes a todo el tipo de terrenos. No habría ninguna diferencia para el semental entre caminar por el césped, por arena o por piedras. Había aprendido esto con Dezer, probablemente una de las cosas útiles que el maestro le había enseñado. Después de un largo tiempo, Sheitan galopó. El semental amaba correr, y Harry compartió este amor con él. Finalmente se detuvo, sabiendo que tendría que regresar antes de la noche, algo que sería bastante difícil si se alejaba demasiado de la escuela. Estaba en medio del desierto sin agua y sin un centímetro cuadrado de sombra. Suspirando se apeó. Tendría que usar sus dos peores elementos: agua y tierra. Puso su mano en la arena ardiente, ignorando el calor y se concentró profundamente. Le tomó un realmente mucho tiempo realizar lo que él quiso. Haciendo un manantial con varias palmeras, así como un poco de césped, hacerlo  aparecer en el desierto no era lo que se llama una tarea fácil. Cuando estuvo hecho, se sentó bajo un árbol, apoyándose pesadamente sobre él. Suspiró profundamente, había pensado que tenía un amigo, no un amigo íntimo, pero no obstante un amigo, y había sido un patraña.   

Cerrando su puño el enoje empezó a emerger de dentro de él. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo podían traicionarlo así? ¿Qué les había hecho? No era justo!! Puso su cabeza en sus manos, una sola lágrima rodó bajo su mejilla. No se había sentido solo desde que había llegado allí, seguramente había habido algunos momento que había anhelado  un amigo, algunas veces casi había llorado por la noche, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remo, la tribu de Odyeus, Incluso habría agradecido la visita de Snape o Dezer . Pero nunca había pensado que ellos le despreciaron y lo detestaron tanto. Dándose cuenta del dolor de su jinete, Sheitan se acercó y hocicó su cuello. Una sonrisa temblorosa apareció en su cara y él alcanzó a acariciar el hocico del caballo.

"¡tiene razón, no debo permitirles hacerme sentir así,  les mostraré no meterse conmigo! Ellos no se olvidarán de esto, juro que me las pagaran. El semental negro resopló. Harry sonrió débilmente. Durante la hora siguiente, Harry descansó calladamente bajo el árbol, esperando que el sol desapareciera, no deseaba un paseo en el sol. Sheitan se quedó al lado de su jinete, mostrando su apoyo, comiendo y bebiendo un poco. Finalmente, Harry se ponía de pie, el crepúsculo estaba acercándose.

"Venga en Sheitan, debemos regresar.  

Salto encima del semental. Antes de salir lanzó una última mirada al pequeño oasis que había creado. ¿debía destruirlo? ¿O lo dejarlo así? Finalmente se marchó, dejándolo como estaba. Le gustó pensar que estaba dejando algo allí de él, aun cuando era simplemente un pequeño manantial y unos árboles que ayudarán a alguien después. Había tenido cuidado de poner los hechizos eternos en ellos para que el desierto no exigiera sus derechos.  

Tardó casi una hora para volver. Estaba permitiendo Sheitan que escogiera el camino, seguro en su caballo. Los instintos del semental eran casi infalibles….  

Regresó un poco antes del toque de queda, después de haberse perdido la cena. Fue directamente a su dormitorio y se acostó, esperando no ver a nadie. No se durmió durante mucho tiempo, su mente que trabaja a la alta velocidad para trazar la venganza perfecta. Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, encontró el plan perfecto y sonrió maliciosamente antes de dormirse. Ésta sería su última travesura, pero se recordaría durante un laaaaargo tiempo…….

------------------------------------------------------

Primero, Harry había querido hacer su travesura antes de su partida, pero por otra parte pensó que necesitaría mucha preparación, de modo que lo pospuso a tres días después de su vuelta, dejándole tiempo para prepararlo todo. Se levantó temprano, Empaquetó todo lo que necesitaría: ropa, unas armas, le gustaban los cuchillos, una aljaba y una daga, unos libros que había tomado de la Biblioteca y qué tenía que estudiar para su travesura…. Antes de salir, se aseguró de poner algunos trucos retardados en el tiempo en algunas partes de la escuela, no queriendo ser sospechado se las travesuras se detenían justo cuando él había emprendido viaje. Nada grande, estaba guardándolo para su travesura maestra.

Comió rápidamente y fue directamente a los establos dónde algunos de los otros miembros del grupo ya estaban preparando sus caballos, las mulas y los camellos. Harry no conocía a la mayoría de ellos cosa que a estas alturas hacía que se alegrase. La mayoría de ellos eran habitantes de las regiones que trabajan en la escuela, cuidando de las tierras, los animales…., todos acostumbrados a la vida en el desierto. Se permitía venir a sólo tres estudiantes. Generalmente, se vio como un castigo para el estudiante pero ahora, Harry sólo lo vio como un alivio. Cuando él regresaría, todavía tendría una semana antes de la llegada de los emisarios del Faraón. Tendría dos semanas hasta la próxima prueba para llegar al nivel de amo, Pensaba hacerla. Aunque le gustaban los maestros, no quería quedarse por más tiempo.

Suspirando, ensilló a Sheitan y cargó al semental. Tuvo el cuidado para no desequilibrar a su caballo poniendo más peso en un lado que en otro…. UN hombre se le acercó e inspeccionó su trabajo. Buscando, él sonrió a Harry.  

Ha hecho un buen trabajo, tienes un poco de experiencia, Verdad? "  

"Un poco… " le contestó brevemente Harry. El hombre parecía tener 35 años y parecía bueno, pero Harry había aprendido bien su lección. No confiar en alguien a primera vista se había convertido en su regla numero uno ahora.

"¿Bien, por una vez, parece que tenemos a alguien útil en vez de una carga como de costumbre …… Estos Elementales… no hay nada aparte de su elemento ……. usted sabe luchar un poco sin su elemento? No se ofenda, pero debo saber si puede defenderse en caso de ser atacados."   

"No se preocupe ", Contestó Harry, apuntando a los cuchillos a sus lados,  a su daga, y a su arco atado a la silla de montar, "yo puedo defenderme."

"Bueno, yo soy Irsal. Esta vez es el único estudiante en venir con nosotros. Vamos a Arzanon, después al Oasis de Lizern. Ningún estudiante se ofreció voluntario y la directora de colegio no quiso que los demás viniesen. Dijo que era demasiado peligroso para las personas no entrenadas para este tipo de situaciones. "  

Isral estaba, al parecer, esperando algún tipo de reacción y realmente quedó sorprendido por la mirada indiferente de Harry.  

Miró al joven con aprobación.

"Puede  ser un viaje interesante. Ahora lo dejo, tengo que verificar algunas cosas."  

Harry serenamente cabeceó, antes de volver su atención al caballo. Empezaron partieron una hora después. El paseo hasta el pueblo fue tranquilo. Les tomó dos días para alcanzarlo. En total eran diez: el líder Isral, Oral y Kas los jinetes de camellos, Shen, Zahl, Hassyn y Ramnys, los soldados, y los dos últimos eran Derig, el responsable del comercio, y Filz, el conseje de las mulas. Habían estado hablando entre ellos y a veces Harry se había incluido en su conversación. Por la noche cuando ellos estaban hablando alrededor del fuego, Harry salía rápidamente e iba a leer los libros que había tomado prestados. Su planificación iba bien. Y sus compañeros estudiantes tendrían un buen susto. Ellos permanecieron un día en el pueblo, para comprar, comerciar, o vender lo que habían traído con ellos. Harry se había encariñado con el pueblo. No era grande y tal como Isral le había dicho, nada comparado con la capital, pero la abundancia de colores, los olores, los sonidos estaban haciéndole sentir un poco mareado. Mientras Derig estaba lejos negociando, Shen, Zahl, Hassyn y Ramnys arrastraron a Isral y a Filz a un pequeño edificio. Para ser corteses, hicieron señas para que les siguiera Harry. Harry era bastante renuente a seguirlos. Él ya había ganado su porción justa de miradas extrañas y no quería atraer más. Aun cuando era ahora bastante moreno, podría verse inmediatamente que no era un nativo.

Entraron en un cuarto oscuro y Harry estaba empezando a sentir haber entrado, sintiéndose bastante fuera de lugar. Se sorprendió al ver que nadie le prestaba especial atención. Los cuatro soldados fueron arrastrados a una mesa al final del alojamiento, 10 personas aproximadamente estaban sentadas charlando.  

"Theran! "  

"Hassyn"  

Ellos compartieron el abrazo ritual, y los cuatro soldados saludaron al otro de la misma forma, el saludo entero duró una eternidad.

Finalmente ellos se volvieron a Harry, Isral y Filz.  

"Y quienes son tus amigos? " preguntó   

"Bien, estamos trabajando con Karkana y él es nuestro jefe. Ése es Filz, el amigo de las mulas. ¡juro que nunca he visto a alguien más encariñado con esas bestias! Y el joven es Harris, un estudiante que la directora de colegio nos dijo que tomáramos con nosotros para esta jornada."  

Los diez hombres miraron a Harry de la cabeza a los dedos del pie.

"¿De donde eres? No eres de aquí."  

Harry estaba listo para este tipo de preguntas.  

"Yo vengo del Norte, Mis guardianes pensaron que sería bueno si me enseñaban aquí, después de haber oído hablar de la reputación de las escuelas y maestros de aquí. Me quedaré un tiempo antes de regresar.  

"Del Norte? "

"Sí, pero es un jinete malditamente bueno, lo deberías de ver, como se pega a su caballo y como su semental obedece cada una de sus ordenes."  

Esto hizo que Harry se ruborizara.  

"Realmente? "  

"Sí, y deberías ver su caballo, es una de las bestias más espléndidas que he visto alguna vez ….", agregó Ramnys, pestañeando a un hombre alto con los ojos azules claros… "  

A Harry, el hombre le parecía como un niño en un tienda de dulces.

"Quiere verlo? " preguntó Harry tímidamente. El otro cabeceó frenéticamente.  

"Bien", se rió Theran, deberíamos ir a ver a este caballo antes de que se enfade." Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la salida, saliendo.   

Se dirigían hacia donde ellos habían guardado sus caballos, continuando hablando.

"¿Así Harris, Estudiando en Karkana? ¿Qué quieres hacer después? Tomar un trabajo como maestro, en el lugar dónde usaras tu poder? " preguntó de repente el hombre bajito llamado Halen.

"Luchar"  

Esta respuesta afilada le hizo  ganarse las miradas fijas sorprendidas de sus compañeros.  

"Luchar? "  

"Exacto, yo voy a estudiar con diferentes gentes para aprender tanto como yo pueda de mis habilidades y lucharé… "  

"Por qué? Siento preguntar, pero es bastante raro para un Elemental entrar en este tipo de actividades….. "

Hay un hombre horrible que aterroriza a la población de dónde yo vine. Me enviaron aquí para que entrenara tanto como pudiera antes de enfrentarme a él de nuevo. Mientras estoy aquí, él debe estar matando gente, maldiciéndolas, hay personas que me importan…. " Ellos podrían oír el tono amargo en su voz.  

Un poco sobresaltados, permanecían callados por unos momentos. El silencio fue roto por Isai, un hombre alto con una cicatriz cruzando su mejilla.  

"Que has aprendido hasta ahora? "  

"Sí…. yo nunca te he visto practicando", Isral agregado.

"Bien, mis primeros maestros me enseñaron cómo montar, las bases del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, luchar con una daga, tirar  los cuchillos, tiro al arco y sobretodo supervivencia", les contestó rápidamente  Harry. La verdad sea dicha, había algunas cosas que él aprendió con ayuda de sus amigos, cuando estaban acampados en el volcán, pero ellos no necesitaban saber esto…  

"Éso es mucho…. Cómo es que yo nunca te vi practicando, vas a perder la practica si  no lo haces! " La curiosidad era audible en la voz de Zhal.  

"Yo practicaba tarde por la noche o temprano por la mañana."

Se quedaron callados durante el tiempo restante del paseo.  

Finalmente llegaron donde pusieron a los caballos cuando llegaron al pueblo. Era un establo grande. Los caballos eran muy respetados y muy bien tratados. Dañar un caballo suponía ganarse una fuerte sanción, mucho dinero y una estancia corta en la prisión. La actitud hacia los caballos no era como con la tribu nómada que había estado pero aún así era bastante especial. Aquí, los caballos eran un regalo de los dioses.  

Harry se acercó al establo, seguido por otro, impaciente para ver su semental.

"¿Dónde está el suyo? Vas a pasarte mucho tiempo buscándolo, este establo es muy grande", declaró Ysar, el que parecía encariñado con los caballos.  

Sonriendo, Harry agitó su cabeza y silbó agudamente dos veces. Inmediatamente, algo se apresuró hacia ellos, deteniéndose a escasos metros. Una sonrisa simple apareció en su cara, Harry saltó encima de las barreras y se acercó a Sheitan. El gran semental hocicó su cuello, ganando una sonrisa de su jinete.   

"Yo quiero presentarte a Sheitan? " Harry se volvió a los soldados que estaban a excepción de Isral, Zhal, Shen y Ramnys con cara de pánico al ver el semental.

Ysar fue el primero en salir de su catalepsia.  

"Es de verdad el caballo más extraordinario que he visto alguna vez…. Dónde  lo encontraste? "  

"Las personas con quienes yo me quedé antes de venir aquí eran expertos criadores; Sheitan es uno de sus mejores resultados.  

"Cómo le permitieron tomarlo, realmente deben tener muchos de ellos!….. "

"Yo era el único uno capaz de montarlo", contestó Harry brevemente.  

Hubo un silencio corto después de está declaración.  

"Bien, os gustaría verle en movimiento? " Harry finalmente preguntó para romper el silencio ….  

Ysar cabeceó ampliamente, igual que los demás aunque no tan entusiastamente.

Sonriendo abiertamente, Harry saltó encima de su semental y empezó a dirigirlo fuera del establo. Decidió presumir un poco, queriendo impresionarlos. Hizo todas las acrobacias que sabía y quedó bastante contento cuando se detuvo. Su demostración no había sido completa, pero sabía que había estado bien.

Saltó y  se apoyó en su caballo, disfrutando de su proximidad. Nunca lo admitiría a alguien más, lo verían como a un loco se lo decía, pero casi podía darse cuenta de las emociones de Sheitan. ¡Seguro que Odyeus había mencionado un eslabón pero Harry no había pensado que sería tan fuerte! no tuvo que intenta hablar con el animal. Primeramente porque no tenía el tiempo de intentarlo, pero también porque no quiso llamar la atención. Efectivamente, podría usar su regalo para hablar con Sheitan, pero su habilidad no estaba desarrollada totalmente, podía oír sólo a los animales cuando hablaban directamente con él. Él no podía hablar con ellos.

Ahora podía darse cuenta de que el caballo estaba bastante contento. Sonriendo abiertamente, lo agarró festivamente de su cuello.  

"Ten cuidado, o su cabeza puede crecer tan grande que ya no podrá galopar …. "  

El caballo resopló y agitó su melena.   

Harry se rió suavemente, antes de acariciarlo una última vez y regresar con soldados. Exceptuando a Isral, Ramnys, Zahl, quienes ya le conocían un poco los demás estaban bastante sorprendidos.

"Eres bueno", dijo Theran.  

Gracias, pero Sheitan hace la mayoría del trabajo."  

"Sí, correcto….. "   

Durante el resto del día, vagaron por la ciudad, los soldados le mostraron algunas partes a Harry desconocidas para los recién llegados. A ellos les gustaba Harry, ya que él simplemente no era  prepotente por su habilidad. Ellos lo respetaron por lo que podía hacer y no por su apariencia. Era algo le gustó a Harry. Le  trataban como a un igual ….

Cuando llegó el crepúsculo, partieron, los soldados les desearon buena suerte por la parte restante de su viaje. Ellos saldrían mañana al alba.  

Se despertaron temprano y cuando los primeros rallos de sol aparecieron ya habían partido, se dirigieron hacia el Oasis de Lizern. La primera parte de la jornada estuvieron relajados, en cambio ahora iban cuidadosamente y estrecharon su cerco, buscando cualquier señal que delatase la presencia de los bandoleros. Pronto vislumbraron el Oasis y se relajaron un poco.

Recibieron una calurosa bienvenida de los habitantes del Oasis. De hecho, no consiguieron ver a muchas personas y estaban ávidos de noticias del exterior. La tarde la pasaron hablando, hablando en broma. Mucho a su sorpresa, Harry no huyó de ellos. Después de ser rechazado por la mayoría de sus camaradas durante su estancia en Karkana (la escuela) encontró bastante impar ser aceptado por estas personas. Cuando partieron, yendo a dormir, él le preguntó a Isral pobre eso.  

"¿Yo sé que ellos aman el poder y me vieron como una amenaza, pero por qué? ¡no me quedaré aquí durante mucho tiempo!

Isral lo miró estrechamente.  

"Bien, entre tu y yo ", él dijo, dando a entender que era un secreto entre ellos, "yo creo que tienen celos.  

"Celos? "

"Sí, debes saber que las relaciones en la escuela sólo están basadas en un factor: el poder. Hay una intensa competición ya que al mejor se le dará una mejor posición. A algunos puede que incluso les ofrecezcan un trabajo cerca del faraón, eso es un gran honor. Así que todos están intentando destacar ante los maestros y harán cualquier cosa por hacerse notar durante sus pruebas de dominio.  

"Eso es tonto…. Si ellos trabajaran juntos en lugar de ser tan individualistas, mejorarían más."  

"Lo sé. Si prestaste atención, verías que parecían ser bastante amistosos con los otros, buscando su ayuda, hablando con ellos. Pero notarías también que ellos nunca ofrecieron enseñarles algo…. Tu eres muy poderoso, quizás el estudiante más poderoso de la escuela ahora mismo, has conseguido hacerte un amo más rápidamente de lo que nadie lo ha hecho jamás y has alcanzado casi el nivel necesario para hacerte un amo. Así que ellos te ven como una amenaza."  

"¡Eso es todo! Todo esto es debido a un poco de rivalidad!!  "  

"Yo nunca he dicho que fuera una cosa buena es simplemente como funcionan las cosas aquí, lo entiendes? "

Harry miraba hacia abajo, reflexionando sobre las palabras del hombre. Viendo esto, Isral pensó que sería bueno dejarlo solo.  

Cuando él salió, oyó que al joven murmurar un gracias y sonrió. Le gustaba este hombre joven. Era el primer estudiante en acompañarlos que no se creía superior a un soldado ordinario; y tenía que admitir que el muchacho era malditamente bueno con su caballo y sus cuchillos. El viaje les costaría aproximadamente tres días en volver a la escuela, de modo que saldrían en cuanto Derig hubiera terminado sus tratos.   

Salieron a mediodía y empezaron su marcha por el desierto.

Isral estaba angustiado. Theran lo había advertido contra un grupo de bandoleros que actúan en este área. Por lo  que su amigo le había dicho eran bastante numerosos y organizados, pero sobretodo eran muy peligrosos. Esto podía explicarse en una palabra: los leopardos. De hecho, habían domado a algunos y habían estado usándolos en sus ataques, una táctica que les había funcionado muchas veces. De modo que se habían hecho llamar como sus animales.  

El primer día pasó tranquilamente, pero Isral no podía librarse del sentimiento de le estaban observando. Por la mañana, él vio como Harry que se le acercó.  

"Hethera Harris."

"Hethera. Isral, tengo una pregunta, los leopardos se acercan a los campamentos? "  

Isral frunció el entrecejo.  

"No, no les gusta la presencia humana, por qué? "  

"Hay algunos rastros cerca de las tiendas y pienso que es de leopardos…. "  

"seguro? "  

"Ven y míralo tu mismo.

Harry lo llevó y no podía negarlo. Los leopardos habían estado aquí esta noche.  

"Cuál es el problema Isral? "  

El hombre dudó, pesando el contra de explicarlo al joven a su cuidado.  

"Bien", él suspiró, diciéndole que sería bueno estar listo para todo. Le explicó rápidamente al joven mago la situación.

Ellos estuvieron sumamente alerta durante toda la mañana. A mediados de la tarde, su atención se relajó. Quizá habían sido algunos leopardos salvajes….  habían advertido a los otros también, estar preparados.  

Cuando se relajaron y empezaron a hablar ligeramente, Harry echó una mirada alrededor de él. Estos días en el desierto habían sido hasta ahora los mejores de su estancia en este tiempo. Suspiró pensando en lo bonito que sería poder estar así en la escuela. De repente cuando estaba contemplando las dunas, vio algo que le llamó la atención, una nube de polvo estaba emergiendo del horizonte.

Rápidamente se la señaló a Isral y a los luchadores. Los hombres miraron el polvo sospechosamente.  

"Qué es? "  

"No sé, está demasiado lejos… " murmuró Shen.  

"Harris, puedes usar uno de sus elementos para mostrarnos lo que es esto."  

Había un silencio.

No hay necesidad ….", contestó el joven.  

"Por qué? " Preguntó Isral, todavía con los ojos fijos en la nube polvorienta.  

"Echa una mirada alrededor de ti."  

Renuentemente, Isral llevó su mirada fuera de la nube y casi se quedó con la boca abierta.  

Alarmados, los soldados echaron una mirada alrededor y se quedaron aturdidos.  

"Oh Dios mío! "

"Usted lo dijo." Declaró Harry que había sacado sus cuchillos.  

De hecho estaban rodeados por aproximadamente veinte leopardos, gruñendo, preparados para brincar sobre ellos al menor de sus movimientos.  

"Le gustan nuestros bebés? " preguntó una voz burlona.  

Siete cabezas se volvieron rápidamente hacia el portavoz.  

Un grupo de aproximadamente veinte jinetes estaban de pie, sonriendo tranquilamente……

----------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí llego en nuevo capitulo, Selene Snape me ha comentado que casi tiene listo el próximo capitulo  de modo que como muy tardar ESPERO ( Del verbo esperar) actualizar con el capitulo 12 pa el viernes que viene, de todas formas tengan paciencia que NAIA tarda aùn más que nosotros.

Gracias a todo el mundo por sus review. Y SIGAN DEJÁNDOLOS

PD.- Perdonen si hay alguna ERRATA pero es que resulta un poco complicado traducir ciertas partes.


	12. Sizrian

**Capítulo Doce **

"Les gustan nuestros bebés? " Preguntó una voz burlona. 

Siete cabezas se volvieron rápidamente hacia el portavoz. 

Un grupo de aproximadamente veinte jinetes estaban de pie, sonriendo tranquilamente……

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Harry casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando vio al hombre que acababa de hablar.  Cambie el color de su piel y ojos, corte su pelo y agregue unos centímetros y era Sirius.    
  
Él miro asombrado en el hombre que sonreía burlonamente.    
  
¿" Qué?  El gato se comió su lengua?"    
  
Harry lo miro desafiantemente mientras un miembro de su grupo se coloco en posición defensiva.    
  
" Al parecer sí.  Pero estoy seguro que mis pequeños amigos le ayudarán allí."    
  
Él hombre dio la vuelta hacia los leopardos y los miro fijamente.    
  
Harry escucho repentinamente un zumbido familiar en su cabeza.    
  
Las palabras de Odyeus volvieron a su mente:  " Significa que a pesar de ser un mago, podrás hablar con los animales. Notaras que sus palabras se vuelven mas claras a partir de ahora "   
  
Harry se concentro tratando de captar algunas palabras:  " los extranjeros "  " ataque " eran algunas de ellas.    
  
Cuando los leopardos empezaron a acercarse, el intento desesperadamente establecer una comunicación con ellos, sin éxito. Los caballos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos mientras los felinos se acercaban. Solamente Sheitan continuaba calmo y estaba todavía parado, aguardando las ordenes de su jinete. Harry buscaba en su mente el disparador de su capacidad de hablar con los animales.    
  
Estaban estos a punto de saltar sobre ellos cuando finalmente lo encontró o pensó que lo había hecho.    
  
&DETENGANSE &  gritó con toda su fuerza mental.    
  
Algunos leopardos tropezaron y lo miraron.    
  
Sirius- volvió la cabeza y miro fijamente a Harry.    
  
Uno de los leopardos se acerco unos pasos y miro fijamente a Harry.    
  
& Usted habló? &  Las palabras eran débiles y Harry podía entenderlas apenas.

Entrecerrando los ojos en su esfuerzo por entender y contestar el sudor empezó a formarse en la frente de Harry y caía a lo largo de sus mejillas.    
  
& si &  
  
El leopardo se dio la vuelta hacia sus congéneres antes de acercarse al hombre. El zumbido que señalaba una conversación entre los dos sonó en la cabeza de Harry.    
  
La cara del hombre se obscureció antes de mirar nuevamente a Harry.    
  
" Usted es afortunado, muchacho, de haber sido dotado con bestia-habla.  Kasida no lastimará a alguien que habla su lengua."  Considerando la relevación en las características del muchacho, su sonrisa burlona reapareció.  " Pero eso no evita que nosotros no lo hagamos."    
  
Era la vuelta de Harry para sonreír burlonamente. Él podía encargarse.    
  
Los veinte jinetes galoparon hacia ellos.  Harry se dio vuelta hacia sus compañeros.  

" Acérquense a mí y mantengan a sus caballos sujetados, ellos pueden asustarse completamente."    
  
Asintiendo con miradas confusas decidieron desmontar, sabían que eran más capaces de sujetarlos si estaban parados a su costado. Tan pronto como lo hicieron Harry hizo una mueca y dirigió su palma hacia los jinetes.   
  


Él le dio una sonrisa al líder  y se concentró en su elemento del fuego   
  
Soltó fácilmente su elemento preferido y una pared de llamas apareció repentinamente alrededor de él y de sus compañeros.  Uno de los caballos y un camello se levanto y trato de huir, aterrados, pero sus jinetes estaban preparados y los mantuvieron bajo control. Por otra parte los caballos de los bandidos se detuvieron y algunos de ellos se alzaron sobre sus patas haciendo que sus jinetes cayeran antes de galopar lejos. 

 " Buen truco" indicó Sirius-hombre.  " Pero qué sobre esto!"    
  
Él apunto sus manos y repentinamente agua cayo en las llamas haciéndolas desaparecer en algunos minutos.    
  
Harry no parecía impresionado.  Seguro era gran magia elemental, pero él tenía algunos trucos debajo de su manga.  Se concentró en el aire alrededor y este comenzó repentinamente a girar, lentamente creció mas fuerte, creando una pequeña tormenta de arena.    
  
Esta vez el líder de los bandidos estaba sorprendido, atontado  probablemente.    
  
Ver a un elemental con un grupo viajero era normal, pero ver a un estudiante que tenía control sobre varios elementos no era algo que se podía ver cada día.    
  
Él observo boquiabierto a Harry, que levanto una ceja en él.    
  
" Eso es todo lo que tienes?"    
  
Esto pareció golpear el orgullo del otro, pues un tornado pequeño de agua  encima de ellos. Harry se concentro duramente en él, desvaneciéndolo lentamente. Esto le produjo un gran esfuerzo, el agua no era su elemento favorito.

 Harry jadeaba duramente todavía observando al jefe de los bandidos, que lo miraba con una sacudida eléctrica en esos momentos. El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

 " En ese caso, lo haré a la vieja manera.  Hey!  Cabrito!"  Gritó hacia Harry en alta voz, señalando en su dirección.    
  
" Sí?"    
  
" Aquí está el trato:  Una lucha, yo y usted, ninguna regla, termina cuando uno de nosotros admite su derrota.  Si gano, estas muerto, si ganas, bien, podrás irte ileso."    
  
Harry lo miro cuidadosamente, observando la figura delgada,  su piel bronceada, las pocas cicatrices en sus brazos y la que cruzaba su mejilla derecha.  Este hombre era experimentado, eso estaba claro, de su estatura parecía que él prefería luchar con daga. Si Harry aceptaba su desafió, tendría que utilizar su agilidad para ganar.

Pensó rápidamente las diversas opciones, Harry compuso rápidamente su mente.    
  
¿" Qué garantía tengo de que cumplirás tu palabra?"    
  
" Juro en mi honor que si ganas, que es inverosímil, podrán reasumir su viaje, he incluso los ayudare."    
  
Harry sabía del conocimiento que obtuvo a su llegada que el honor era lo mas estimado por los nómadas.

" Entonces tenemos un trato, " indicó Harry mientras desmontaba su caballo y avanzaba hacia el hombre.    
  
Oyendo eso, el bandido sonrió extensamente, al parecer seguro de ganar fácilmente.  Era un hecho bien conocido que, si bien los elementales eran mortales cuando usaban su elemento, ellos eran absolutamente inútiles con las armas excepto unas cuantas excepciones.    
  
Se colocaron frente a frente he hicieron una reverencia, colocándose inmediatamente en una postura de lucha, el hombre miro al joven frente a el.

 ¿" Cuál es tu nombre, cabrito?"    
  
" Harris, y el tuyo?"    
  
" Sizrian "   
  
Entonces, se observaron silenciosamente, esperando captar cualquier indirecta de la estrategia del otro.    
  
Después de algunos minutos, Sizrian se canso de esperar que Harry hiciera un movimiento y se lanzo sobre él.   
  
Harry estaba listo para el ataque y esquivo fácilmente la daga. Por los minutos siguientes bloqueo cada uno de los ataques, estudiando la técnica del otro.    
  
La primera cosa era desarmar a su adversario.  Él paro un puño dirigido a su cabeza y tomo represalias, apuntando al estomago.  El hombre salto fuera de alcance y Harry tuvo que bloquear la daga otra vez. Se tiro al suelo y barrio con un pie a su oponente. El hombre tomado por sorpresa consiguió no caer sino tropezar pesadamente, desestabilizado. Harry se aprovecho de esto para quitarle la daga. 

Sizrian gruñó de frustración mientras que recuperaba su equilibrio.    
  
Poco a poco, Harry lo empujó más rápido y difícil. Los dos sudaban profusamente, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, pero Harry ganaba lentamente debido a su estilo superior. El entrenamiento con sus amigos en el Sarthahnra había valido la pena. Para ser justo, no utilizaba su daga. Por algunos momentos continuaron intercambiando golpes. Repentinamente Harry sintió que era golpeado en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Respiro agudamente mientras el dolor llenaba su cuerpo. Doblado casi en dos, tropezó, luchando para recuperar sus sentidos, pero antes de que lo consiguiera Sizrian lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que todo de vueltas a su alrededor. Harry estaba totalmente mareado. Casi en la misericordia del hombre que lo golpeo en las costillas y él estomago. Sé cayo mientras el hombre golpeaba sus rodillas.    
  
" Te rindes?"    
  
" Nunca, " masculló Harry.    
  
Sizrian lo golpeó con el pie otra vez, él rodó y sus ojos cayeron en Sheitan.    
  
El caballo lo observaba fijamente.    
  
Esto alzó el orgullo de Harry.  No iba a perder esta lucha. Recordó una ocasión cuando Thers casi lo derroto, usando un golpe bajo también.    
  
Le iba a demostrar que a Sizrian a no meterse con él, sintió al hombre a punto de volver a lanzar una patada hacia él. Rápidamente se asió a su pierna y utilizo el impulso del hombre para tirarlo al suelo y levantarse. La situación era ahora al revez. No haciendo caso de su cuerpo adolorido, Harry agarro rápidamente los brazos de Sizrian torciéndolos atrás de su espalda.    
  
Sizrian estaba paralizado, incapaz de utilizar sus brazos, echado en la arena, sus piernas golpeaban al aire pues Harry se había puesto fuera de su alcance.    
  
Luchó, intentando escapar de los brazos de Harry, inútilmente.      
  
Lo intentó otra vez, no queriendo admitir ser derrotado por un muchacho joven, pero encontró repentinamente una daga en su garganta.    
  
Él mordió sus labios.    
" Bien, tu ganas "   
  
Satisfecho, Harry lo soltó y se levanto dándose masajes a algunas partes adoloridas de su cuerpo.   
  
" Era un golpe bajo."  Él dijo, quejándose un poco.    
  
El bandido sonrió un poco.    
  
" Todo es justo en el amor y la guerra."  Contestó.    
  
" Sí, seguro."    
  
" Eres realmente un guerrero, no esperaba que un elemental, menos un estudiante fuera tan bueno luchando. ¿Dónde aprendiste? No en karkana?    
  
" No, lo aprendí antes de venir aquí."  Contesto Harry.    
  
" Quienquiera que te enseñó era bueno."    
  
" Eran "   
  
Sizrian asintió, luego miro al cielo.   
  
" Ya casi es de noche. No podrán alcanzar el siguiente oasis a tiempo."  Indicó tranquilamente.    
  
¿" Qué propones, entonces?"    
  
" Bien, dije que les ayudaría y no me retractare de mis palabras.  Sígannos."    
  
Se acerco  a su caballo y monto.    
  
Harry se acercó a Sheitan.  El semental enorme movió el cuello, haciéndole sonreír.    
  
" Gracias Shei.  Nos vamos."    
  
Montó en su caballo y siguió con sus compañeros a los bandidos.    
  
Los leopardos se colocaron a los lados de los grupos, dos de ellos al frente, conduciendo a la manada.    
  
El paseo era silencioso y sin incidentes.  Pararon en la oscuridad.    
  
Sizrian se dio vuelta hacia uno de sus hombres.    
  
" Ahmiz, podrías?"    
  
" Ningún problema, Siz."    
  
El hombre joven se bajo de su caballo y avanzo unos pasos, se detuvo y levanto sus manos. Entonces concentrándose, las movió a un lado, como si rasgara un agujero en el viento.    
  
Harry entendió inmediatamente lo que hacía.  Viendo sus esfuerzos,  se concentró y rápidamente, debido a que el aire era uno de sus elementos favoritos, lo vio  
  
El hombre era un elemental de aire y la razón porque nadie había podido encontrar el escondite de los bandidos. Había creado simplemente una pared que alteraba la realidad y mostraba solamente tierra estéril y rocas. Una clase de espejismo. Era una tarea extremadamente difícil. Luego de unos segundos de observar como lo hacia, Harry comenzó a imitarlo, uniendo sus esfuerzos a los suyos.   
  
Decir que el hombre se sorprendió es una subestimación, salto casi un metro y miro a Harry en choque.  
  
" Tu... quien eres?"    
  
" Creo que ahora tenemos una tarea entre manos, podemos hablar después " Harry contesto rápidamente.    
  
El hombre se concentro y volvió a su trabajo.  En algunos segundos, la ilusión había sido disipada y el escondite era visible.  Entraron y Ahmiz reasumió su posición, ocultándolo otra vez.    
  
Esta vez, Harry simplemente lo apoyó, no tenia ninguna idea de cómo hacer eso.   
  
Una vez que fue hecha, Ahmiz se le acercó.    
  
" Gracias por la ayuda."    
  
" ningún problema, es un gran trabajo ese de allí, tiene un gran alcance."   
  
El hombre río.    
  
" Absolutamente sí, pasé un año creando esto "   
  
" felicitaciones."    
  
" gracias, tu tampoco eres nada malo, cuando conseguiste la maestría? Eres bastante joven y normalmente envían estudiantes con la caravana, no elementales "   
  
" soy un estudiante, novicio para ser exacto "   
  
" estas bromeando?"    
  
Isral eligió ese momento para hablar.    
  
" Solo ha estado en Karkana por unos cuatro meses."    
  
El joven bandido miro asombrado a Harry.    
  
" Cuatro meses?  Espera, ustedes están bromeando, no es cierto?  No es posible!  Toma por lo menos seis meses para alcanzar el nivel de novicio y cerca de seis meses mas para la maestría, y eso para los dotados.  En general, los estudiantes permanecen en Karkana por cerca de tres años y muchos no  llegan a ser maestros, quedando como novicios de gran alcance. "   
  
" Y él controla los cuatro elementos!"  Agrego orgulloso Hassin.    
  
Ahora Harry estaba tentado de asesinar a sus compañeros, le dio un vistazo rápido a Assim, sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse de sus orbitas.    
  
" Cuatro " se dio masajes en sus sienes, cerrando los ojos, dejando a su caballo, siguió a los hombres.  " Bien, déjame aclarar las cosas un poco:  este cabrito de aquí, que ha estado estudiando en Karkana por solamente cuatro meses es ya un novicio y está casi al mismo nivel que un maestro, esto agregado al hecho que controla los cuatro elementos y es un animahablante."    
  
" Eso es bastante esacto."  Contesto Isral sonriendo en la confusión de los demás.    
  
" ACEPTABLE, necesitaré sentarme."    
  
Harry estaba ahora realmente desconcertado, le dio una mirada molesta a Isral, quien tenia una mueca propia del gato de Cheshire en la cara.   
  
Se dirigieron hacia una construcción y se detuvieron frente a el.    
  
" Bienvenidos al escondite de los leopardos, " dijo Sizrian, bajando de su caballo.  " Pueden poner a sus monturas en los prados, están cercados. Adelante!"    
  
Media hora mas tarde, entraron en el edificio. Tenia un pasillo enorme con una gran mesa en el centro. Armas puestas en las paredes, así como objetos que habían robado.    
  
Se sentaron y esperaron que alguien empezara a hablar.    
  
Finalmente, Sizrian empezó.    
  
" Bien, aquí está.  ¿Qué los trajo a esta área?  Generalmente, las caravanas de Karkana no vienen por esta trayectoria "   
  
" no teníamos muchas opciones, el camino normal estaba cerrado debido a una tormenta de arena."    
  
" Podrán haber esperado "   
  
" no " corto Derig, " la maestra Ámber fue clara en ese punto, Harris debía estar de vuelta al final de la semana."    
  
" Oh, bien, pero en ese caso, porqué lo hizo ir?"    
  
" simple, hice algo que no debía hacer.  Éste era mi castigo, pero estaba alegre de irme."  Contesto Harry .    
  
Los hombres lo miraban extrañados.    
  
" porqué?"    
  
¿" Porqué qué?"    
  
¿" Qué hiciste y porque deseabas salir de la escuela?"    
  
" Bien, primero, no seguí las órdenes de los maestros durante una lección, y en cuanto al segundo, " su voz se  obscureció al recordar a Traias.  " Apenas digamos que todavía tengo una venganza que tomar."    
  
Los ojos de Sizrian se aclararon inmediatamente en la mención de la venganza y la mayoría de sus hombres gimieron y pusieron sus cabezas en sus manos.    
  
Azhim sacudió su cabeza hacia Harry.    
  
" Un consejo, nunca menciones las bromas o venganza enfrente de Siz, se vuelve totalmente loco cuando oye esas palabras."    
  
Mirando al líder, Harry podía ver prácticamente las ruedas girando dentro de su cabeza.    
  
" Tienes algo en mente?"  Le pregunto al joven mago cabello oscuro.    
  
si no hubiera sido por las diferencias leves en el aspecto y comportamiento, Harry habría jurado que Sirius había viajado en el tiempo.   
  
" Bien, tengo la idea principal, pero todavía necesito planearla a fondo."    
  
" Pienso que puedo ayudarle allí, tu estas frente al viejo rey de los bromistas."    
  
Uno de ellos asintió fuertemente.    
  
" Créelo, joven, él  dio un trabajo infernal a sus profesores, cuando estaba en la escuela."    
  
" Eso es genial"    
  
" bien, muchachos, confío que se comportaran delante de nuestros huéspedes"   
  
" Sí, Sir!"    
  
" Buenos muchachos.  Ven Harris."    
  
Salieron del pasillo y caminaron a lo largo de algunos pasillos, finalmente pararon delante de una vieja puerta.    
  
" Esto conduce a mi espacio personal." Dijo Sizrian antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.    
  
Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.    
  
" Podrías encender las antorchas, eso nos ahorrara casi una hora."    
  
" ACEPTABLE."    
  
En algunos segundos, el cuarto era alumbrado por varias llamas ardientes."    
  
" Gracias.  Ven y siéntate."    
  
Harry obedeció y se sentó en una silla cercana a una mesa.  Sizrian se sentó delante de él.    
  
" Porqué eres tan agradable conmigo cuando hacia unas horas deseabas matarme?"    
  
" Tu no eres de aquí, no es cierto?"    
  
" No, vine algunos meses atrás."    
  
" Bien, en ese caso, debes saber que en el desierto hay pequeñas reglas:  los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles mueren, es la ley. Pero hay por lo menos dos cosas que serán respetadas donde quiera que vayas: primero que el honor es la cosa más preciosa, como su caballo, sostiene al nómada y en segundo lugar, la hospitalidad es sagrada. Ningún daño se le hace a quien tiene tu hospitalidad, incluso si es tu enemigo mortal."    
  
" Bien, pero porqué nos ofreciste hospitalidad por la noche, tu podrías habernos dejado allí?"    
  
" Si tienes una buena memoria, recordaras que prometí ayudarlos si es que ganabas."    
  
" sí, pero, "   
  
" no hay ningún pero, podemos ser bandidos, pero tenemos nuestras leyes, incluso si son diferentes de la mayoría de valores morales."    
  
" Entiendo."    
  
" Bueno, ahora, sobre esta venganza, qué tienes exactamente en mente "   
  
Comenzaron rápidamente a planear, Sizrian le daba a Harry algunas ideas y rectificaba algunos planes. Un merodeador y el hijo de uno trabajan juntos.    
  
La tarde pasó rápidamente y todos se fueron a la cama temprano.    
  
La mañana siguiente, despertaron al amanecer y se dividieron, Harry y sus compañeros que volvían a Karkana y  Sizrian y sus hombres que iban a Dios sabe donde.    
  
Llegaron Karkana en la tarde, atrasados algunas horas pues no habían parado en el oasis, como hacían generalmente, la noche anterior.    
  
Todavía tenían una hora y media antes de la cena y Harry planeaba utilizarla. Media hora después, Harry había acabado de cuidar a Sheitan y paso la hora siguiente planeando todo según el esquema que Sizrian y él habían creado. Harry tuvo que admitirlo, cuando se trataban de bromas o venganzas, el hombre era un genio

 Seguro, tenia poco tiempo, así que no podría entrar en demasiados detalles, así que tendría que conformarse con lo que fuera posible.    
  
Era malo que no tuviera mas días, pero los inspectores estaban por llegar y el sabia que Amber y los demás maestros no querrían que él juegue un truco así en su presencia.    
  
Sonriendo mentalmente, se fue a cambiar en el cuarto común de los novicios, era el primero en llegar, Harry sonrió, nadie sospecharía de el. Quien pensaría que había tenido tiempo de planear algo cuando acababa de llegar. Se dirigió al comedor y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, esperando que llegaran los demás. Cuidadosamente, ocultando lo que hacia, comprobó si sus bromas habían funcionado. Tomo un pergamino de su bolsillo que mostraba si es que los trucos habían funcionado, a su placer, lo habían hecho. El oculto rápidamente su sonrisa.

Lentamente, el cuarto se lleno de aprendices, novicios, maestros y trabajadores.    
  
Una vez que todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer, Harry puso su mano debajo de la mesa con la palma hacia arriba y murmuro un hechizo, agradeciendo a los dioses por su capacidad de hacer magia sin varita, incluso si no lo controlara demasiado bien, podía hacer algunos hechizos, algo que era bastante practico cuando deseaba hacer algo sin llamar la atención, hubiera sido demasiado visible si es que usaba su varita.    
  
Inmediatamente el caos empezó:    
  
Primero todos los estudiantes miraron hacia arriba y los colores de sus rostros se fueron. Se levantaron y empezaron a correr por todo el comedor, gritando, el pánico en sus rostros. 

Los maestros miraban alrededor de ellos, intentando encontrar la razón de esto, inútilmente.  No había nada en el cuarto excepto los niños y jóvenes que gritaban como si los estuvieran asesinando.    
  
Entonces se escucho una explosión y los maestros se encontraron vestidos con un traje blanco largo con pequeñas flores rosadas, corazones bordados y una cinta rosada grande en sus cabellos y sandalias mullidas de osos.    
  
Se miraron unos a otros.    
  
El grito de Assim podía ser escuchado en el cuarto entero, no que cualquier persona le importara.    
  
Harry estaba parado a un lado, oculto bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad y uno silenciador, riendo en su cabeza.  Él no pensado originalmente ponerle una broma a sus profesores, pero no había podido soportar la tentación, incluso sabiendo que haciendo eso, Amber sabría que solamente él podía haberlo hecho.    
  
Bien, se preocuparía de eso más adelante, por ahora, gozaría lo que estaba viendo.    
  
Era hora de terminar esto.  Con un movimiento de su mano y algunas palabras, levanto el encanto que evitaba que los profesores vieran lo que veían los estudiantes.   
  
Los profesores vieron repentinamente arañas enormes, momias decrépitas, demonios, vampiros, sombras oscuras, perros demoníacos y así sucesivamente que corrían detrás de los niños.    
  
Oyendo las palabras coloridas,  sonrió.  En su parte principal, el estudiante veía su peor miedo, pero también veía los miedos de los demás, parecido a un boggart, excepto que solamente Harry podía disipar las ilusiones. O un maestro de aire.    
  
De hecho, Yana vio inmediatamente los trucos y unos pocos minutos más tarde, las ilusiones desaparecieron.    
  
" Marioneta, " murmuró Harry, antes de iniciar su acto.    
  
Traias se encontró repentinamente flotando en el aire, colgado de pequeñas cuerdas al techo.  Comenzó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda, pero todos lo miraban todavía en choque.    
  
Unas palabras en fuego aparecieron sobre él.    
  
' La marioneta Traias ' _   
  
Soy Traias, el gran conejito _   
  
Traias se encontró vestido como conejito, forzado por las cuerdas a saltar en el aire.  _   
  
Yo y todos mis pequeños amigos vivimos en un bosque feliz.    
  
Sammy, el pequeño pájaro está volando sobre los árboles.  _   
  
Él movió de un tirón sus brazos haciendo parecer que volaba _   
  
George el pequeño escarabajo está caminando en la arena _    
  
Él comenzó a caminar en cuatro pies, levantando sus piernas y los brazos arriba en el aire _   
  
Ahora palmeen sus manos   
  
Y canten conmigo:    
  
Conejito Traias, conejito Traias   
  
baila, salta, canta   
  
Conejito Traias, conejito Traias   
  
Feliz de ser el mismo!  _   
  
(la parte pasada es una canción de los Teletubbies)   
  
Durante la parte anterior, las cuerdas hicieron a Traias hacer al estúpida danza, aplaudiendo con sus manos y moviendo las largas orejas.    
  
Cuando acabo, todos estaban riendo en el suelo.    
  
Traias fue liberado, todavía vestido como un conejito.    
  
Él salió inmediatamente del cuarto, rodeado por las risas de sus compañeros.    
  
Harry tenía problemas para calmarse.  Los hechizos habían caído en medio de la demostración de Traias.    
  
Él miro hacia la mesa principal, donde los maestros todavía estaban vestidos con sus trajes y cruzo su mirada con la de Ámber. La mujer reía pero algo en sus ojos le hizo saber que no escaparía de ella. 

Lo había conseguido:  había sido digno de ella!  

-------------------------

Denle las gracias a Selene Snape por la traducción de este capitulo, yo estoy traduciendo el 13 y ella se meterá con el 14, he  conseguido ayuda extra de otra persona de modo que seguramente se pondrá en el 15. Les recuerdo que NAIA únicamente lleva publicados 16 capítulos en total


	13. Inspectores y pruebas

Capítulo Trece.  
  
Harry no tenía que esperar mucho tiempo para la reacción de Ámbar. En cuanto la cena había terminado, él le vio hacer señas para dejar el cuarto.  
  
Suspirando, él se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
No había salido dos pasos del cuarto cuando Ámbar ya le había agarrado su brazo y le arrastraba enfurecido hacia alguna parte.  
  
"De todas las cosas!... Nunca habría imaginado!... "  
  
Ella lo empujó a una aula vacía.  
  
Él la miraba, claramente divirtido.  
  
"Ése eras tu! "  
  
"Quién? "  
  
"No juegues conmigo, tu sabes sobre lo que estoy hablando perfectamente! "  
  
"Realmente? "  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Si me dices lo que se supone que yo he hecho, entonces quizá yo te contestaré."  
  
"¡Las travesuras! Tu eres el que está detrás de todas esas travesuras! "  
  
"No."  
  
"Qué?! "  
  
"Yo no soy el que está detrás de TODAS esas travesuras."  
  
Ámbar le disparó una luz intensa, mirándole inquisitoriamente.  
  
"Bien, bien, yo soy el que está detrás de la mayoría de ellas"  
  
A pesar del enojo de su antepasado, Harry podía decir que ella estaba también un poco divertida.  
  
Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la puerta abrió y los otros amos entraron.  
  
"Ámbar, cual es el problema? " le preguntó Kenet ligeramente apenado. "puedo recordarle que tenemos una pequeña emergencia en el cuarto común? "  
  
"Nada, lo único que pasa es que he cogido a nuestro bromista."  
  
"Bueno, QUE! "  
  
Los cinco amos la miraban.  
  
"Quién era? "  
  
"Cuál es su nombre? "  
  
"Qué le hizo? "  
  
"Dónde está? "  
  
"Cómo lo averiguaste? "  
  
Las preguntas se dispararon a Amber. Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, otro le preguntó.  
  
Harry aclaró su garganta, ruidosamente, muy ruidosamente.  
  
"Siento a la interrupción, pero me gustaría que no hablaran sobre ello mientras este en el cuarto."  
  
"Usted no estaría en esta situación si usted no hubiera decidido hacer estragos."  
  
"Lo siento, pero es caso de familia, no pueden culparme de seguir eso que mi sangre está diciéndome"  
  
"Piense en una buena excusa"  
  
Ellos hubieran estado así durante horas si Assim no los había interrumpido.  
  
"Siento la interrupción, pero puedes aclarar un poco la situación, nosotros estamos perdidos"  
  
Amber y Harry miraron a los demás.  
  
"Esto... el chico", Amber empezó, "Es el que está detras de esas traveruras! "  
  
"Ya te dije que yo no fui el causante de TODAS ellas." Harry la cortó.  
  
Pero los otros amos no le prestaron ninguna atención.  
  
"USTED! "  
  
Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Ahora Harry tenía dos opciones: correr y esconderse o enfrentar su ira y su castigo.  
  
Antes de que pudiera considerar las diferentes opciones ofrecidas, tenía que regatear unos ataques elementales disparados hacia él. Preparó un escudo apresuradamente contra estos ataques.  
  
Cinco minutos después, se tranquilizaron.  
  
"Por fin" él suspiró, " Han acabado? "  
  
"Ni nos hables! " dijo Yana irritada. "Eso era lo mínimo que nosotros podríamos hacer después de todo lo que usted hizo."  
  
Harry levantó una ceja.  
  
"No nos mires de esa manera: sabes sobre lo que nosotros estamos hablando: Las duchas,... "  
  
"No era yo"  
  
". los papeles volantes. "  
  
"No era yo"  
  
". el mobiliario viviente! "  
  
"Bien, ese era yo. Ese era creativo."  
  
Yana dio masaje a sus templos.  
  
"estás dándome un dolor de cabeza"  
  
"Sin embargo", dijo Amber, "tenemos que encontrar un castigo conveniente para Ti."  
  
Sus colegas cabecearon fervorosamente.  
  
Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron usados por los amos para inventar un castigo adecuado mientras Harry contaba las grietas en el suelo.  
  
Finalmente alcanzaron un acuerdo.  
  
"Bien Harry. Como castigo, tendrás que ordenar todos los archivos de la escuela, han pasado décadas desde que entré por última vez en el cuarto donde se guardan.  
  
"Ella ha intentado encontrar a alguien para hacer este trabajo durante años" susurró Kenet.  
  
Amber tiro una mirada oscura al amo de tierra.  
  
"Después, ayudarás a los sirvientes durante la semana después de la salida de los inspectores. Está prohibido usar tus poderes y", ella sonrió maliciosamente, "tendrás que vestir como una mujer."  
  
QUE!! "  
  
Los amos sonrieron abiertamente sinuosamente  
  
"Éso es lo que consigues cuando nos adornas. Y podría ser peor, pero no teníamos bastante tiempo para planear una venganza apropiada."  
  
Por la mirada hastiada de Harrys, esto ya era bastante.  
  
"Bien, yo pienso que que nosotros debemos regresar al cuarto", dijo Assim.  
  
"Sí, esperemos que nadie se murió" Yana agregado.  
  
Los amos dejaron el cuarto, Harry que es uno del último en hacer para que.  
  
Ámbar tomó su brazo.  
  
"Bien, yo no debo decirle esto, pero era bastante cómico."  
  
Antes de que él pudiera contestar había alcanzado Assim y había empezado a discutir con él. Harry sonrió, agitó su cabeza y continuó .  
  
Cuando entraron en el cuarto común encontraron el caos absoluto.  
  
Les tomó varios minutos para tranquilizar a todos y obtener silencio.  
  
Después de los eventos de esta tarde, me gustaría hacer unos anuncio." Dijo Amber. "En primer lugar, nosotros sabemos quién es responsable de esto y él no escapará a un castigo justo."  
  
A esto Harry agachó la cara.  
  
"Sin embargo, yo espero que ustedes se comporten propiamente delante de los inspectores durante las próximas semanas. No puedo dar suficiente énfasis a la importancia de esta visita para su futuro."  
  
Ella se sentaba en su silla cuando los ocupantes del cuarto empezaron a susurrar con sus amigos.  
  
Ella se giró a su derecho, disparando una sonrisa cansada a Kenet.  
  
"Va a ser una semana larga, larga "  
  
"Tienes razón."  
  
°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°  
  
¡Éste es demasiado aburrido! Harry estaba caminando hacia el establo de Sheitan, desesperado para alguna acción.  
  
Los inspectores habían estado allí ahora durante cinco días. Cinco largos días aburridos.  
  
Ellos eran cinco, cuatro de ellos eran Elementales por lo que Harry había oído y el quinto uno era un consejero íntimo del Faraón. Se quedaron en cada clase y miraron a los estudiantes. Siempre eran seguidos por escribas que copiaban todo lo que decían entre cuchicheos callados.  
  
Esto no era lo que estaba perturbando más a Harry. Era la actitud de los estudiantes. Le ponían enfermo: siempre estaban alrededor de ellos intentando dejar una buena impresión, que les notasen.  
  
Harry fue hastiado. 'puedo ayudarle? ' 'necesita algo? ' 'quiere algo? ' era las cosas normales oídas cada día. Enfermizo. La sonrisa falsa, la voz dulce...  
  
Él había seguido sus lecciones como de costumbre, actuando normalmente, y desapareciendo en cuanto pudiera. Por lo menos él aprovechó su tiempo: se entrenó, algo que a veces no había podido hacer durante su estancia aquí, físicamente.  
  
Isral había estado bastante contento en esto, ofreciendose entrenar con él. Hassyn, Ramnys, et de Shen que Zahl también se había ofrecido a ayudar a Harry, él había aceptado inmediatamente. Ellos lo ayudaron con el entrenamiento básico, luchando con una daga, resistencia, el equilibrio. Bien el último punto no era exactamente el favorito de Harry. Él había adquirido un buen equilibrio durante su estancia en la tribu de Odyeus, pero no era una cosa natural de modo que tenía que seguir entrenadolos que involucran cubos de agua, sogas y ramitas. No realmente una cosa agradable  
  
Él tb practicó con Sheitan. Se acercába a su caballo y intentaba hablarle a través de su regalo, sin efecto. Al parecer únicamente podría activar su regalo bajo tensión. Esto no era bueno. Él tenía que dominar su habilidad. El problema era que no sabía cómo. Tendría que encontrar la ayuda por esto, todavía tenía aproximadamente un mes aquí. Pasaría su dominio durante la próxima prueba. Qué sería sostenida en aproximadamente dos semanas. Eso dejaba otras dos semanas. Bien, él usaría una de ellas para hacer una visita a Sizrian para conseguir la base de animal-habla por lo menos.  
  
Él saltó encima del cerco y silbó fuerte. Pronto estaba subido en Sheitan, galopando al lugar que había creado el día que había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de Traias. Era su lugar, su jardín confidencial.  
  
Él regresó horas después , justo para la cena.  
  
Como de costumbre se sentó atrás, en el extremo de la mesa, comió rápida y silenciosamente antes de coger un libro de la bolsa que siempre llevó con él cuando estaba en la escuela.  
  
Leyó en silencio mientras esperaba el permiso para dejar el cuarto, completamente desprevenido de sus ambientes, profundo en el libro. No vio un par de ojos que lo miran.  
  
Finalmente Amber se levantó.  
  
"Estudiantes, mañana, los inspectores nos darán su valoración, deseo felicitarlos por su esfuerzo, gracias. " se sentaba atrás, haciendo señas a los jovenes para que aquellos que lo desearan pudieran dejar el cuarto, algo que Harry hizo inmediatamente. Él fue directamente a su dormitorio sabiendo que sus compañeros no vendrían allí durante por lo menos una hora. Allí practicó un poco su magia, con y sin su varita. Esta noche no tendría ningún problema para dormir. Esto era algo que él había notado: no había tenido un solo sueño sobre Voldemort desde que había viajado en el tiempo. Tenía algo que ver con la diferencia de tiempo  
  
El próximo día pasó en la misma manera. Y pronto era tiempo para la cena.  
  
La atmósfera era tensa, todos los estudiantes estaban esperando el juicio de los inspectores.  
  
Finalmente los cinco de ellos se levantaron. Había cuatro hombres y una mujer. El líder, Kemal aclaró su garganta, capturando toda la atención.  
  
"Nos gustarían agradecer a Karkana su hospitalidad y felicitar a los estudiantes por sus habilidades y dedicación en sus estudios. Pueden estar orgullosos de ser parte de esta escuela. " hizo una pausa. " Como usted todos saben nosotros hemos estado aquí para intentar encontrar estudiantes que poseen ciertas habilidades. Mis colegas y yo realmente nos regocijamos en la variedad y la multiplicidad presente de talentos en esta escuela. Pero había una opción que hacer, aun cuando era duro." hizo señas a uno de sus colegas para caminar adelante.  
  
"Nos gustaría ver a Deis y Haira de la clase aérea, Oran de la clase de fuego, Moira y Geri de la clase de agua, Samira, Qtol y Vanyl de la clase de tierra. ¿Estos estudiantes esperarán por nosotros? Nosotros tenemos algunas proposiciones para ellos."  
  
La mayoría de los jóvenes estaban ahora defraudados o con la mirada celosa, exceptuando a los pocos escogidos. Harry sólo estaba mirando anhelantemente la puerta, él no se preocupó en absoluto de eso, saldría sin embargo en un mes, todo lo que quiso era regresar a su dormitorio.  
  
Kemal regresó al frente.  
  
"Gracias de nuevo por su atención. Debo pedirle a otro estudiante permanecer, Harris".  
  
Harry miraba al hombre grandemente, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
¿Qué significaba eso? Él no quiso ser escogido  
  
Disparó Ámber una mirada desconcertada y vio que la mujer estaba tan desconcertada como él. Pudo sentir la luz celosa en él cuando regresó a su libro.  
  
Despacio el cuarto se vació. Sólo los seis amos, los ocho estudiantes, los inspectores y Harry se quedaron detrás.  
  
Los otros eran llebados fuera por los otros inspectores, seguidos como de costumbre por los escribas. Había sólo Harry, Kemal y los amos en ese momento.  
  
"Acérquese Harris."  
  
Mirando al hombre y después de ver a Ámber cabecear, Harry obedeció.  
  
"Bien, usted debe querer saber por qué yo le pido que se quede."  
  
Una vez más Harry cabeceó.  
  
"Durante nuestra estancia no podíamos intervenir pero podíamos notar su particular disposición así como sus habilidades." hizo señas a un escriba para que le diese un rollo de papiro que él desenrolló.  
  
"Bien, Harris, presente en todas las clases, tiene el mando encima de cuatro elementos con una afinidad fuerte por el fuego y aire. Habilidades luchadoras, entrenando con algunos soldados, posee un caballo y es bastante hábil en su monta. La personalidad: el introvertido, Solo la mayoría del tiempo, bastante estudioso, silencioso".  
  
Harry sonrió afectadamente a esto mentalmente. Algunas personas tendrían un ataque al corazón al ser calificado de estudioso, silencioso e introvertido  
  
"Sin embargo usted está mostrando grandes habilidades y mucho potencial, pero hay todavía algunos puntos para clarificar: primero, de dónde es usted? "  
  
"Un país del Norte del que usted no ha oído hablar". Le contestó lacónicamente a Harry.  
  
"Por qué usted vino aquí? "  
  
¿Qué es esto, Veinte preguntas? Harry pensó. Para ser entrenado. Mi país está enfrentando un gran mal y me enviaron lejos para que entrenara."  
  
"Cuánto tiempo mantendrá su estancia aquí? "  
  
"Durante un mes yo creo"  
  
"Pensó sobre quedarse allí? "  
  
"Yo puedo no abandonar a mi país, mis amigos, mi familia. Ellos cuentan conmigo, no puedo decepcionarlos.  
  
"Bien, la última, estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos durante su estancia aquí? "  
  
Harry pensó sobre ello.  
  
"Sí."  
  
"Muy bien. En ese caso, le avisaré en cuando usted consiga su dominio. Pero debo pedirle que permanezca callado sobre esto, ya que es un asunto que atrañe al faraón."  
  
Harry cabeceó.  
  
"Bueno. Puede retirarse."  
  
Amber habló en ese momento.  
  
"La próxima prueba para el dominio tendrá lugar en diez días."  
  
Harry le agradeció la información e se dirigió hacia el cuarto. No fue a su dormitorio, sabiendo que no recibiría una bienvenida calurosa se drigió en cambio a los edificios de los soldados. Era bienvenido venir aquí siempre que quisiera.  
  
Isral le dejó entrar sin hacer ninguna pregunta y no lo presionó para las respuestas.  
  
Los próximos días los inspectores se marcharon y la vida regresó a su modelo usual si consideramos la cara de gozo de los escogidos y las miradas fijas envidiosas de los otros. Las pruebas se acercaron rápidamente y Harry estaba preparándose para ellas.  
  
Finalmente una mañana se despertó y comprendió que las pruebas tendrían lugar esa tarde.  
  
Había regresado a su dormitorio unos días antes, una vez él había hecho su castigo y había dado gracias al ver que las protecciones que había puesto en sus cosas habían funcionado.  
  
Fue a desayunar, saludando a los amos.  
  
La mañana pasó en un borrón y pronto se encontró ante las puertas que llevaban a la cámara Interna de la escuela.  
  
Golpeó ligeramente y esperó por una respuesta.  
  
"Entre! "  
  
Harry abrió la puerta y caminó en el cuarto. Sus ojos ensancharon. Este cuarto era. ¡Asombroso!  
  
El techo era una masa de colores, las paredes parecían hechos de una mezcla de agua y fuego, ambos elementos que se mezclan con el otro en un extraño pero hipnótico equilibrio . El suelo era cubierto por el musgo suave y las flores crecian aquí y allí.  
  
"Impresionante, verdad? " dijo Imir  
  
Harry giró en sus talones y se encaró con los seis amos.  
  
"Harris, usted está aquí para completar su entrenamiento en Karkana. Ésta será su última prueba." Dijo Ámber.  
  
"Ahora acércate al cristal y si sientes que estás listo, pon tu mano en él." Theri agregó.  
  
Esto era cuando Harry notó el cristal grande en un pedestal en medio del cuarto. El pedestal parecía hecho de todos los cuatro elementos.  
  
Se acercó y extendido su mano tentativamente. Entonces con una resolución firme él tocó la piedra.  
  
Sentía el cuarto disolver alrededor de él y que entra en el fuego. Las llamas estaban rodeándolo, rodeándolo y acercándose amenazantemente. Estaba atrapado. Echó una mirada alrededor antes de empezar a aterrar. Cuando las llamas continuaron al adelanto se sentía que se dormía. Iba a morirse.  
  
¡NO! Él no podía morirse ahora. Con una resolución del renovada tomó una respiración profunda y arrancó sus habilidades elementales volviéndose uno con el fuego. Tomó un paso vacilante, permitiéndose engolfarse por el fuego, permitiendo las lenguas rojas envolver alrededor de sus brazos. Despacio hizo su manera a través de la pared de las llamas. Entonces sentía empujarse por un viento fuerte. Un viento, muy muy fuerte. Que le lanzó en cada dirección como un títere inanimado. Se encontraba a cientos de metros de altura y estaba subiendo más y más alto. Esta vez no se aterró. Era parte de la prueba. Aclaró a su mente y se volvió uno con el viento. Le ordenó bajar a la tierra. Despacio el viento se tranquilizó y él flotó a tierra. Por lo menos esta prueba fue bien, pensó Harry cuando puso el pie en el suelo. Echó una mirada alrededor. Estaba ahora en lo que se parecía una pradera grande. Tomó unos pasos a su derecha cuando sintió su pie que se queda atrancado en la tierra. Al mirar hacia abajo y su corazón heló. Su pie era absorbido por la tierra. Agitándolo, intentó sacarlo cuando comprendió que su otro pie también era chupado. De hecho, ÉL estaba entrando en la tierra. Estaba sumergido hasta la cintura. ¡ Iba a ser enterrado vivo!!!  
  
Se esforzó contra el poder que lo estaba arrastrándolo, pero cuanto más luchó, más rápido él se hundía.  
  
Una prueba, esto es sólo una prueba. ¡Sólo una prueba tonta! Él respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Activó su poder sobre la tierra, consiguiendo parar cuando estaba colgado hasta el cuello. Despacio, sintió empujarse fuera cuando usó su mando en la tierra para forzar a la tierra para permitirle ir. Finalmente regresaba encima de la tierra y no dentro de ella. Estaba exhausto y casi se cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando pesadamente.  
  
Tomó unos pasos, sintiéndose un poco aturdido.  
  
"Sólo ruego poder salir" suspiró, echando una mirada alrededor, preparándose para la próxima prueba. El agua no era su mejor elemento, ciertamente debido al hecho que nunca aprendió a nadar apropiadamente, y esta vez no tendría nada que le permitiese respirar bajo ella.  
  
No tubo que esperar mucho tiempo para que empezase la última prueba.  
  
Despacio un arroyo pequeño apareció, el arroyo se hizo más grande, como un torrente, antes de alcanzar el tamaño de un río. Harry estaba mirando el agua cautelosamente. El río se puso más grande y más grande. El joven mago notó un pequeño lago que se forma ante él. Tomó unos pasos hacia atrás.  
  
Splosh.  
  
Harry giró en su talón y casi saltó fuera de su piel. No había notado las aguas que se arrastran detrás de él.  
  
Él estaba rodeado, sin cualquier escape.  
  
El pensamiento de ahogarse estaba frecuentando a su mente pero él se obligó a quedarse en calma algo que estaba demostrando ser difícil cuando se dio cuenta de que el nivel del agua subía rápidamente por su pierna , más y más rápidamente hasta alcanzar su cintura.  
  
Se estremeció. Las aguas estaban muy frías y él se estaba durmiendo.  
  
Parecía incapaz de alcanzar el nivel de concentración necesario para domar control de elemento del agua. El nivel del agua alcanzó su cuello.  
  
Tomó una gran respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que alcanzaba el nivel de su boca. Después de segundos estaba sumergido. Nadó, intentando alcanzar la superficie. Pero cuanto más se esforzó, más alejado de la superficie parecía encontrarse.  
  
Empezó a notar la falta de aire. El aire. ¡AIREE! Enfocó toda su mente en su elemento aéreo y despacio, una burbuja de aire aparecía alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
Sabiendo que él no podría mantenerlo en su estado cansado, intentó relajar su mente, consiguiendo finalmente acceder al estado correcto para usar el agua cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse.  
  
A partir de ese momento las cosas fueron sencillas. Consiguió alcanzar la superficie y en cuanto lo hizo, las aguas desaparecieron y se encontró flotando en la nada, rodeado por cuatro runas que reconoció como las de los cuatro elementos.  
  
Las cuatro runas lo rodearon, aumentando en el brillo, acelerando, acercándose a él. Entonces, él parecía también brillar y en una llamarada, absorbió las cuatro runas.  
  
El sentimiento era indescriptible. Una mezcla de puro poder, pero también paz y un sentimiento de plenitud. Como si un pedazo perdido de él hubiera sido encontrado.  
  
Abrió sus ojos, suspirando y viendo que regresaba en la cámara en Karkana.  
  
Miraba a los amos que estaban sonriendo ampliamente hacia él.  
  
"Felicidades Harris" dijo Ámber, con orgullo audible en su voz. "lo hiciste bien."  
  
Harry cabeceó cansadamente a ella.  
  
"Parecía tan real" su voz era solo un susurro.  
  
Los amos lo miraban, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
"Harris? " Assim preguntó.  
  
"Sí? "  
  
"Era real."  
  
Harry se desmayó.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
UFFFFFFFFFF, ya no me acordaba lo duro que es traducir, pero bueno, espero que les guste a todos, y a los que no pues les invito a echarme una mano.  
  
Un saludo y espero continuar pronto con la traducción, A10 


End file.
